


Leo Inter Serpentes: segundo año

by Sarificacion



Series: Leo Inter Serpentes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarificacion/pseuds/Sarificacion





	1. En el que los Malfoy rescatan a Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leo Inter Serpentes: Second Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066995) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 
  * A translation of [Leo Inter Serpentes: Second Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066995) by [Aeternum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeternum/pseuds/Aeternum). 



Harry frunció el ceño ante su fotocopia con frustración. Todo esto parecía tan simple en la biblioteca. Estaba descubriendo que leer "los secretos de como abrir cerraduras" en la biblioteca bien iluminada era bastante diferente a tratar de seguir un diagrama fotocopiado a la luz de las antorchas. No ayudó que no tuviera ninguna de las herramientas sugeridas. Se estaba conformando con algunos horquillas y alfileres que había robado del mueble de baño.  
Y tenía una lechuza furiosa mirándolo todo el tiempo.  
"Lo siento, Hedwig," dijo de nuevo. "Simplemente no quiere moverse".  
Dobló cuidadosamente su fotocopia y la colocó en una vieja lata de galletas junto con los alfileres, y luego guardó todo debajo de la tabla suelta del piso. Se dejó caer en la cama y hizo un puchero al techo. Todos sus planes para la semana estaban arruinados.  
Pensó que todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir algunas instrucciones de la biblioteca. Luego liberar a Hedwig y enviarle una carta a Draco, preguntándole cuándo iban a llegar él y su madre para recogerlo. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, podría haber desbloqueado el armario debajo de las escaleras y llevar su material escolar a su habitación para hacer su tarea. En lugar de eso, se había pasado el tiempo leyendo los libros un numero de retratos de Hedwig que podía llegar a disfrutar haciendo. Además, sus lápices comenzaban a gastarse, y Dudley no tenía otros que pudiera robar.  
Un pitido silencioso interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volviéndose, rápidamente apagó su despertador.  
"Feliz cumpleaños para mí", murmuró mientras miraba los brillantes números.  
********

Harry tuvo que pasar su cumpleaños completando las tareas para la tía Petunia en preparación para una cena celebrada para uno de los socios comerciales de tío Vernon y su esposa. Harry estaba volviendo a pintar el banco del jardín para tía Petunia cuando escuchó a alguien quejarse de la falta de roedores en el jardín. Harry negó con la cabeza; después de todo, solo esta mañana pensó que había visto un par de ojos verdes mirándolo desde el seto. Claramente, la falta de contacto con sus amigos lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Por lo tanto, se sintió muy aliviado cuando vio a una serpiente de hierba asomando la cabeza desde el macizo de flores. "Hola", dijo en tono amistoso.  
La serpiente sacó su lengua unas cuantas veces mientras lo miraba. "Hola, chico humano", con el tiempo volvió a silbar.  
"Si estás buscando una mejor caza, deberías probar el campo detrás de la escuela secundaria", le aconsejó Harry y le proporcionó instrucciones.  
"¿Qué te gustaría en agradecimiento, chico humano?" Preguntó.  
Harry sonrió; él había estado esperando que querría devolverle el favor. "Nada demasiado gravoso. Pero si deseas regresar a este jardín con un grupo de amigos, lo agradecería. Cuanto más grande, mejor. Los otros humanos en la casa temen a las serpientes". En realidad, él no sabía si eso era cierto o no, pero no creía que los Dursleys estuvieran muy contentos si su jardín ordenado estuviera invadido por ellos.  
"Lo intentaré, chico humano", dijo la serpiente antes de deslizarse.  
Harry completó el resto de sus tareas de un humor mucho mejor del que tenía al empezarlas, pero pronto recuperó su mal humor cuando vio la cena que la tía Petunia le había preparado. Se lo comió amargamente mientras miraba el asado de cerdo en el horno. Estaría mejor una vez que terminara esta cena con los Mason. Se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando la última advertencia de tío Vernon cuando sonó el timbre.  
Cerró la puerta, se derrumbó en la cama y se tuvo que frenar a si mismo para no gritar. Había un elfo doméstico sentado en su cama. Llevaba una funda de almohada sucia; No nada que ver con las fundas de almohada limpias que llevaban los elfos de Hogwarts. Mirando sus ojos verdes, Harry se dio cuenta de que no había estado imaginando cosas en el seto esa mañana.  
"Er, hola. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? ", Preguntó nerviosamente. No tenía idea de por qué un elfo doméstico estaría en su habitación.  
"¡Harry Potter!", El elfo chilló feliz. "¡Dobby ha escuchado muchas cosas sobre Harry Potter! Dobby ha querido conocerte por mucho tiempo, señor".  
"Dobby ... ¡Oh! ¡Eres elfo de Draco! ", Dijo Harry emocionado.  
Dobby asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se agitaran. "Dobby sirve a la familia Malfoy, Harry Potter".  
"¿Te envió Draco aquí?"  
"Oh no. El maestro Draco no sabe que Dobby está aquí, señor. Dobby tendrá que castigarse cuando vuelva a casa por venir aquí ".  
"¿Qué? ¿Draco te dijo que te castigaras a ti mismo? "  
"No, Harry Potter. El maestro Lucius espera que Dobby se castigue cuando Dobby se porta mal"  
Harry frunció el ceño. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces, si vas a tener que castigarte? "  
Dobby saltó de la cama y se acercó a Harry. "Dobby ha venido a advertir a Harry Potter, señor. ¡Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts! "  
"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tengo que ir a la escuela. Y es más un hogar de lo que este lugar nunca podría ser ", dijo Harry, desconcertado  
Dobby sacudió la cabeza violentamente. "Hogwarts no será seguro para Harry Potter".  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tampoco fue seguro para mí el año pasado, pero aún así es más divertido que aquí. Tengo amigos allí ".  
"¿Amigos que no le escriben a Harry Potter?"  
Harry entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo sabes que no he recibido ninguna carta?"  
Dobby se encogió un poco. "Harry Potter no debe estar enojado con Dobby. Dobby solo quería ayudar ".  
"¿Qué has hecho?", Exigió Harry.  
"Dobby ha detenido el correo de Harry Potter, señor", dijo el elfo y sacó un grueso montón de cartas de su funda de almohada.  
Harry trató de mantener la calma. "¿Y por qué hiciste eso?"  
"Dobby pensó que si Harry Potter pensaba que no tenía amigos, entonces Harry Potter no querría volver a Hogwarts". El tono de Dobby dejó en claro que pensaba que era un concepto muy sencillo.  
"Voy a volver a Hogwarts en septiembre. No puedes pararme ¡Y me gustarían mis cartas ahora, por favor! "  
"Harry Potter las tendrá si promete no volver a Hogwarts".  
"No. No puedo prometer eso".  
"Entonces, Harry Potter no deja a Dobby otra opción", dijo Dobby con tristeza.  
Con eso, el elfo salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Harry maldijo y se fue detrás de él tan silenciosamente como pudo. Encontró a Dobby agachado en la parte superior de un mueble de cocina con el budín de la tía Petunia flotando frente a él.  
"No, por favor, me matarán" susurró Harry.  
"Harry Potter debe decir que no volverá a la escuela".  
"¡No puedo!"  
Dobby lo miró con tristeza. "Entonces Dobby debe hacerlo, señor, para salvar a Harry Potter".  
Dobby dejó caer el pudin en el suelo, donde el plato se hizo añicos. El elfo desapareció con un sonido agudo. Hubo gritos en el comedor, y el tío Vernon irrumpió en la cocina para encontrarlo cubierto de crema y trozos de vajilla. Harry estaba parado en medio de la habitación con los brazos extendidos tratando de salvar el postre.  
El tío Vernon devolvió a los Mason al comedor, luego regresó y le dio a Harry una fregona mientras enumeraba con deleite los diversos castigos que le estaría infligiendo a Harry. La tía Petunia encontró algunos helados en el congelador, y Harry pensó que con suerte el tío Vernon podría no ser demasiado duro con él si lograba asegurar el negocio que buscaba”  
Luego, una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta, depositó una carta en la cabeza de la Sra. Mason y voló hacia atrás. Los Mason salieron en una lluvia de gritos y lloriqueos, y Harry cuidadosamente colocó su fregona y cubo entre él y los Dursleys. No era mucho, pero lo hacía sentir marginalmente más seguro cuando Tío Vernon avanzó hacia él.  
"¡Léelo! ¡Adelante, léelo! ", Siseó mientras metía la carta en las manos de Harry.  
Harry leyó la carta y tragó saliva. Era de la oficina del Uso Indebido de Magia en el Ministerio, y claramente decía que los magos menores de edad no deberían hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Mierda.  
"No nos dijiste que no te permitían usar magia fuera de la escuela. Se te olvidó mencionarlo ... se te borro de la mente, me atrevo a decir ..." El tío Vernon agarró a Harry por el cuello y comenzó a arrastrar a Harry arriba. "Bueno, tengo noticias para ti, muchacho ... te estoy encerrando ... Nunca volverás a esa escuela ... Nunca ... Y si intentas hacer magia tú mismo, ¡ellos te expulsarán!”  
A la mañana siguiente, el tío Vernon ordenó que un hombre saliera y colocara barras a través de la ventana de Harry. Colocó una puerta para gatos en la puerta de Harry, y la tía Petunia le dio por allí su almuerzo, una lata de sopa fría. Harry le entregó a Hedwig los pocos pedazos de carne, ignorando su mirada, y bebió el líquido de una vez, haciendo una mueca.  
Se paseó por la habitación e intentó hacer un balance de lo que tenía. Una lechuza, papel y lápices, pero no hay manera de sacarla para buscar ayuda. Algunas novelas antiguas que ya había leído ese verano. Algunos de los viejos juguetes rotos de Dudley. Eso era todo.  
No, no era así, recordó. Sonriendo, levantó la tabla floja y extrajo el viejo Walkman de Dudley y la cinta de Pearl Jam que había logrado comprar a principios de ese verano. Había ahorrado cuidadosamente recolectando cualquier dinero que encontrara en los cojines del sofá o cerca de las cabinas telefónicas. Estaba muy lejos de sus montones de oro en su bóveda de Gringotts. Se puso los auriculares y se sentó en su cama, mirando por la ventana en la miseria.  
A mitad de la cinta, Harry pudo escuchar algunos gritos. Consideró simplemente subir el volumen, pero era muy consciente de que no tenía muchas pilas en su habitación. Con un suspiro, decidió salvar su provisión. Apagó el walkman y lo colocó de nuevo debajo del suelo. Los gritos podrían entretenerlo, razonó. Incluso podría ser la policía, que venía a ver por qué los Dursleys habían encerrado a su sobrino, aunque no creía que fuera muy probable. Se arrastró hasta su puerta y presionó su oreja contra él. Pudo oír a tío Vernon maldecir con todo el aire de sus pulmones, y luego subir corriendo por las escaleras.  
Harry saltó hacia atrás desde la puerta, comprobó que el piso suelto estaba correctamente al ras con el resto del piso, y se sentó en su cama. Afuera, los pasos disminuyeron y luego se detuvieron. Otro set más ligero subió las escaleras más lentamente, y luego la voz de una mujer dijo algo demasiado en silencio para que Harry se diera cuenta.  
"¿Harry?"  
Harry miró a la puerta, demasiado sorprendido como para decir algo. Alguien llamó.  
"¿Harry?"  
"¿Draco?!" Harry saltó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin duda estaba alucinando.  
"Madre, es esta".  
Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Draco entró. Harry lo miro fijamente. "¿Eres real?"  
Draco frunció el ceño y luego se echó a reír. "Sí, Harry, soy real. O al menos eso creo "  
El resto de su respuesta se interrumpió cuando Harry se lanzó contra él, abrazándolo con fuerza. "¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!"  
Draco lo abrazó con la misma fuerza, luego se desenredó suavemente. "Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre".  
Harry miró a Draco y vio a una mujer rubia y alta parada allí. La había visto una vez antes, desde la distancia. De cerca, había una gran semejanza con Draco, aunque sus ojos eran azules en lugar de grises. Llevaba un elegante vestido muggle que Harry apostaría que costaba más que toda la ropa de tía Petunia y que tenía su varita mágica.  
"Es tan bueno conocerte por fin, Harry," dijo cálidamente. "Aunque desearía que las circunstancias fueran un poco más felices". Mientras lo decía, miró alrededor de la habitación. Cuando vio la lata de sopa abandonada y los barrotes de las ventanas, ella respiró bruscamente y entrecerró los ojos.  
"Coge tus cosas, nos vamos", le dijo Draco a Harry.  
Harry rápidamente agarró el Walkman y la lata de galletas debajo del piso, luego recogió sus suministros de dibujo de su mesita de noche. "Todo lo demás está en mi armario debajo de las escaleras", dijo torpemente.  
La señora Malfoy asintió una vez y alzó su varita, que no había guardado. Dados los gritos que seguían llegando desde el piso de abajo, Harry no podía culparla. Ella desbloqueó en silencio la cerradura de la jaula de Hedwig, luego apuntó con su varita hacia la ventana. Las barras afuera desaparecieron con una explosión.  
"Libera a tu lechuza, Harry, ella puede volar a la mansión. No hay duda de que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de estirar sus alas ". Mientras lo hacía, la Sra. Malfoy encogió la jaula de Hedwig y se la entregó a Draco, quien se la guardó en el bolsillo.  
"Después de ti, Harry", dijo Draco.  
Harry bajó las escaleras y se detuvo frente al armario. Los gritos en el salón se habían calmado a una acalorada discusión.  
"¿Están tus posesiones aquí, Harry?", Le preguntó la Sra. Malfoy. Él asintió con la cabeza en silencio, deseando que hubiera alguna forma de evitar que Malfoy pudiera ver dentro del armario. La señora Malfoy agitó otra vez su varita y abrió la puerta. Arrastró su baúl y su palo de escoba rápidamente, y trató de cerrar la puerta, pero la señora Malfoy extendió una mano. Estaba temblando mientras miraba hacia el viejo colchón donde Harry solía dormir.  
"Harry, ¿solías dormir aquí?" Preguntó ella en voz baja.  
"Sí."  
Draco lo rodeó con el brazo.  
"¿A que edad?"  
Harry frunció el ceño. "Er, bueno, desde que era un bebé, supongo, hasta que llegué al dormitorio de arriba cuando las cartas de Hogwarts comenzaron a llegar".  
La señora Malfoy encogió el baúl y la escoba en silencio y se los entregó a Draco mientras miraba hacia el armario. De repente, se enderezó y cerró la puerta. Cuando Harry la miró, su rostro no tenía nada de su calor anterior. Entró en el salón, con los dos chicos siguiéndolos, el brazo de Draco todavía alrededor de Harry. El tío Vernon y la tía Petunia se quedaron en silencio cuando la señora Malfoy entró en la habitación. Dudley se escondió sin éxito detrás del brazo del sofá.  
La señora Malfoy examinó fríamente a los Dursleys. "Señor y señora Dursley, cuando Draco me contó lo que Harry le había contado sobre su educación, pensé que estaba exagerando". Cuando el tío Vernon abrió la boca, levantó la mano. "No me interrumpirás. Como decía, pensé que mi hijo estaba exagerando. No creí que fuera posible que dos personas, personas con un hijo propio, pudieran obligar a su sobrino a vivir en un armario. Pero resulta, que lo hizo, hacer exactamente eso. Y luego, cuando regresó de la escuela, lo encerraron en su habitación. ¿Sabían que el pasado junio, Harry casi murió enfrentádose a un profesor corrupto que intentaba resucitar al Señor Oscuro? "  
La tía Petunia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.  
"Oh, ¿así que eres consciente de cómo era el Señor Oscuro? ¿Tu hermana quizás te contó historias sobre las atrocidades cometidas por él y sus seguidores? El sobrino que has tenido encerrado en su habitación es la única razón por la que el Señor Oscuro no resucitó hace dos meses". La señora Malfoy suspiró. "Tenía la esperanza de apelar a su sentido de la decencia o, en su defecto, hablar con usted como seres humanos racionales. Puedo ver que ninguna es una opción, así que permítanme recurrir a un método más crudo. Harry se quedará con nosotros el resto del verano, y luego pasará el resto del año en Hogwarts. Luego regresará a la estación King's Cross al final del año escolar. Estarán allí para recogerlo. Lo traerán a casa para el verano. Se le permitirá dormir en su dormitorio en el piso de arriba, y se lo alimentará adecuadamente. No será prisionero tampoco su lechuza. No bloquearás sus posesiones donde no pueda acceder a ellas. Y lo tratarás civilizadamente durante el verano. Se le permitirá comunicarse con sus amigos. Y luego lo llevarás a la estación de King's Cross cuando sea hora de que regrese a la escuela ".  
En esta momento, todos los ojos en la habitación estaban fijos en ella. Harry y los Dursley la miraban abiertamente, pero Draco sonreía ampliamente.  
"Si Harry le escribe una palabra a mi hijo de que ha sido maltratado como lo ha sido este verano, regresaré, y no seré tan agradable como lo he sido hoy. También regresaré si Draco le escribe a Harry y no recibe una respuesta de Harry. Créeme cuando digo que soy muy capaz de hacer que cada una de sus vidas sean tan miserable como la de Harry. Créame también cuando digo que tengo muchos amigos poderosos en lugares altos, y no temo represalias por nada que pueda hacerles”.  
La señora Malfoy miró a los Dursleys mientras tomaban sus palabras, luego puso su mano en el hombro de Draco. "Vamos, chicos. Cuanto antes estemos fuera de este lugar, mejor ".  
Los sacó de la puerta principal antes de detenerse bruscamente en el escalón delantero. "Harry, ¿hay generalmente un número tan grande de serpientes en tu jardín delantero?"  
Harry la miró y sonrió. "Er, no, señora Malfoy. Esto sería mi culpa. Disculpe."  
Pisó el camino y buscó la serpiente de hierba que había visto el día anterior. Efectivamente, estaba tirado en el suelo al lado del camino. Había al menos otras diez serpientes esparcidas por el césped. "¡Regresaste! Gracias."  
"El campo del que me habló tiene muchos roedores en él, chico humano. La caza era casi aburrida, incluso cuando llegaron mis amigos. Nos alimentaremos bien por mucho tiempo gracias a ti ".  
"Me alegra oír eso. Escucha, me voy ahora, pero volveré el próximo año. Trataré de visitarte en tu campo ".  
"Eso sería agradable, chico humano".  
Harry miró a los Malfoy. Draco parecía que había estado tratando de seguir la conversación, mientras su madre miraba a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"Er, entiendo que ¿Draco no te dijo que hablo Lengua pársel, entonces?"  
La señora Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "Se le pasó por alto ese detalle, me atrevo a decir. No importa. Ese es un don útil que tienes, Harry. Ahora, ¿estoy en lo cierto al suponer que estas serpientes no nos harán daño? "  
"No, les gusto porque les dije dónde encontrar presas fáciles".  
"Ya veo. Venga, entonces, hay un punto de Aparición no muy lejos de aquí ".  
Cuando salieron, Harry no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro. "Gracias por venir a buscarme".  
"¿Qué pensaste que haríamos, te dejaríamos morir de hambre?", Preguntó Draco.  
"Er, un poco".  
"Bueno no. Dobby me contó lo que sucedió, ya ves”  
"¿Dobby te lo dijo? Pero pensé que quería que me quedara aquí”.  
Draco suspiró. "Lo hizo, sí. Pero él estaba actuando más extrañamemte que de costumbre anoche, así que le ordené que me dijera qué sucedía. Él no puede desobedecer una orden directa de nadie en la familia, como ves, así que él tuvo que decirme lo que había hecho aquí. Naturalmente fui directo a mi madre, y aquí estamos".  
Harry le sonrió. "Eres un buen amigo."  
"Soy el mejor amigo", lo corrigió Draco.  
"Sí, definitivamente. Y tú estuviste brillante, señora Malfoy. ¿Todo eso era cierto? ¿Realmente puedes salirse con la suya el año próximo? "  
La señora Malfoy todavía estaba tensa, pero le sonrió. "Gracias. Y no, no era cierto. Si bien tengo muchos amigos en el Ministerio, sería arrestada si levantara mi varita mágica contra los muggles, excepto en defensa propia. Pero no sentí la necesidad de decirles eso".  
Los condujo a una callejuela y se detuvo. "Harry, ¿alguna vez has viajado por aparición antes?"  
"Er, no".  
"Bien entonces. Toma mi mano, eso es, ahora no te sueltes hasta que lleguemos ".  
Cuando Harry y Draco se aferraron firmemente a ambas manos, la señora Malfoy echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. La siguiente cosa que Harry supo fue que la mano de la señora Malfoy tiró de él, y él apretó su mano cuando sintió como si estuviera siendo apretado a través de un tubo estrecho. Había presión a su alrededor, no podía respirar adecuadamente y sus ojos estaban siendo empujados al cráneo y  
Y luego todo terminó, y se quedó sorbiendo aire fresco mientras se paraban frente a las altas puertas de hierro forjado, que se disolvían como el humo mientras caminaban directamente a través de ellas. La señora Malfoy le sonrió a Harry y le soltó la mano. "Bienvenido a Malfoy Manor. Draco, necesito escribirle al Ministerio para que la magia que usé en Privet Drive no sea atribuida a Harry. ¿Te gustaría mostrarle su habitación? Pensé que le gustaría usar el dormitorio verde ".  
"Sí Madre. ¡Vamos! "Draco agarró la mano de Harry y subieron por el camino de grava.  
Hecho de piedra gris, la casa que se alzaba al final del camino era la más grande que Harry había visto. Las puertas delanteras de doble piso se abrieron por sí mismas para mostrar un gran vestíbulo de mármol. Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo mientras Draco lo empujaba con impaciencia por la amplia escalera. Arrastró a Harry por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Sus paredes estaban llenas de retratos de personas rubias y pálidas que murmuraban mientras los dos muchachos pasaban corriendo. Finalmente, Draco frenó hasta detenerse.  
Abrió una puerta y la habitación se iluminó de inmediato. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue que la habitación era muy acertada. Una alfombra de color verde pálido cubría la mayor parte del piso de madera dura. Los muebles de madera también eran pálidos, y la cama y los sillones estaban cubiertos con una tela verde pálido a juego. En las ventanas se abrían unas cortinas verdes más oscuras, que mostraban los amplios jardines exteriores.  
Draco sacó de su bolsillo las pertenencias encogidas de Harry, las colocó en la cama y señaló las puertas de una de las paredes. "Ese es tu baño por allí, y ese es el armario. Un elfo doméstico vendrá más tarde para deshacer sus cosas y guardarlas para ti. Ahora vamos, quiero mostrarte mi habitación ".  
Si Harry había pensado que el dormitorio verde era grande, eso era solo porque aún no había visto el de Draco. Situado al lado del de Harry, era incluso más grande que su dormitorio en Hogwarts. Harry miró con asombro. Había una gran cama de cuatro pilares contra una pared, cubierta con ropa de cama de color azul plateado y un montón de almohadas. Al igual que en el dormitorio verde, había dos puertas en la pared opuesta, y dos grandes ventanales que daban al patio. Las estanterías corrían a lo largo de una pared, y había más estantes cubiertos con juguetes y adornos entre el baño y las puertas del armario. Harry sonrió cuando vio que la corona blanca que Draco había tomado de la partida de ajedrez tenía un lugar prominente. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención cuando subió a la alfombra gris fue la pared detrás de la cama de Draco.  
Mientras que las otras tres paredes estaban pintadas de un gris pálido, esta tenía un gran mural. Mostraba una exuberante montaña verde con un bosque en la distancia. En el primer plano había un gran dragón verde pálido. Mientras Harry miraba, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
"Mi madre lo pintó cuando era bebé. Es un verde galés. He estado pensando en pintarlo, pero creo que le gusta mucho ", dijo Draco avergonzado.  
Harry se dio la vuelta. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es genial!"  
Draco sonrió. "Vamos, déjame mostrarte los jardines".  
Condujo por la puerta de entrada, pero en lugar de bajar por el camino, tomó un camino más pequeño que siguió la circunferencia de la casa. Mientras pasaban por un jardín formal lleno de rosas blancas, Harry pensó felizmente cuán celosa estaría la tía Petunia si pudiera verlo.  
"Ese es el jardín de nudos de Tudor", señaló Draco un elaborado laberinto hecho de setos bajos, rodeando una fuente que fluye. "El primer Lucius Malfoy lo hizo construir cuando intentaba cortejar a la Reina Isabel I. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó, así que pasó el resto de su vida engañando a cualquier otra pretendiente que tenía".  
"¿Él quería casarse con un muggle?" Harry no pudo evitar preguntar.  
Draco asintió. "Esto fue antes del Estatuto de secreto, por supuesto. Madre me lo contó todo; A mi padre no le gusta mencionarlo ".  
"Lo entiendo."  
Siguieron caminando, y pronto dejaron atrás los jardines formales, y entraron en una vasta extensión de césped, rodeada por más setos. Había estatuas pálidas esparcidas sobre la hierba, una gran glorieta de mármol a un lado y un estanque artificial en la base de la suave pendiente.  
"¿Son ... son pavos reales albinos?", Señaló Harry.  
"Sí. Son una especie de tradición familiar, aunque mi padre ha mejorado el programa de cría, creo. Ya no nacen pavos reales de colores, en cualquier caso ".  
Harry miró a los pájaros mientras bordeaban el estanque. Nunca antes había visto nada albino, ni en persona, y encontró a los pájaros hermosos de una manera espeluznante.  
"¡Vamos, Potter!" Draco dijo con impaciencia.  
Harry apartó la mirada de los pavos reales para encontrar a Draco parado frente a un pequeño cobertizo, situado frente a un campo de Quidditch.  
"¿Tienes tu propio campo de Quidditch?" Preguntó Harry con envidia.  
Draco asintió feliz. “Está en el centro de los terrenos, así que los muggles no pueden vernos volar. Las snitch y bludger están encantados para que no salgan de los límites ".  
Desapareció dentro del cobertizo, emergiendo un minuto más tarde, agarrando su escoba y un pequeño baúl. "¿Listo para perder?"  
"¡Mas quisieras!"  
Draco puso el baúl en el suelo. "¡Tilly!" Un pequeño elfo apareció junto a él. Al igual que Dobby, llevaba una sucia funda de almohada, pero esta era incluso más pequeña que Dobby y tenía ojos marrones.  
"¿Sí Maestro Draco?" Chilló.  
"Necesitamos la escoba de Harry, devuélvela a su tamaño completo. Y un poco de zumo".  
"Sí, maestro Draco", chilló de nuevo y desapareció con una pequeña grieta.  
"¿Cuántos elfos domésticos posees?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro, exactamente. Tilly es mío, y has conocido a Dobby; el pertenece a mi padre. Sé que mamá tiene uno, pero ahora se está haciendo viejo. Y hay algunos en la cocina, jardines y lavandería ".  
Un pop anunció el regreso de Tilly. "Aquí está tu escoba, señor".  
Harry le quitó su Nimbus. "Gracias, Tilly".  
Harry y Draco pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando Quidditch uno a uno con quaffle y una bludger. Cada uno de ellos tenía un bate de golpeador, pero aun así, estaban bastante magullados cuando terminaron. Tilly había regresado en algún momento y había instalado una pequeña mesa con zumo de manzana fresco y algunos sándwiches, y se pusieron a comer mientras comparaban las magulladuras.  
"Mi madre tiene un poco de salvia que se deshará de ellos, no te preocupes", aseguró Draco a Harry cuando le mostró su estómago.  
"Bien, porque esto realmente duele. Aunque es mejor que estar encerrado en mi habitación," reflexionó Harry.  
"Sobre eso ... creo que deberías contárselo a alguien", dijo Draco, volviéndose serio.  
"¿Quien?"  
"No lo sé ... ¿Snape, tal vez? Quiero decir, no puedes querer volver allí el próximo verano ".  
Harry tomó un sándwich tristemente. "No creo que tenga muchas opciones. No tengo otra familia. ¡Además, creo que los Dursleys tienen demasiado miedo de tu madre para probar algo así otra vez! "  
Draco sonrió. "Ella es bastante feroz cuando está enfadada, ¿no es así? Deberías haberla visto cuando mi padre dijo que quería enviarme al extranjero para ir a la escuela, en lugar de a Hogwarts ".  
"¿Que pasó?"  
"Bueno, hubo un montón de gritos, lo cual es inusual, ya que en realidad no gritan mucho. Podía oírlos desde mi habitación. A juzgar por los golpes, creo que la madre demolió una gran parte del estudio de padre; La mayoría de los elfos domésticos tardaron una semana en volver a ordenarlo. Y luego todo se quedó en silencio y un rato después, papá apareció y me dijo que iría a Hogwarts después de todo ".  
"Bueno, estoy muy contento de que tu mamá sea tan aterradora, entonces," sonrió Harry. "De lo contrario, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido".  
"Cierto. Ahora vamos, tenemos que lavarnos antes de la cena ".  
********

Tenían una hora antes de la cena, por lo que Harry estaba increíblemente agradecido cuando entró al baño. Era más grande que su habitación en el Dursleys, y el baño parecía más una piscina. Había una ducha separada que habría sido grande incluso para Hagrid, y un mostrador largo con un profundo lavabo frente al espejo. Todo estaba hecho en piedra verde y blanca que combinaba con el dormitorio.  
Harry llenó el baño y añadió un poco de gel de burbujas, que resultó ser para crear burbujas brillantes que flotaban en la superficie del agua. Se lavó rápidamente y luego nadó hasta que las burbujas desaparecieron antes de finalmente salir. Se envolvió en una gran toalla esponjosa y se metió en el armario, donde evidentemente los elfos domésticos habían desempacado toda su ropa.  
Harry cuidadosamente seleccionó su mejor camisa y jeans; tuvo la sensación de que cenar con los Malfoy sería un asunto de lujo. Intentó, sin éxito, alisar su cabello en algo ordenado cuando llamaron a la puerta.  
"Entra", llamó. Unos segundos más tarde, Draco entró en el baño y miró a su alrededor.  
"¿Qué hiciste exactamente en tu baño?", Preguntó finalmente.  
Harry apartó la mirada del espejo. Había grandes charcos en la mayor parte del piso, y un montón de toallas empapadas en la esquina. "Yo, er, no soy muy bueno en natación, e hice un lío, así que traté de limpiarlo, pero luego me quedé sin toallas".  
"Para eso son los elfos domésticos. ¡Harry! "Draco negó con la cabeza. "Olvídate de tu cabello, no tenemos toda la noche".  
Harry soltó su cepillo y enderezó su camisa antes de seguir a Draco al pasillo. Estaba de pronto nervioso por la cena. Mientras que la madre de Draco había sido perfectamente amable con él, no estaba ansioso por conocer a su padre. Recordó lo que Snape le había contado sobre la actitud del señor Malfoy hacia los muggles y los mestizos, y se estremeció,  
Draco lo condujo a un gran comedor. Había una chimenea de mármol a lo largo de una pared y una larga mesa que podía haber sentado a veinte personas fácilmente. Había cuatro lugares, en los dos extremos de la mesa, mientras que Draco y Harry se sentaban a un lado, un elfo de la casa apareció junto a ellos y les vertió a cada uno una copa de agua helada antes de desaparecer de nuevo.  
La señora Malfoy entró y se sentó frente a ellos. "¿Habéis tenido los dos una buena tarde?"  
Ambos asintieron cuando el señor Malfoy entró y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. "Narcissa. Draco Ah, y este debe ser Harry Potter." Sus fríos ojos grises examinaron a Harry.  
"Es un placer conocerte", dijo nervioso.  
"Igualmente, estoy seguro", dijo el Sr. Malfoy. "Te quedas con nosotros el resto del verano, tengo entendido".  
"Si cariño. Lo he arreglado todo con su tía y tío", dijo la señora Malfoy.  
Harry y Draco compartieron una sonrisa; ella no le había dado a los Dursley mucha elección en el asunto.  
Otro elfo doméstico apareció junto a la señora Malfoy. "Tendremos el vino de elfo, y medio vaso para los niños".  
Lo que siguió fue una de las comidas más extrañas que Harry había experimentado. La señora Malfoy dominó la conversación, y varias veces le dio la impresión a Harry de que estaba alejándose de ciertos temas. Malfoy estaba hablando de personas en el ministerio de las que Harry nunca había oído hablar, por lo que se concentró en su comida, que era mejor que incluso la comida de Hogwarts. Draco le habló acerca de cada plato que se servía, la mayoría de los cuales consistía en comida de la que Harry nunca había oído hablar. Estaba bastante seguro de que muchos de los platos eran franceses. Ciertamente no eran ingleses, en cualquier caso, pensó, mientras escuchaba a Draco decir otro nombre incomprensible. Sin embargo, disfrutó mucho de su primer vaso de vino.  
Finalmente, el señor Malfoy se fue a su estudio, y la señora Malfoy también se levantó. "Cariño, pensé que podríamos hacer un viaje a Amesbury mañana, así que asegúrate de que estás listo a una hora razonable, por favor. Buenas noches."  
Los muchachos dijeron buenas noches y luego se dirigieron al piso de arriba.  
"¿Qué hay en Amesbury?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Compras", dijo felizmente Draco.


	2. En el que Harry se acostumbra a vivir en la mansión Malfoy

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado por alguien que chillaba su nombre. Extendió la mano a ciegas por sus gafas y se las puso, parpadeando hacia el elfo junto a su cama antes de recordar dónde estaba él.  
"El maestro Draco quiere que te unas a él en su habitación, señor", chilló el elfo.  
"Bien, está bien. Gracias" murmuró Harry. El elfo desapareció y Harry se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.  
Encontró a Draco sentado en la cama, rodeado de montones de cartas y paquetes. Había dos bandejas de desayuno junto a él.  
"Pensé que te gustaría tener todo el correo que Dobby ha estado acumulando", dijo cuando notó a Harry. "Y también tienes regalos de cumpleaños".  
"¡Genial!" Harry rápidamente se acomodó junto a Draco y desayunaron antes de ponerse con el correo.  
"Guau, hay muchas cosas aquí", dijo Harry mientras se abría paso. La mayor parte era de Draco y Hermione, pero había algunos de Pansy, Daphne y Theo, e incluso uno o dos de sus otros amigos.  
"Bueno, parecías bastante desesperado cuando nos rogaste a todos que te escribiéramos".  
"¡No lo parecía, idiota!"  
"Si que lo parecías. Parecía que te llevaban a Azkaban cuando salimos del Expreso de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, terminaste prisionero ... "  
"¿Qué es Azkaban?"  
"La prisión de los magos, por supuesto. Es horrible, está en una roca en medio del Mar del Norte ... Prefiero no hablar de eso. Estamos celebrando tu libertad, no deprimiéndonos a ambos. Aquí, abre tus regalos ".  
Hagrid le había enviado un paquete de bizcochos. "Er, no tienes perros, ¿verdad?"  
Draco negó con la cabeza. "Llamaré a un elfo para que lo lleve a la cocina, tal vez puedan ... Hacer algo con ellos".  
"Bien."  
El siguiente regalo fue de Hermione. "¡Nuevos guantes de Quidditch!"  
Draco levantó uno y lo arrojó de nuevo, haciendo pucheros. "Son de autentica piel de dragón".  
"¿No es eso algo bueno?" Preguntó Harry confundido. Le gustaban sus nuevos guantes; Eran de color verde oscuro y muy suave.  
"No cuando eclipsa lo que te tengo, no lo es", dijo con sequedad Draco.  
Harry rodó sus ojos y buscó el último paquete. "Estoy seguro de que me gustará tanto o más tu regalo".  
El regalo de Draco resultó ser dos libros. Una historia de la lengua pársel y los que la hablan era un libro delgado, empequeñecido por el otro, Una enciclopedia de serpientes.  
"Ese libro de gente que habla pársel no es muy largo porque no ha habido muchos de ustedes", explicó Draco. "Pero el libro de serpientes mira cada especie de serpiente, tanto mágica como no mágica. Y hay una sección en la parte posterior que enumera sus usos en pociones, y... "  
Harry lo interrumpió saltando sobre él y dándole un feroz abrazo que lo dejó medio enterrado en el montón de almohadas. Se echó hacia atrás para mirar el libro de serpientes mientras Draco se ponía a tartamudear. Harry lo miró antes de volver al libro. "Lo siento, no quise aplastarte así. Es solo que esto es realmente genial. Me encanta."  
Draco parecía un poco más feliz al respecto. "Bueno. Intenté encontrar un diccionario de pársel, pero aparentemente no existen. El empleado con el que hablé dijo que no hay un lenguaje escrito, lo que es simplemente estúpido. ¿Cómo puedes enseñar a alguien un idioma si no puedes escribirlo? "  
Harry frunció el ceño al índice mientras él respondía distraídamente. "¿Tal vez no se puede enseñar?"  
"Se puede enseñar cualquier idioma, Potter," se burló Draco. "De hecho..."  
Cuando no terminó, Harry levantó la vista. "De hecho, ¿qué, Draco?"  
Draco parecía extrañamente inseguro de sí mismo, lo que Harry encontraba extrañamente encantador. "Esperaba que pudieras enseñarme".  
Harry lo miro fijamente.  
"Solo unas pocas frases. Entonces podría hablar con Olamide, tal vez".  
Harry negó con la cabeza rápidamente. "Lo siento, no, no es que no quiera. No sé si puedo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía que podía hablar hasta que me lo indicaste. Entonces ... lo intentaré, pero no esperes mucho. Nunca he enseñado a nadie antes, probablemente lo haré fatal ".  
Draco se iluminó. "Eso no es cierto. Siempre estás enseñando a Theo y Tracey sobre cosas muggles ".  
"Sí, porque siguen molestándome con eso".  
"Entonces puedes enseñar. ¡Solo necesitas estar debidamente motivado!" Draco le sonrió.  
"Me voy a arrepentir de esto".  
********

Cuando Harry y Draco entraron en el estudio de la señora Malfoy, la encontraron sentada detrás de su escritorio.  
"Ah, buenos días chicos. Solo necesito terminar esta carta para Polly Parkinson. Solo será un minuto ".  
Harry miró a su alrededor mientras esperaban. El estudio de la señora Malfoy era una habitación amplia y luminosa, decorada con muebles de madera blanca y telas de color verde oscuro. Los grandes ventanales estaban abiertos para permitir la brisa del verano, y Harry se dirigió hacia ellos para mirar. Draco lo siguió.  
"¿Cuánto de esto le pertenece a tu familia?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Hmmm. Bueno, todos los campos son nuestros, más allá de ese arroyo ... Ah, y la propiedad se extiende parcialmente hacia ese bosque de allí. Draco les señaló.  
"Guau."  
Draco sonrió. "Y a pocos kilómetros de allí está Stonehenge. Podríamos llevarte allí, si quieres"  
Charlaron sobre Stonehenge por un tiempo. Según Draco, era una fuente de magia poderosa, pero difícil de aprovechar para la mayoría de los magos.  
"No estoy muy seguro de por qué, mi madre me lo explicó una vez, pero era muy joven y realmente no entendí nada", admitió.  
Una lechuza revoloteó por la ventana por encima de sus cabezas, y la señora Malfoy se acercó detrás de ellos. "Perdón por eso, pero esa mujer se impacienta cada vez más si no respondo rápidamente ... Ahora, ¿estás listo para ir?"  
Draco asintió.  
"Excelente. Harry, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Draco me dijo que ustedes dos tienen algún tipo de pacto de compras? "  
"Er, sí. Pero tengo que ir a Gringotts. No tengo mucho dinero conmigo ", dijo torpemente. "Lamento ser una molestia".  
"¡Tonterías! Si bien no tardaríamos mucho tiempo en ir a Gringotts, eso será innecesario. La tienda a la que vamos se complacerá en enviar su factura a los goblins para que la solucionen. Somos algunos de sus clientes más valiosos, ya ves ", dijo.  
Se dirigieron a las puertas para que la Sra. Malfoy pudiera volver a aparecérselas, ya que la mansión estaba protegida contra ella. Esta vez, Harry sabía qué esperar, pero aún así no lo encontraba del todo agradable. Volar era definitivamente su modo de transporte favorito.  
Se habían aparecido en un grupo de árboles en un pequeño parque. Se alisaron la ropa y rápidamente salieron del parque. La señora Malfoy caminaba junto a ellos mientras Draco señalaba varias tiendas a Harry.  
"Y esta es la tienda de ropa favorita de la madre".  
"No diría favorita, cariño. Es la más cercano que abastece a las brujas ", corrigió ella.  
Harry miró a la tienda, dudoso. Era pequeña y oscura, y él podía distinguir el letrero que estaba encima de las ventanas de la pantalla. Ainsley's Emporium. Siguió a los Malfoy dentro y se detuvo confuso.  
No creía que pudiera haber imaginado un lugar en el que era menos probable que compraran. La ropa en el interior estaba desactualizada y aplastada desordenadamente en los estantes y perchas, sin un sistema organizativo que pudiera descubrir. También había un olor penetrante de bolas de naftalina. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a Draco mientras la señora Malfoy se paraba frente al sórdido mostrador.  
Un adolescente de aspecto aburrido dejó su revista y la miró. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"  
"¿Puedo hablar con el señor Ainsley, por favor?" Preguntó la señora Malfoy con calma. Aparentemente estaba acostumbrada al servicio aquí.  
La chica suspiró mientras se encorvaba hacia una puerta con cortinas. "¡Sr. Ainsley! ¡Una cliente pregunta por ti! "Regresó a su zona detrás de la caja registradora. "Él estará aquí en un segundo", dijo, y luego comenzó a hojear su revista nuevamente.  
Escucharon pasos detrás de la cortina antes de que se tiraran a un lado para revelar un hombre pequeño y de aspecto ratonil. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron cuando vio a sus clientes.  
"¡Señora Malfoy! Por favor, venga. Ah, y has traído a tu hijo hoy, bueno ... a un... Dios mío, ¿es Harry Potter? "  
Harry intentó taparse la cicatriz mientras se acercaba aún más a Draco.  
"Sí. Si no puede servirnos sin mirarle, nos iremos a otro lado", dijo la señora Malfoy con desdén.  
"No hay necesidad de eso, no, de hecho. Vengan por favor”. Ainsley recuperó la compostura y les abrió la cortina.  
Entraron en un estrecho pasillo. Ainsley pasó junto a ellos, abrió una puerta y la mantuvo abierta para ellos. Los Malfoy desaparecieron dentro, claramente acostumbrados a esta rutina. Harry lo siguió y se detuvo en el umbral.  
Lo que él había estado esperando que fuera una pequeña habitación trasera era en cambio una gran tienda bien iluminada. Era tan grande como el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, y estaba lleno de ropa cuidadosamente ordenada. Los vaqueros y las camisetas ocupaban el mismo espacio de piso que las túnicas de mago completo, y los maniquíes exhibían una mezcla de ambos estilos de ropa. Zapatos de todo tipo cubrían una pared, y también había accesorios y pijamas.  
"Ah, supongo que nunca has visto un tienda de grandes almacenes mágicos entonces?" Ainsley le preguntó a Harry mientras él lo atravesaba. "Más variedad que cualquier tienda en el callejón Diagon o Hogsmeade", volvió su atención a la Sra. Malfoy. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy? ¿Un nuevo conjunto de túnicas formales, tal vez?”  
La señora Malfoy sonrió. "No necesito nada hoy. Estamos aquí por Harry. Necesita un guardarropa completo, ya que su actual no es adecuado para él ".  
Ainsley volvió sus ojos a Harry y le dio una minuciosa vez. "Ah, sí, puedo ver lo que quieres decir, señora. Creo que podremos solucionarlo adecuadamente hoy ".  
Antes de que Harry supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Ainsley lo había guiado a un gran vestidor y estaba tomando sus medidas. Recordó la forma en que Ollivander lo había medido cuando compró su varita mágica, pero el recuerdo pronto se desvaneció. Donde Ollivander había estado callado y algo espeluznante, Ainsley era un hombre alegre. La forma en que él seguía diciendo "arr" hizo que Harry pensara en un pirata, y dio una serie de amables pero detalladas instrucciones a un flujo ininterrumpido de asistentes que vinieron a unirse a ellos. Rápidamente regresaron, cada uno con ropas llenas de ropa que colgaban en ganchos alrededor de la habitación.  
"Aquí estamos, Sr. Potter. Pruébate esto para empezar. Guarda todo lo que te apetezca y descarta todo lo que no en esa canasta allí ".  
Harry lo miró mientras se marchaba y cerró la puerta en silencio, antes de volverse hacia la ropa y encogerse de hombros y recoger un par de vaqueros  
Harry acababa de ponerse un jersey negro sobre su cabeza cuando tocó suavemente la puerta. Lo abrió para encontrar a la señora Malfoy sonriéndole. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio su atuendo.  
"Oh, Harry, espero que estés pensando en comprarlo, te queda tan bien", dijo ella, y luego entró en la habitación.  
"Er, sí, me gusta", respondió Harry.  
La señora Malfoy comenzó a revisar el montón de ropa que había estado pensando en comprar. "Tienes sorpresivamente buen gusto para ser la primera vez que compras. Aunque estos no valen" lanzó varias camisas y jerséis hacia un lado. "El estilo está bien, pero esos colores no te favorecen en absoluto".  
Ella se enderezó y lo miró. "Hmmm. El negro se ve bien en ti. Con tu piel, pelo y ojos, creo que también debe adherirse a verdes oscuros, azules, grises y tal vez algunos rojos fuertes. Sin embargo, el color amarillo está definitivamente fuera", ella le dio una patada a la ropa ofensiva con su pie.  
"Er, está bien". Harry nunca había pensado mucho en los colores que le convenían. Estaba mayormente feliz cuando la ropa que heredaba de Dudley eran solo seis tallas demasiado grandes en lugar de diez.  
"Creo que con esto la ropa informal está cubierta por ahora. Haré que Ainsley te pruebe un conjunto de ropas, no puedes usar tus ropas escolares en público, ya sabes, y algunos abrigos de invierno. Y realmente debo ir a ayudar a Draco con los vaqueros que te prometió que se compraría ".  
Un buen rato después la señora Malfoy declaró que habían terminado. Sin embargo, más dependientes habían tomado todas las selecciones de Harry en el registro mientras se le indicaba que recogiera zapatos y accesorios.  
"Si solo firmas aquí, Sr. Potter, le enviaré esto a Gringotts para que se cobre", Ainsley le acercó un trozo de pergamino a Harry. Firmó rápidamente, tratando de no pensar en el precio. Sin embargo, no todos los días uno se compra un armario completo, pensó, mientras guardaba el largo recibo.  
La señora Malfoy ni siquiera miró el total cuando firmó para ella y las cosas de Draco. Ella había dicho con fingida culpa que no podía resistirse a un nuevo par de tacones. "Tendrás que entregarlos a la mansión"  
"Por supuesto, señora".  
Hecho el trabajo, Ainsley los acompañó de vuelta a la tienda muggle, antes de ir hacia la calle.  
La señora Malfoy suspiró feliz. "Bueno, Harry, espero que estés ansioso por llegar a casa y ver tus nuevas compras, pero ¿qué tal si almorzamos primero? Hay una panadería no demasiado lejos que hace los pasteles más exquisitos, y a Draco le encanta sus batidos."  
Mientras caminaban por la calle del pueblo, Harry no pudo evitar mirar en cada ventana de su reflejo. Llevaba uno de sus nuevos outfits de la tienda, y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho mejor que se veía en la ropa que le quedaba bien.  
"Por favor, dime que no desafiarás a Blaise por el título de Slytherin más vanidoso", dijo Draco después de un rato.  
Harry solo se rió. "¿Te refieres a tu título?"  
“No sé de que hablas", dijo con arrogancia Draco.  
"¿Oh sí?" Harry alargó la mano y rápidamente ensució el cabello de Draco, provocando un aullido del rubio, que le dio un empujón.  
La señora Malfoy los condujo a la panadería. Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry y Draco estaban felizmente probándose los batidos del otro cuando la señora Malfoy tomó un sorbo de café y esperaron su comida.  
"¿Hay algún lugar al que le gustaría ir después del almuerzo?", Preguntó. Draco tomó su batido de plátano mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Harry tomó un sorbo de caramelo antes de responder. "En realidad, si no es demasiado problema, me gustaría detenerme en un supermercado. O una tienda de conveniencia   
"Por supuesto que no es demasiado problema. ¿Qué estabas buscando? "La señora Malfoy sonrió alentador.  
"Solo algunas pilas".  
"¿Qué son las pilas?", Preguntó Draco.  
"Son, er, bueno ... Son tubos pequeños con electricidad en ellos, que los muggles usan para hacer que los dispositivos eléctricos portátiles funcionen", explicó Harry torpemente. Él solo tenía una comprensión básica de ellos, él mismo.  
"¿Para qué los necesitas?" Continuó Draco.  
"Mi Walkman. Er, eso es un reproductor de música portátil ".  
Draco se inclinó hacia adelante con interés, pero la señora Malfoy sacudía la cabeza. "No van a hacer ningún bien, Harry. Tu dispositivo de música no funcionará en la mansión ni en Hogwarts. Demasiada magia en la atmósfera para que funcione la tecnología muggle ".  
"Oh". Todo ese tiempo dedicado a ahorrar para la cinta, y ahora ni siquiera podría usarlo.  
"No te preocupes. Hay un encantamiento simple que puedo realizar más tarde, que permitirá que su dispositivo funcione de manera normal. Y tampoco requerirá pilas.  
"¡Oh! Gracias ", le dijo Harry con gratitud. "Y, gracias por hoy. De Verdad."  
La cara de la señora Malfoy tomó una expresión curiosa mientras ella respondía. "No fue nada, Harry, realmente. La ropa que esos muggles te habían dado era atroz. Ya era hora de que eligieras algo que te gusta. De hecho, cuando lleguemos a casa, destruiré tu ropa vieja por ti, si quieres.  
Harry consideró esto. "¿Estaría bien si la quemara?"  
"No veo por qué no. Draco puede mostrarte dónde tenemos nuestras hogueras ".  
Draco sonrió y se lanzó a una explicación detallada de exactamente en qué consistía una hoguera de Malfoy cuando Harry se recostó satisfecho. Las compras fueron maravillosas.  
********

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, Harry fue directo a su habitación para ordenar su ropa nueva. Casi había sacado todo lo que había desempaquetado en su cama cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta. Levantó la vista para encontrar a la señora Malfoy mirándolo.  
"Acabo de pasar para hacer el encantamiento a tu reproductor de música", dijo.  
"Genial, solo un segundo".  
Harry buscó el desorden en su cama y se lo entregó. Ella lo giró con curiosidad, saltando un poco cuando presionó el botón de expulsión y el compartimento de la cinta se abrió de golpe. Lo cerró con delicadeza nuevamente y luego movió su varita sobre él antes de devolverlo.  
"Gracias."  
La señora Malfoy solo sonrió y salió, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Harry inmediatamente se zambulló en su cama y buscó los auriculares hasta que encontró. Rápidamente presionó play y sonrió cuando la música comenzó como normal, antes de volver a sus compras.  
Poco después, Harry estaba examinando sus ropas nuevas y pensando en los acontecimientos del día.  
"Sé que algún día tendrás una vida hermosa, sé que serás una estrella", cantó en voz baja mientras colgaba sus nuevas túnicas y su capa a juego en el armario. Eran de color verde oscuro y una de sus prendas favoritas. "En el cielo de otra persona, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ser así? ¿Por qué no puede ser pequeño?"  
Se sobresaltó cuando una mano le agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar. Miró a los divertidos ojos de Draco y se sonrojó.  
"¿echando de menos a alguien, verdad?"  
"Pearl Jam", murmuró mientras se quitaba los auriculares.  
Draco ladeó la cabeza. "¿Quién demonios es ella?"  
Harry levantó la vista de los vaqueros que estaba doblando. "¿Qué? No, son una banda de grunge de Seattle ".  
Draco lo miró fijamente. "¿Son de dónde?"  
Harry le devolvió la mirada, antes de volver al comienzo de la canción y poner un auricular en la oreja de Draco y presionar nuevamente para tocar. "Sólo escucha."  
Draco saltó un poco cuando la música comenzó a sonar en su oído, pero pronto se relajó contra la cabecera de la cama de Harry, observándolo separar su ropa. Harry notó por el rabillo del ojo que Draco estaba moviendo un pie al ritmo de la música. Cuando terminó, se dejó caer en la cama y sonrió.  
"¿Qué piensas?"  
Draco lo miró y cambió los auriculares a la oreja más lejos de Harry. "Ellos son ... Son buenos. Aunque es completamente antinatural tener la música dentro de mi oído ".  
"Puedo hablar con las serpientes, pero ¿crees que la forma en que escucho música es rara?" Harry se rió.  
"Exactamente."  
"Idiota".  
Draco lo golpeó con una almohada. "Imbécil. Ahora vamos, vamos a ir a la hoguera "  
********

En la cena de esa noche fueron solo los tres, ya que el señor Malfoy tenía negocios con alguien del ministerio que se estaba retrasando. Cuando la Sra. Malfoy se disculpó con Harry por esto, no pudo evitar sentirse complacido. Mientras él y Draco habían estado quemando su ropa vieja, Harry se había dado cuenta de que el señor Malfoy los estaba mirando desde la ventana del piso de arriba. Draco no lo había visto, y Harry no lo mencionó. La expresión del señor Malfoy le había dejado bastante incómodo.  
La Sra. Malfoy se retiró a su estudio después de la cena, y los chicos al salón. Draco estaba leyendo una serie de niños mágicos de la que Harry nunca había oído hablar, mientras Harry estaba metódicamente trabajando en su enciclopedia de serpientes. Fue lento, pero completamente absorbente, y no escuchó a Draco en silencio levantarse y marcharse.  
Harry saltó cuando una mesa de ajedrez se levitó frente al sillón donde estaba. Levantó la vista para ver a Draco y su madre entrar a la habitación.  
"Draco me dice que te estás convirtiendo en un jugador bastante formidable", dijo la señora Malfoy mientras se sentaba frente a Harry.  
"Realmente no. Él todavía gana la mayor parte del tiempo ".  
"Bueno, entonces, ¿qué tal si juego y puedes verlo completamente humillado?", Preguntó en tono de conspiración.  
Harry sonrió y cerró su libro. "Suena bien."  
Draco rodó sus ojos y se sentó detrás de los pedazos blancos. "Te estás olvidando de que he logrado derrotar a las piezas de ajedrez de McGonagall. Eso debería contar para algo."  
"Tienes tu trofeo", respondió Harry.  
"Y creo que Harry y Hermione ayudaron, cariño", dijo la Sra. Malfoy.  
"En realidad no", dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. "Draco principalmente nos mantuvo a salvo de las otras piezas. Aunque Hermione consiguió matar un peón ".  
La señora Malfoy sonrió con cariño a su hijo y luego chasqueó los dedos. Un elfo doméstico entró en la habitación con una bandeja de té, sirvió para todos y desapareció de nuevo. La conversación fue ligera mientras Harry sorbía su té y observaba cómo la señora Malfoy maniobraba rápidamente a Draco en jaque mate. Draco gruñó y tomó su té mientras la Sra. Malfoy lanzaba un hechizo reparador sobre las piezas destrozadas y volvía a colocar el tablero.  
"¿Te apetece un juego, Harry?"  
Harry la miró fijamente. "¿Después de ver eso? No, gracias. ¡Me ganarías en cuatro movimientos! Además, sé cuánto Draco ha echado de menos esto. Y tengo una pila de correo para responder ".  
"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Draco, incluso mientras movía su primera pieza.  
"Sí. Ya he esperado un día para que Hermione sepa que estoy libre de los Dursleys. No quiero saber qué diría si la dejo sin saber mucho más tiempo ".  
Draco se estremeció ligeramente. "Probablemente te enviaría un aullador".  
"¿Que es eso?"  
"Una carta que se dicta gritando y luego repite las palabras al destinatario. Por lo general, con muchos gritos ", dijo la Sra. Malfoy.  
"Bien entonces. Definitivamente responderé esta noche, en ese caso. Buenas noches."  
Harry los dejó en su juego de ajedrez y regresó a su habitación. Se puso alegremente su pijama nuevo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que dejara de sonreír tontamente cada vez que se ponía su ropa nueva. Bastante tiempo, pensó. No solo le gustaban las rayas verdes y blancas, sino que realmente encajaban. Eso tomaría un tiempo para acostumbrarse.  
Agarró su correo y se acomodó en la cama. Vaciló un segundo y luego gritó incierto. "¿Tilly?" Él sonrió aliviado cuando el pequeño elfo apareció junto a su cama.  
"¿Qué es lo que quiere señor?" Chilló.  
"¿Podría por favor tener chocolate caliente? Si no es demasiada molestia "  
"¡Por supuesto, señor!" Tilly desapareció y regresó un minuto más tarde con una bandeja de plata. Había una jarra a juego, una taza y un cuenco de malvaviscos con un pequeño par de pinzas.  
"¿Puede Tilly traer al señor algo más?"  
"No, esto es genial. Gracias."  
Tilly se inclinó y desapareció, dejando a Harry solo en su habitación. Llenó su taza, le puso un montón de malvaviscos y luego comenzó a ordenar su correo. Le tomó unas horas y muchas tazas de chocolate caliente hasta que leyó todo y escribió respuestas. Finalmente,tenía cartas para Hermione, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Blaise y Tracey. También había hecho una tarjeta de cumpleaños para Neville, dibujando un león rojo y dorado en la portada, ya que sabía que el cumpleaños de Neville era en algún momento alrededor del suyo.  
"¿Tilly?"  
El elfo apareció de inmediato. "¿Qué puede hacer Tilly, señor?"  
"¿Puedes mostrarme dónde está mi lechuza, por favor?"  
Tilly lo miró con curiosidad. "Tilly puede llevar el correo del señor a su lechuza ella misma, señor".  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, me gustaría verla. En realidad, ¿podrías obtener algo de carne de la cocina primero? ¿Quizás algo de lo que cenamos esta noche, si queda algo? "  
"Por supuesto señor."  
Cuando el elfo desapareció, Harry rápidamente se puso la bata y las zapatillas y recogió sus cartas.  
"¿Está listo el señor para irse?" Preguntó Tilly, sosteniendo un paquete cubierto de servilletas.  
"Por supuesto."  
Harry siguió al elfo mientras conducía por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y atravesó el vestíbulo. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo donde los Malfoy tenían sus estudios, Harry notó que el estudio del señor Malfoy tenía luz procedente de debajo de la puerta, y resolvió estar tranquilo en su viaje de regreso. Realmente no quería ver al hombre solo a esta hora de la noche.  
Al final del pasillo, Tilly abrió la última puerta y le tendió a Harry el paquete de carne. "¿Puede hacer Tilly algo más, señor?"  
"No, gracias."  
Tilly desapareció cuando Harry entró en la habitación. La lechucería de los Malfoy era mucho más pequeña que la de Hogwarts, pero el olor era el mismo. Encontró a Hedwig posado al lado de Thoth, y sonrió al pensar que se convertirían en amigos, cuando notó que no estaban solos.  
"¡Dobby!"  
Dobby se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con una mirada de culpabilidad. "¡Harry Potter! ¿Puede Dobby hacer algo por Harry Potter? ¿Tal vez envíe su correo por él?”  
Harry estudió al elfo a través de los ojos entrecerrados. "No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Hedwig? "  
"¡Nada señor! ¡Dobby no está haciendo nada con la lechuza de Harry Potter, señor!  
"¿Tengo que ir a preguntarle a la señora Malfoy si mi lechuza está bien?"  
Dobby negó con la cabeza con furia. "Harry Potter no necesita hacer eso, señor. Dobby estaba ... estaba hablando con la lechuza de Harry Potter, señor. Dobby estaba tratando de persuadirla de que no debería tomar ningún correo para Harry Potter, señor. Pero la lechuza de Harry Potter es demasiado leal con Harry Potter y no quiere escuchar a Dobby".  
Dobby le lanzó una mirada de odio a Hedwig, lo que ella ignoró mientras miraba cómo Harry desenvolvía la carne. Él le dio una porción grande, antes de darle una pieza a Thoth. "Buena chica", murmuró. "Dobby, ¿por qué no quieres que regrese a Hogwarts?"  
Dobby se retorció el dobladillo de su funda de almohada. "Dobby no puede decirlo, señor. Dobby solo quiere que Harry Potter esté a salvo, y en Hogwarts no estará a salvo este año ".  
"¿Por qué no?" Harry frunció el ceño y distraídamente le dio a Hedwig más carne.  
"¡Dobby no puede decirlo, señor!" Repitió el elfo, antes de correr hacia la pared y golpear su cabeza contra la piedra.  
Harry se precipitó hacia adelante y apartó al elfo de la pared. Miró a los ojos ligeramente cruzados de Dobby y frunció el ceño. "Bien, no volveré a preguntar eso. Solo... solo mantente alejado de Hedwig, ¿vale?"  
"Sí, señor", dijo Dobby con tristeza.  
"Gracias." Harry se volvió hacia Hedwig, le dio su último pedazo de carne y se unió las letras a su pierna. "¿Puedes asegurarte de que todos reciban sus cartas?"  
Hedwig pronunció un alegre trino y se subió al brazo que le ofreció. Se acercó a la ventana abierta. "Y ve a Pansy por último, ¿de acuerdo? No confío en que ella no abra el correo de otra persona. Hedwig mordisqueó su dedo cariñosamente y salió a la noche. Harry la miró alejarse, contenta de haberse recuperado de estar encerrada durante tanto tiempo.  
Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, encontró que Dobby lo miraba y suspiró. "¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato, está bien?"  
Dobby lo miró con desconfianza. "¿Harry Potter quiere hacer un trato con Dobby, señor?"  
"Sí. Si dejas de tratar de evitar que vaya a Hogwarts, no le diré al señor Malfoy lo que has estado haciendo ".  
Dobby lanzó un chillido asustado y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Dobby puede hacer ese trato, Harry Potter".  
"Genial". Harry no había planeado contarle nada al señor Malfoy sobre las actividades de Dobby, y le tendió la mano. Cuando Dobby lo miró, Harry se acercó y tomó la manita del elfo en la suya. Esto debe ser como se siente Hagrid, pensó mientras sacudía la mano de Dobby. Cuando lo soltó, Dobby se miró la mano por un momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "¿Er, Dobby? ¿Estás bien?"  
"Sí señor. Dobby ha oído hablar de la grandeza de Harry Potter y su bondad. Pero a Dobby nunca se le pidió que sacudiera la mano de un mago antes ".  
Harry sonrió. "Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez".  
"Sí, señor". Dobby le devolvió la sonrisa y desapareció.  
Draco tenía razón, pensó Harry cuando regresó a su habitación. Dobby era definitivamente un elfo extraño.


	3. En el que Harry aprende sobre un enamoramiento y conoce al nuevo profesor de defensa

Dos días después Harry estaba haciendo su tarea de encantamientos mientras esperaba que Draco se despertara, cuando Tilly entró a su habitación con Hedwig posado en su brazo.  
"Tilly te trae tu lechuza tan pronto como regresó, señor", sonrió el pequeño elfo.  
"Gracias, Tilly," dijo Harry mientras tomaba suavemente la carta de la pierna de Hedwig. "¿Podrías por favor darle un poco de bacon y luego devolverla a la lechucería?"  
"¡Por supuesto señor!"  
Harry le dio a Hedwig una última palmadita antes de que el elfo desapareciera con ella, luego se acomodó para leerlo.  
Querido Harry  
Estoy muy contento de que Draco haya podido rescatarte, los dos estábamos muy preocupados cuando enviamos nuestras cartas. No estoy muy segura si creo que su madre dijo todo lo que tú dices que ella hizo, y ciertamente espero que no se meta en problemas si es que es verdad. Pero si eso significa que los Dursleys se portarán mejor el año que viene, supongo que valdrá la pena.  
Espero que disfrutes quedándote con Draco, ¡pero no olvides terminar tu tarea ahora que puedes! He estado tan ocupada con el trabajo escolar que el verano simplemente ha pasado volando. Mis padres y yo iremos al callejón Diagón el próximo miércoles para comprar el material escolar, sería maravilloso que tú y Draco también pudieran ir ese día. Avisadme si vendréis.  
Con amor,  
Hermione  
Harry dejó la carta y comprobó la hora. Las once en punto eran más que suficiente para dormir para Draco, decidió, y se dirigió a la puerta de al lado y llamó. Esperó unos segundos antes de tocar nuevamente y luego abrió la puerta.  
No hubo movimiento en la habitación oscura. Harry se acercó a las ventanas y tiró de las cortinas hacia atrás, dejando que la luz del sol llenara la habitación. Hubo un gemido desde la cama. Harry se rió y corrió, arrojándose a la mitad vacía de la cama. Hubo un gemido más fuerte cuando Draco intentó rodar.  
"¡Oh, no, no hagas eso! ¡Es hora de levantarse! "Harry chilló.  
Draco abrió un ojo. "No, no lo es. Y desde luego es demasiado pronto para estar tan alegre".  
Harry sonrió y deliberadamente empujó la cama más de lo necesario mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas. "Recibí una carta de Hermione esta mañana. Ella quiere saber si podemos reunirnos en el Callejón Diagón Ella irá allí el próximo miércoles ".  
Draco se sentó de repente. "¿Respondiste?"  
"No, vine a hablar contigo al respecto. Nuestras cartas de Hogwarts llegaron ayer, en realidad no había pensado cuándo podríamos ir", dijo Harry.  
"Oh, bien," dijo Draco y se relajó contra las almohadas.  
"¿Cuál es el problema?"  
"El problema es que realmente no quiero que se encuentre con mi padre", dijo en voz baja Draco.  
"¿Por qué ... oh, todavía no le gusta?"  
Draco resopló. "No, todavía no le gusta. No la he mencionado en todo este verano después de lo que dijo la primera vez que lo hice ".  
Harry se acomodó en las almohadas para estar frente a Draco. "¿Que dijo?"  
Draco negó con la cabeza. "No lo voy a repetir. No fue agradable, dejémoslo así ".  
"Bueno. ¿Pero qué pasa si tu madre nos llevó? A ella no le importa Hermione, ¿verdad?”  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "No, ella actúa igual cuando hablo de Hermione que cuando hablo de uno de nuestros amigos Slytherin. Y se sintió muy impresionada de que resolviera el rompecabezas de pociones de Snape el año pasado. Simplemente depende de cuál de ellos nos llevará al Callejón Diagón este año ".  
********

Resultó que fue el Sr. Malfoy quien los llevó este año. El mismo miércoles que Hermione estaría allí. Tan pronto como se enteró, Draco envió una lechuza a Hermione y diciéndole que los evitara a él y a Harry si los veía con su padre.  
"Simplemente no la menciones, ¿de acuerdo?" Susurró Draco una vez más. Él y Harry estaban esperando al señor Malfoy en el vestíbulo, ambos agarrando sus cartas de Hogwarts.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué crees que soy, algún tipo de Hufflepuff?"  
Draco hizo una demostración de considerarlo. "Bien..."  
Harry le dio un codazo. "¡Soy un Slytherin, idiota!"  
Draco lo empujó hacia atrás. "Actuabas como un Gryffindor el año pasado cuando fuimos tras la Piedra ..."  
Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de empujar a Draco hacia atrás, el señor Malfoy entró a grandes zancadas en el vestíbulo, abrochándose la capa alrededor de sus hombros. "Venga, quiero terminar esto".  
Los chicos se enderezaron y lo siguieron en silencio. Cuando entraron en el brillante sol de agosto, Harry maldijo mentalmente. Draco casi lo obligó a usar su capa hoy, diciendo que a su padre no le agradaría que ninguno de ellos tratara de ir al Callejón Diagón con ropa muggle. Harry realmente no quería discutir con el señor Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar sentirse resentido mientras lo seguía por el camino.  
Cuando atravesaron las puertas, Harry sintió una mano agarrarle la parte superior del brazo, y un segundo después estaba inmerso en el horrible enredo de la aparición. Reaparecieron en un hueco en el Caldero chorreante. El señor Malfoy le entregó a Draco una bolsa de monedas. "Tengo asuntos para hacer. Los veré en Flourish y Blotts en dos horas ".

 

Mientras su padre se alejaba, Draco se volvió hacia Harry. "¿A donde?"  
"Necesito conseguir algo de dinero", dijo Harry.  
"Gringotts es entonces", dijo Draco. Solo había dado algunos pasos antes de que se escuchara un fuerte grito de "¡Draco!", Y estaba envuelto por una gran cantidad de cabello castaño.  
"Hola, Daphne," dijo Harry divertido.  
"¡Y Harry!" Daphne soltó a Draco y abrazó a Harry. Ella se apartó y lo miró de arriba abajo. "Wow, Harry, te ves genial. Realmente grandioso."  
"Gracias" dijo Harry avergonzado.  
"Y yo soy horrible, ¿es eso?", Interrumpió Draco.  
Daphne puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabes que te ves bien. Pero ahora Harry también lo hace, y quería darle un poco de refuerzo positivo ".  
"Si vas a hacer tanto alboroto, volveré a usar mis ropas viejas," Harry se burló de ella.  
"¿Qué? No, no te dejaré, "Daphne hizo un puchero.  
Draco se rió. "Relájate, Daphne, hemos quemado toda su ropa vieja. Solo tendrá que acostumbrarse a la atención ".  
Daphne hizo hoyuelos a Harry. "Bueno. Ahora, ¿qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? "  
"Estábamos de camino a Gringotts para conseguir el dinero de Harry".  
Daphne hizo una mueca. "Ugh, aburrido. Tal vez os alcance más tarde", dijo ella, luego regresó a su familia. Harry vio a una niña más joven que tenía que ser su hermana; ella parecía una Daphne en miniatura.  
Cuando Harry sacó su varita y tocó el muro que conducía al Callejón Diagón, Draco le dio un codazo. "Le gustas."  
Harry resopló y atravesó el arco. "No, a ella no".  
"Ella te dio su sonrisa especial. La que tiene todos los hoyuelos ", insistió Draco.  
"Creo que sabría si le gustara a alguien, idiota".  
Draco le dirigió una extraña mirada. "No, tú serías el último en saberlo. Créeme."  
Harry abrió la boca para argumentar aún más el punto, pero algo sobre la expresión de Draco lo detuvo. "Lo que sea. Vamos, terminemos con esto ".  
Draco lo siguió hasta la sala de Gringotts. Unos minutos más tarde, fueron aplastados en un carro junto con un duende, y viajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa a lo largo de la ruta sinuosa hacia la bóveda de Harry. El viaje fue aún más agradable que el del año pasado, ya que no tenía a Hagrid en el carro con él.  
Cuando Harry abrió la puerta de su bóveda, los ojos de Draco se abrieron. "¡Eres rico!"  
"Bueno, sí", respondió Harry mientras metía monedas en su bolsa de dinero.  
"Pero, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en comprar ropa bonita? ¡Y hay tantas cosas que no tienes que deberías comprar! "  
"No era realmente una prioridad. Y esto me tiene que durar hasta que termine la escuela, al menos ".  
"Eh, no pensé en eso", dijo Draco, y arrastró su pie en el suelo de piedra.  
Con la bolsa finalmente llena, Harry cerró la puerta y se guardó la llave. "No te preocupes. Es bueno que no pienses en mí como un trágico huérfano ".  
"Harry, yo ..." Draco se detuvo, pareciendo molesto. Detrás de ellos, el duende carraspeó con impaciencia, y se apresuraron a regresar al carro. Volvieron a la sala principal, donde Harry se aseguró de cambiar algunas de sus monedas en dinero muggle. Quería tener algo de dinero para el próximo verano.  
Draco seguía extrañamente silencioso cuando dejaron Gringotts.  
"¿Te apetece un helado?" Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo.  
"Solo desayunamos hace una hora", dijo Draco.  
"Cierto. Pero eso no fue un helado. Venga."  
Harry partió hacia Fortescue, confiando en que Draco lo seguiría. Nunca pudo resistirse a nada dulce, y Harry pensó que era lo único que podía sacarlo de su humor amargo.  
Efectivamente, Draco se había animado cuando terminaron sus helados. "Quiero ver los Suministros de calidad de Quidditch. Supuestamente, tienen la nueva Nimbus 2001 ".  
"Suena bien", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.  
Cuando llegaron, había una multitud de niños frente a la ventana, y tuvieron que abrirse paso para echar un vistazo a la nueva escoba. Draco la miró con envidia, mientras que Harry se dijo que su viejo Nimbus 2000 volaba muy bien.  
"Voy a hacer que mi padre me compre una", dijo Draco mientras salían de la multitud.  
"Tal vez te compre una si te metes en el equipo", sugirió Harry.  
Tuvieron tiempo para detenerse rápidamente en una papelería, donde Harry recogió más suministros de dibujo, antes de que tuvieran que encontrarse con el Sr. Malfoy en Flourish y Blotts. Encontraron que esta tienda estaba tan concurrida como la de suministros de calidad de Quidditch, pero esta multitud estaba formada por brujas de mediana edad. Una pancarta en la ventana delantera proclamó que Gilderoy Lockhart firmaría copias de su autobiografía.  
"Qué terrible planificación. Pensarías que esperarían hasta que la prisa de Hogwarts haya terminado, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los estudiantes compran sus libros aquí", murmuró Draco mientras se metían dentro  
"¿No es él el tipo que escribió casi la totalidad de la lista de libros este año?", preguntó Harry, pescando dicha lista de su bolsillo.  
"Sí. Nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa debe ser un fanático, supongo. Solo espero que le queden suficientes copias ", dijo Draco.  
Pasaron poco a poco por la cola de brujas, la mayoría de las cuales estaban agarrando copias de los libros de Lockhart. A un costado, había un cartel grande y colorido que señalaba los libros necesarios, y recogieron con gratitud lo que necesitaban.  
"Ahora solo necesitamos El Libro de Hechizos Estándar, Grado 2", dijo Harry.  
"Debería estar allí, podemos cortar por la cola", dijo Draco, y procedió a hacer precisamente eso. Harry lo siguió a tiempo para ver a Draco chocar con un fotógrafo que estaba concentrado en Lockhart.  
"Fuera del camino, tú, esto es para el Profeta", les gruñó.  
"Ese periódico es una basura inútil", replicó Draco airadamente. "Ahora sal de mi camino".  
Lockhart escuchó la conmoción y miró a Draco, antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en Harry y él saltó. "¿No puede ser, Harry Potter?"  
La multitud se volvió a mirar a Harry, y Lockhart se abalanzó hacia él y lo arrastró hacia el frente, haciendo que dejara caer su montón de libros. Harry miró a la multitud y vio a un grupo de personas con el pelo rojo. Oh bien, Weasley estaba aquí para presenciar su humillación. Miró hacia donde Draco que parecía que no podía decidir si fruncir el ceño o reír.  
Harry sintió su mano agarrada, y luego Lockhart la sacudió con entusiasmo hacia la cámara, diciéndole a Harry que sonriera. Harry frunció el ceño y trató de alejarse, pero Lockhart no le dejaba. Cuando soltó la mano de Harry, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo acercó.  
"Señoras y señores, ¡qué momento tan extraordinario es este! ¡El momento perfecto para que haga un pequeño anuncio que estaba deseando hacer!" Lockhart hizo una pausa cuando sonrió a todos. Harry le miró la boca; Nunca había visto a alguien mostrar tantos dientes antes. Fue deslumbrante  
"Cuando el joven Harry aquí, ¡quédate quieto!", Siseó al huidizo Harry y se aclaró la garganta. "Como decía. Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, solo quería comprar mi autobiografía, Magical Me. Poco sabía él que pronto obtendría mucho más que mi autobiografía, Magical Me. Él y sus compañeros de escuela, de hecho, obtendrán el verdadero yo mágico. Sí, señoras y señores, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciar que este septiembre, voy a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en la Escuela de Brujería y Magia de Hogwarts ".  
Cuando la multitud aplaudió salvajemente, Lockhart tiró sus obras completas a los brazos de Harry. Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar y rápidamente regresó a Draco. Encontró el rubio con la cara roja de aguantar la risa.  
"Me alegra que hayas disfrutado eso" murmuró Harry.  
"Como si no te encantase, Potter," vino una voz detrás de él.  
Harry se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Ron burlándose de él. Junto a él había una niña que debía ser su hermana. Estaba parada junto a un caldero y miraba fijamente a Harry. Draco dejó de reír y se acercó a Harry.  
"Celoso de un poco de atención, ¿verdad?" Draco se burló de sí mismo. "Debe ser difícil, tener tantos hermanos. Apuesto a que mamá y papá se olvidan de ti ".  
Como para demostrar su punto, los gemelos acotaron y empujaron a Ron fuera del camino.  
"¡Es el niño que vivió!"  
"¿Podemos tener su autógrafo?"  
"¿O tal vez una foto?"  
"¿O una foto firmada?"  
Harry se erizó con la irritación cuando el señor Weasley se acercó. "¡Chicos! ¡Ginny! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Esto es una locura, salgamos afuera ".  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Arthur Weasley." El señor Malfoy finalmente había llegado, y estaba de pie con su mano en el hombro de Draco.  
"Lucius", el Sr. Weasley asintió.  
Harry miró entre los dos hombres que se miraban con odio, se volvió hacia Draco y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. Draco frunció el ceño levemente y negó con la cabeza mientras su padre sacaba un viejo libro escolar del caldero de la niña Weasley.  
"Ah, la recompensa de ser una desgracia para el nombre de un mago", dijo Malfoy, mientras miraba con desdén el libro.  
"Tenemos una idea muy diferente de lo que deshonra el nombre de un mago, Malfoy", respondió el Sr. Weasley.  
"Y, sin embargo, puedo mantener adecuadamente a mi familia, a pesar de la cantidad de traidores a la sangre que has engendrado", se burló el señor Malfoy.  
El señor Malfoy fue cortado cuando el señor Weasley dio un grito y lo asaltó. Golpearon el caldero de Ginny y se estrellaron contra una estantería, haciendo caer libros sobre las brujas todavía en fila. Los gemelos gritaban "¡pelea, pelea!" Mientras los dos hombres rodaban por el piso. Harry y Draco saltaron hacia atrás cuando un asistente se apresuró hacia ellos para romper la pelea, y luego una sombra cayó sobre ellos. Harry alzó la vista y vio a Hagrid caminando entre la multitud.  
"Déjenlo ahí, caballeros", dijo, y luego separó a los dos hombres. Ambos estaban despeinados; El señor Malfoy tenía un corte en un ojo, y el señor Weasley tenía un labio partido. El señor Malfoy seguía sosteniendo el libro que había sacado del caldero.  
"Aquí, niña, toma tu libro ...", se lo metió en las manos. "Es lo mejor que tu padre puede darte". Se retorció del agarre de Hagrid y gruñó a Draco. "¡Comprad vuestros libros y vámonos!"  
Harry y Draco rápidamente fueron y tomaron el último libro en sus listas y pagaron, antes de regresar al Sr. Malfoy. Hagrid y los Weasley habían desaparecido cuando regresaron. Siguieron al señor Malfoy en silencio mientras conducía a la salida de la tienda. Cuando salieron, miró a Draco. "¿Tienes algo para comprar?"  
Cuando Draco negó con la cabeza, el Sr. Malfoy los agarró por el brazo y los Desapareció de vuelta a la mansión. Caminó por el camino murmurando para sí mismo, dejando a los niños para que cargaran sus libros detrás de él.  
"Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?" Harry finalmente preguntó.  
"Mi padre tiene una disgusto mutuo con el señor Weasley", dijo Draco. "Al parecer, Weasley piensa que Padre es un mago oscuro, o tiene artefactos oscuros o algo así, y el Padre piensa que toda la familia son traidores a la sangre".  
“¿Traidores a la sangre?”  
"Sangres puras que se asocian con nacidos muggles".  
Harry lo miró de reojo. "Er, ¿no te haría eso un traidor a la sangre? ¿Por causa de Hermione? "  
"¡Shh!" Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Y, bueno, sí, supongo que sí. Pero no la menciones mientras estamos aquí, ¿bien? ¡No quiero que mi padre piense eso! "  
"Lo siento."  
Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, antes de ir a sus propias habitaciones.  
********

Harry pasó el resto de la tarde revisando sus libros nuevos. Él había terminado todas su tareas de vacaciones; un ensayo para cada asignatura. La única clase que no había asignado nada era Defensa. Al parecer, había una ventaja al tener al maestro poseído por Voldemort, pensó Harry. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando comenzó a revisar los libros de Lockhart. Ninguno de ellos era lo que él llamaría un libro de texto. En cambio, simplemente detallaban las hazañas de Lockhart contra varias criaturas oscuras. Harry no sabía cómo el hombre planeaba enseñarles en clase.  
Un golpe en su puerta lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, y vio a Draco parado allí un poco inseguro.  
"Entra," dijo Harry, sentándose y moviendo sus libros.  
Draco entró lentamente y se sentó a su lado. "Lamento lo de antes", ofreció.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "No fue tu culpa, fueron tu padre y el señor Weasley".  
Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento por enojarme cuando llegamos a casa. Cuando dijiste que era un tú-sabes-qué".  
"No, debería haber pensado antes de decir algo así cuando tu papá podía haberme oído", respondió Harry.  
"Disculpa aceptada", dijo Draco, y le tendió la mano. Harry lo ignoró y jaló a Draco en un abrazo. Draco estaba rígido al principio, pero pronto regresó el abrazo.  
"Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que regresamos?" Preguntó Harry mientras se alejaba.  
"Escribiendo una carta a Hermione, en realidad. Acabo de enviar a Thoth ahora ".  
"¿No le escribiste a ella el otro día?"  
Draco suspiró. "Sí, pero quería disculparme con ella. Ella comenzó a venir hacia nosotros durante la pelea y tuve que hacer que se mantuviera alejado ".  
"Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá", dijo Harry con consuelo.  
"Sí, pero siempre se debe observar una etiqueta adecuada. Y eso incluye disculparse cuando sea necesario ".  
"Suenas como tu madre".  
"¿Quién crees que me enseñó modales?" Draco levantó una ceja.  
"Lo suficientemente justo. Escucha, ¿has echado un vistazo a estos libros de Lockhart?”  
"Aún no. ¿Son buenos?” Draco recogió el más cercano.  
"¿Para historias de aventuras? Por supuesto. ¿Para los libros de texto? No tanto."  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
"No se. Solo ... Algo parece no encajar en todo esto. No entiendo cómo alguien pudo haber hecho todo esto, ¿sabes? Y si es tan bueno en la lucha contra las criaturas Oscuras, ¿por qué viene a enseñar en Hogwarts? "  
Draco gimió y volvió a caer en las almohadas. "¿Es esta tu nueva paranoia para el año? ¿Qué pasa contigo?"  
Harry lo golpeó con una almohada antes de tirarse a su lado. "Sabes que tenía razón sobre Quirrell".  
"No sobre Snape".  
"Si, vale. Pero aún así, cambié de opinión sobre él bastante rápido. Este tipo parece un idiota enorme ".  
"Eso es solo porque te hizo tomar una foto", sonrió Draco.  
"Has disfrutado demasiado eso, idiota".  
"Por supuesto que sí, imbécil. ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Por supuesto, mañana la verás en el Profeta" Draco lo miró de reojo. "Todo el mundo podrá verlo entonces".  
Su risa ahogó el gemido de desesperación de Harry.


	4. En el que Harry regresa a Howgarts y encuentra que su habitación ha sido redecorada

El resto de agosto fue menos agitado que su viaje al Callejón Diagón Harry y Draco se pasaron la mayor parte jugando al Quidditch o pasando el rato en la habitación de Draco. Harry había comenzado a tratar de enseñar pársel a Draco, pero fue lento, y todo lo que había aprendido hasta ahora eran las frases más básicas. La Sra. Malfoy los llevó a almorzar un par de veces, y una noche visitaron Stonehenge. Era la primera vez que Harry había estado en un monumento nacional, y no pudo ocultar su emoción.  
Finalmente, en la última noche, todos se sentaron para una última cena. Harry se había acostumbrado a la rica comida que a los Malfoy les gustaba comer, y estaba feliz de ver que la codorniz estaba siendo servida, ya que era uno de sus nuevos favoritos.  
"¿Habéis preparado vuestro baúles?", Preguntó la Sra. Malfoy.  
"Mayormente", se encogió de hombros Draco.  
"Bueno, cuando hayas terminado, puedes unirte a tu padre y a mí misma en el salón para el té".  
"Sí Madre."  
De vuelta en su habitación, Harry miró su baúl consternado. Es cierto que amaba su ropa nueva, pero no había pensado cómo iba a colocarlos todo en su baúl. Y los libros de Lockhart ocupaban más espacio que el resto de sus libros combinados. Suspirando, comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas y ponerlas en su cama en ordenadas pilas.  
Una hora más tarde, tenía su mochila para el tren llena y se preguntaba si podría conseguir que Hedwig le llevara algunas cosas, cuando Draco entró a la habitación.  
"¿Todavía no terminaste?", Preguntó, mirando el baúl.  
"¡No! Tengo demasiadas cosas. Los estúpidos libros de Lockhart ocupan la mitad del baúl, "gruñó Harry.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Tilly!"  
El elfo apareció en la habitación. "¿Sí, Maestro Draco?"  
"Terminar de empacar las cosas de Harry, ¿verdad? Honestamente, Potter, a veces eres tan muggle ".  
"Gracias, Malfoy", respondió Harry, mientras Tilly se ponía a trabajar.  
Draco se acercó a una de las mesitas de noche y examinó los dibujos sobre ella mientras Harry miraba a Tilly empacar su baúl. En solo unos minutos, ella tenía sus libros apilados en un lado del baúl, con su ropa firmemente doblada en el otro, amortiguando su equipo de pociones más delicadas.  
"¿Los señores quieren algo más?" Preguntó Tilly mientras los miraba expectante.  
"No, esto fue genial. Gracias por toda tu ayuda este verano ", dijo Harry.  
Tilly le sonrió. "¡Para Tilly es un placer servir a Harry Potter!" Miró a Draco, y cuando él no le dio ninguna orden, desapareció con un suave crujido.  
"Ella es muy linda", dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa.  
"Sí, ella es adorable", dijo Draco distraídamente. Estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, con sus dibujos diseminados a su alrededor. "Harry, estos son realmente buenos".  
"Er, gracias", Harry se encogió de hombros con timidez. "No hay mucho más que hacer donde los Dursley".  
"Deja de ser tan modesto, idiota. Eres bueno y lo sabes," Draco lo miró fijamente.  
"Si tú lo dices", farfulló Harry, y luego comenzó a reunir las páginas.  
"¡Ese no!" Draco le agarró la mano.  
"¿Qué pasa con eso?", Preguntó Harry, perplejo.  
"¡Nada! Yo, ah, quería quedármelo, en realidad ", dijo Draco, poniéndose rosa.  
Harry estiró su cuello para ver cuál era. Era uno que había dibujado la semana pasada, que mostraba a Draco y su madre jugando al ajedrez frente al fuego. Hasta el momento, era uno de los mejores y él mismo le tenía mucho cariño.  
"Por supuesto."  
"Gracias. Vamos, deberíamos irnos ".  
Cuando entraron al salón, encontraron a la Sra. Malfoy mirando hacia el fuego, el tablero de ajedrez colocado ante ella, y el señor Malfoy hojeando la enciclopedia de serpientes de Harry. Draco se sentó al otro lado de la tabla de su madre, dejando que Harry se sentara torpemente al lado del señor Malfoy.  
"¿Estás particularmente interesado en las serpientes, Harry?", Preguntó.  
"Er, sí. Draco me lo dio por mi cumpleaños ".  
Draco le entregó el dibujo que aún sostenía a su madre, luego lo miró. "No quería que se acercara a una serpiente venenosa y lo mordieran".  
"¿Y pasas mucho tiempo con extrañas serpientes?", Preguntó el señor Malfoy.  
"Realmente no. Solo, ya sabes, les digo hola si son simpáticas” Harry se sonrojó.  
Cuando el Sr. Malfoy levantó una ceja, Draco saltó de nuevo. "Harry habla pársel, padre".  
"¿En serio?" El señor Malfoy miró a Harry especulativamente. "No es tan interesante. Di algo."  
Harry se inquietó. "Er, tengo que mirar a una serpiente para hablarlo correctamente".  
El señor Malfoy recogió su bastón y lo sostuvo de manera que el mango de cabeza de serpiente estaba frente a la cara de Harry.  
"Bien, gracias. Er ... desearía poder devorar a ese gato infernal ".  
"Notable", dijo el Sr. Malfoy. Miró a Harry por unos segundos, antes de ponerse de pie. "Draco, tengo reuniones mañana que debo preparar ahora".  
Draco se puso de pie. "¿No vendrás a King's Cross con nosotros?"  
"No, estaré demasiado ocupado. Te irá bien en la escuela, y obtendrás esa escoba si entras en el equipo de Quidditch ".  
"Sí, padre", dijo Draco, y se acercó para abrazar a su padre.  
El señor Malfoy devolvió el abrazo, luego miró a Harry. "Confío en que hayas disfrutado tu estancia en la mansión Malfoy ".  
"Si, gracias."  
El señor Malfoy asintió con la cabeza hacia Harry, besó a su esposa en la mejilla y se fue.  
Draco lo miró por un segundo antes de regresar a su asiento. "Entonces, ¿qué acabas de decir? Creo que reconocí la mitad ".  
Harry asintió. "La frase favorita de Ollie".  
Draco sonrió. "Ah"  
La Sra. Malfoy dio unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella. "Únete a nosotros, Harry. ¿Quién es Ollie?”  
Harry explicó acerca de su amigo retrato, con Draco metiéndose con el nombre completo de la serpiente.  
La Sra. Malfoy asintió pensativa. "Sí, recuerdo esa pintura. Deberías cultivar esa amistad, Harry. Los retratos en Hogwarts pueden ser muy útiles si deseas aprender más sobre el castillo y sus habitantes ".  
Harry asintió. "Ollie está más que interesado en los chismes".  
"Eso también puede tener sus usos". Y me imagino que Olamide estaría ansioso por contarte todo lo que sabe, si eres el único hablador de pársel con el que tiene contacto.  
Harry asintió de nuevo, luego se sentó para verlos jugar al ajedrez, hojeando distraídamente su libro. Finalmente, la Sra. Malfoy levantó la vista hacia el reloj.  
"A la cama chicos. No queréis quedaros dormidos mañana ".  
Draco le dio un beso de buenas noches a su madre, luego él y Harry hicieron un último control en la habitación en busca de posesiones olvidadas. Harry tomó su libro, pero la Sra. Malfoy dudó antes de entregar el dibujo a Draco y suspirar.  
"Realmente te echa de menos cuando estás en Hogwarts, ¿no?", Preguntó Harry una vez que estaban en el pasillo.  
"Por supuesto que sí", se burló Draco, dejando a Harry sin dudas sobre lo estúpido que Draco encontró su pregunta.  
Probablemente fue una pregunta estúpida, se dijo Harry en su habitación. ¿Qué padre no echaría de menos a su único hijo cuando los envía a un internado? No por primera vez, Harry se durmió sintiéndose amargado por cuánto se había perdido, viviendo con los Dursley.  
********

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Harry arrastró su baúl por las escaleras sintiéndose raro. Sabía que podría mandar una lechuza a la señora Malfoy si dejaba algo atrás, pero le había resultado extrañamente difícil despedirse de la habitación que había tenido durante el último mes. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, se sentó en su baúl y esperó a que aparecieran los Malfoy. Hedwig y Thoth estaban durmiendo en sus jaulas.  
La Sra. Malfoy bajó las escaleras unos minutos más tarde, y chasqueó la lengua irritada cuando vio a Harry solo. "Tilly".  
"¿Sí, señora?" Preguntó Tilly después de aparecer en.  
"Busca a Draco". Cuando el elfo desapareció, la Sra. Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry. "¿Hay algún problema?"  
Harry se levantó rápidamente. "¡No!" Cuando ella no dijo nada, él miró sus pies y continuó. "Realmente no. Es solo ... Extrañaré este lugar ".  
La Sra. Malfoy sonrió levemente. "Puedes quedarte aquí el próximo verano. De hecho, dudo que Draco me perdone si no lo haces ".  
"Gracias, Sra. Malfoy".  
Draco bajó las escaleras, y un segundo después Tilly apareció en el vestíbulo y depositó su baúl al lado de Harry.  
La Sra. Malfoy encogió ambos baúles y se los guardó en el bolsillo. "¿Lo tenéis todo?"  
Cuando los dos chicos asintieron, ella bajó por el camino y cruzó la puerta, con los dos niños cargando sus lechuzas. Harry se giró y echó un último vistazo a la Mansión antes de seguirla y sostener su brazo ofrecido.  
Aparecieron en un extremo de la plataforma 9 ¾. "Vamos Harry, no quieres que nadie se aparezca encima de ti", dijo la Sra. Malfoy mientras lo guiaba suavemente hacia adelante.  
"Pensé que tenías que atravesar la barrera para subir a la plataforma", dijo Harry.  
"Esa es una forma. También puedes aparecer aquí, pero tienes que ser rápido, ya que naturalmente hay mucho tráfico ", respondió la Sra. Malfoy.  
Se detuvo al borde de la multitud junto al Expreso de Hogwarts. Ella sacó sus baúles e invirtió el hechizo que los encogía. Harry y Draco apoyaron con gratitud las pesadas jaulas de búhos encima de ellos. La Sra. Malfoy arregló el cuello de la túnica de Draco.  
"Sé bueno este año, cariño. Por favor, no persigues a ningún otro profesor poseído ".  
"Eso fue una vez, madre", gruñó Draco.  
"Una vez es demasiadas, Draco, no quiero ninguna lechuza sobre tu mal comportamiento este año", dijo bruscamente, y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. "Buena suerte con las pruebas de Quidditch. Te amo."  
"También te amo, Madre", respondió Draco. Su cara estaba roja cuando finalmente lo soltó, pero parecía complacido de todos modos.  
Harry se movió torpemente, antes de extender su mano. "Gracias por recibirme, Sra. Malfoy".  
La Sra. Malfoy ignoró su mano y lo abrazó. "Fue un placer, Harry. Y lo que le dije a Draco es para ti también. Mantente seguro este año ".  
"Lo intentaré", le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Ella les sonrió antes de aclararse la garganta. "Mejor moveos si queréis un buen compartimento".  
Dijeron un último adiós y subieron al tren. A mitad de camino del vagón encontraron un compartimento vacío y entraron antes de que un grupo de Ravenclaws pudiera reclamarlo. Ignoraron las miradas furiosas mientras se instalaban, y pronto se unieron a Daphne y Pansy. Daphne se sentó entre los dos chicos y se volvió hacia Harry.  
"Entonces, ¿cómo es él?", Preguntó sin aliento.  
"¿Cómo es quién? Y hola a ti también ", respondió Harry.  
"¡Lockhart, por supuesto!" Exclamó Daphne.  
Frente a ellos, Pansy hizo una mueca. "No para de hablar de él. Tengo en mente pedirle veneno a Snape cuando lleguemos a la escuela ".  
"¡No lo lastimarías!" Jadeó Daphne.  
Pansy se encogió de hombros. "Él o tú, aun no he tomado una decisión. Tal vez los envenenaré a los dos, y luego a mí misma por si acaso”.  
Harry y Draco se estaban riendo cuando Hermione y Neville entraron y se sentaron junto a Pansy.  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Neville.  
"Pansy planea envenenar a Lockhart y Daphne," contestó Harry.  
"¡Pansy! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ", Amonestó Hermione.  
"Los maestros solo deben ser prendidos fuego", murmuró Draco, haciendo que Harry resoplara. Afortunadamente, Daphne estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Pansy como para escuchar.  
"Además de eso, creo que sería más que capaz de detectar cualquier veneno que intentaras darle", estaba diciendo Hermione. "¿Has leído sus libros? Estaría muy sorprendida si no hubiera algunas criaturas oscuras buscando venganza, habría considerado la posibilidad de ser envenenado ".  
"¿Has leído sus libros?" Harry replicó. "Suenan como un montón de mierda para mí".  
"Además, creo que Snape sería más que capaz de hacer un veneno indetectable", agregó Pansy.  
"Dado lo mucho que quiere la posición de Defensa, probablemente tampoco se tardará demasiado en convencerlo", reflexionó Harry.  
"¿Me ayudaras a preguntarle entonces?", Le ofreció Pansy. "Es más probable que diga sí a ti que a mí".  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente deberíamos darle a Lockhart la oportunidad de demostrar que no es tan idiota como parece, pero si no seguro".  
Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Slytherins".  
Al ver que Pansy comenzaba a mirar furiosa a Hermione, Harry le preguntó apresuradamente a Neville cómo había ido su verano. El resto del compartimiento parecía contento de dejar caer el tema, a excepción de Hermione, quien sacó Break With a Banshee y procedió a leerlo durante el resto del viaje.  
Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade, se amontonaron en la bulliciosa plataforma. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a Hagrid y saludó.  
Hagrid le devolvió el saludo. "¿Bien, Harry?" Un pequeño niño junto a él giró su cabeza y miró a Harry.  
Resignado a un año de ser observado por los nuevos primeros años, Harry lo siguió mientras sus amigos se dirigían hacia una línea de carruajes sin caballos que llevaría a los estudiantes mayores a la castillo. Harry pasó el viaje viendo crecer el castillo, decidido a no preguntar cómo se movían los carruajes. No quería una conferencia sobre Hogwarts, Su historia, especialmente cuando Hermione todavía estaba un poco molesta por la charla anterior sobre el veneno.  
Hogwarts no se veía diferente de la última vez que lo había visto, y Harry tuvo una feliz sensación de regreso a casa cuando tomó su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin entre Pansy y Draco. Su humor se agrió un poco cuando vio a Lockhart sonriendo con suspicacia desde la mesa del personal. Sus túnicas turquesas brillaban cada vez que saludaba a los estudiantes.  
Pansy siguió la mirada de Harry y gruñó. "¿Podemos envenenarlo ahora?", Le preguntó a Harry.  
"No creo que tengamos que hacerlo", murmuró Harry. "Mira a Snape".  
Al lado de Lockhart, Snape estaba mirando al nuevo profesor con una expresión generalmente reservada para los estudiantes que fundían sus calderos. Harry y Pansy seguían riendo cuando McGonagall trajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Eventualmente se detuvieron cuando Reed los miró por encima de la mesa, y observaron la clasificación en silencio. Harry descubrió que el chico que lo había mirado en la estación de tren era Colin Creevey. Parecía estar discutiendo con el sombrero, y finalmente fue puesto en Gryffindor. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y el resto de la fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes.  
"Bienvenidos a todos", dijo Gemma alegremente mientras bajaba por la mesa. "Tengo que encargarme de los primeros años, pero la contraseña es 'Colmillos de Runespoor'".  
Los segundos años se fueron como grupo, pero Harry y Draco rápidamente se quedaron atrás.  
"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás caminando tan despacio?", Preguntó Harry.  
"Oh, lo siento, estaba a millas de distancia", respondió Draco, y se aceleró un poco.  
La sala común de Slytherin era ruidosa cuando finalmente llegaron, y Harry entró rápidamente a su dormitorio y se detuvo.  
"¿Qué diablos?"  
Los otros chicos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Harry miraba alrededor de la habitación. La copia de la foto del profeta de Harry y Lockhart estaba pegada a la pared junto a cada cama, con una versión ampliada junto a la cama de Harry. Mientras miraba, la foto Harry le dio un codazo a Lockhart en el costado y salió disparado del encuadre.  
Harry se giró. Draco estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta riendo. "¡Idiota! ¡Por eso caminabas muy despacio!  
"Por supuesto" jadeó Draco.  
Harry miró a Lockhart antes de romper el póster.   
"Perfecto", murmuró Harry, abriendo su baúl. Sacó con cuidado la cadena de margaritas que Daphne le había dado el año pasado y la colgó de uno de sus postes de la cama. Él podría redecorar, también.  
********

A la mañana siguiente, Flint se acercó a Harry en el desayuno.  
"¡Potter! Tenemos pruebas de quidditch mañana por la tarde a las siete, y te quiero allí. Necesitamos reemplazar Higgs y Shabes, así que deja que tus amigos sepan que estamos buscando un cazador y un golpeador ".  
"Claro, nos vemos", dijo Harry. Flint asintió y se fue a hablar con Adrian y Miles.  
"Mañana, eso es pronto", dijo Draco en voz baja.  
Harry le sonrió alentador. "Estarás genial, no te preocupes". Oh, hola Profesor ".  
Snape se quedó allí con una pila de horarios, que comenzó a repartir. "Señor Potter. Intente mantenerse fuera de las portadas de la prensa".  
Mientras sus amigos se reían, Harry miró su agenda y gimió. "Tenemos doble historia de magia a primera hora de mañana. ¿Cómo se supone que alguien se puede mantener despierto con eso?  
"Tal vez durmiendo la noche anterior, en lugar de deambulando por el castillo después del toque de queda", dijo Snape deliberadamente antes de moverse por la mesa.  
"Solo vuelve a dormir durante la clase", dijo Draco despectivamente. "Escucha, tenemos una doble libre esta tarde. Ven a ayudarme a practicar para las pruebas de Quidditch ".  
Harry sonrió. "Por supuesto."  
Theo miró por encima. "Yo también iré, estaba planeando probar".  
Draco entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué posición?"  
"Golpeador."  
"Muy bien entonces", asintió Draco.  
Theo se rió. "No te preocupes, de todos modos no me gustaría ser cazador".


	5. En el que los Slytherin tienen mas Lockhart del necesario, muchas gracias

Harry se despertó el viernes de buen humor. Tanto Draco como Theo habían entrado al equipo de Quidditch el día anterior, había disfrutado las clases que había tenido hasta el momento, y ni siquiera la visión de los recortes de periódicos restantes en las paredes podía hacer que se sintiera mal.  
Pero Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras esa tarde sí.  
La clase estaba en fila afuera del salón de clases esperando que llegara Lockhart, escuchando a Draco delirando sobre las Nimbus 2001s que el Sr. Malfoy iba a comprar para todo el equipo de Slytherin. Harry no estaba escuchando, ya que tenía un Nimbus 2000 perfectamente buena, y desvió la mirada para darse cuenta de que el chico Creevey lo estaba mirando. Un grupo de Gryffindors igualmente pequeños estaba detrás de él.  
"Er, ¿estás perdido?" le preguntó Harry.  
El chico se puso rojo brillante, pero se acercó. "Hola, Harry. Soy Colin Creevey. Estoy en Gryffindor, aunque quería estar en Slytherin como tú, pero el sombrero no me lo permitió ".  
Harry no tenía respuesta a esto, y era incómodamente consciente de que sus amigos estaban viendo la conversación.  
Colin sacó una cámara de su bolso. "He oído todo acerca de ti, cómo derrotaste a Tú-sabes-quien cuando eras un bebé, y esperaba poder conseguir una foto contigo, para demostrar que te conocí. Un niño en mi dormitorio me dijo que si revelaba la película en una poción especial, la imagen se movería. Y entonces, tal vez, ¿podrías firmarla?"  
Harry parpadeó ante el discurso, y Draco se apartó de la pared contra la que se había apoyado.  
"¿Una foto firmada? ¿Quieres una foto firmada de Harry?" Draco miró al chico   
"¡Sí, por favor!", Dijo Colin ansioso.  
"Lárgate", dijo Draco, su labio se curvó ligeramente. En este momento había una pequeña multitud de estudiantes mirando.  
"Draco, cállate. Colin, la respuesta es no ", dijo Harry con firmeza.  
"Por favor, Harry. Estoy tomando muchas fotos de Hogwarts para mi padre, y sé que le encantaría una foto firmada de Harry Potter ", declaró Colin.  
"¡No va a firmar nada para ti, pequeño bobalicón!", Dijo Pansy.  
"¿Qué es todo esto? Ah, Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry, "dijo Lockhart. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y le sonrió a Colin. "¿Qué tal una de ambos, Sr. Creevey? ¡Y luego la firmaremos para ti!"  
Colin soltó un gemido excitado y no perdió tiempo en tomar algunas fotos.  
"Muy bien, todos a la clase ahora", dijo Lockhart a los espectadores.  
Harry hizo gesto de seguir hacia la clase, pero Lockhart lo detuvo.  
"Solo una amistosa advertencia, Harry, que no es una buena idea ir repartiendo fotos firmadas a tus compañeros. Te hace parecer un poco engreído"  
"Realmente no estaba -"  
"Tal vez algún día tengas que llevar contigo una cantidad de fotos pre-firmadas como yo, pero no creo que aún estés allí. Eres un poco más conocido que un niño de doce años promedio, con ese negocio con tú-sabes-quien, pero eso fue hace años y la fama es algo fugaz ".  
Harry se escabulló del brazo de Lockhart para recoger su bolso donde lo había tirado en el suelo, y se dirigió a la sala de Defensa sin decir una palabra más. Afortunadamente, Draco le había guardado un asiento en la última fila. No deseaba sentarse cerca del frente de esta clase. Se dejó caer en su asiento y miró a su escritorio.  
Después de pasar lista, Lockhart recogió la copia de Daphne de Break With a Banshee y señaló su sonriente retrato en la portada. "Yo. Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga de la defensa contra lo oscuro y ganador cinco veces del premio la sonrisa mas encantadora de Witch Weekly, pero no hablemos de eso. ¡No me deshice de Bandon la Banshee sonriéndole! "  
Harry intercambió una mirada incrédula con Draco. En la fila frente a ellos, Theo estaba murmurando a Tracey.  
"Veo que todos compraron la colección completa de mis libros. ¡Excelente! Pensé que comenzaríamos la clase con un pequeño cuestionario. Nada estresante; Solo quiero saber cuántos de mis libros habéis leído, ¡y como de bien recordáis mis hazañas!" Les entregó a todos un cuestionario. "¡ Vuestros treinta minutos comienzan ahora!"  
Harry leyó su examen y miró a Lockhart con incredulidad. Cada pregunta contenía el nombre completo de Lockhart. Lo que era peor, Harry realmente sabía algunas de las respuestas de leer los libros. De mal humor ahora, Harry respondió lo que sabía, y luego dejó respuestas sin sentido en las demás preguntas. Con suerte, Lockhart no sabía mucho sobre el mundo muggle.  
Después de media hora Lockhart recogió las pruebas y las escaneó rápidamente. "Nada destacable, aunque ciertamente lo hicieron mejor que los Gryffindors ... Solo uno de ellos lo hizo bien ... Veamos, sí, ¡las mejores calificaciones para Miss Davis, Mr Nott y Miss Greengrass! ¡Diez puntos cada uno para Slytherin! "  
Toda la clase miró a Daphne que se sonrojaba felizmente en la primera fila. Si bien ella no era tonta, por lo general no tenía las mejores notas. Pansy le susurró algo que la hizo golpear a Pansy en el hombro. Sin embargo, Lockhart no estaba mirando, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado levantando una jaula cubierta sobre su escritorio.  
"¡Ahora entonces! En mi clase os encontrareis cara a cara con algunas de las criaturas más malvadas y aterradoras que deambulan por la tierra. Pero os aseguro que ningún daño puede ocurrir mientras yo esté en la habitación. Solo mantengan la calma; gritar puede provocarlos ".  
La clase se inclinó hacia adelante con sincero interés por primera vez en esa lección. Satisfecho porque tenía toda la atención, Lockhart agarró la tapa y la sacó de la jaula. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego Theo resopló.  
"¿Duendecillos de Cornualles? ¿En serio?"  
Harry pensó que tenía razón. Los duendes tenían menos de un pie de alto y eran azul brillante. Estaban revoloteando en su jaula, sostenidos por alas similares a las de una libélula, y poniendo caras a la clase.  
Un destello de enojo cruzó la cara de Lockhart antes de sonreírle a Theo. "¡Ah, Sr. Nott, no sea tan desdeñoso! Estos pequeños bribones dieron a los Gryffindors bastante problemas el otro día. Pero creo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor, ¿no?  
"¿Los vas a dejar salir?", Dijo Theo con incredulidad. A su lado, Tracey comenzó a meter sus posesiones en su bolso. Harry le dio un codazo a Draco, y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.  
"¡Por supuesto, Sr. Nott! ¿De qué otra manera aprenderás a luchar contra ellos? ¡Ahora, veamos qué puedes hacer con ellos! "Con eso, abrió la jaula y retrocedió rápidamente.  
Los duendes no perdieron tiempo en escapar de la jaula. Volaron por la habitación y pronto la mayoría de la gente se encogió de miedo debajo de sus escritorios. Cuatro de ellos agarraron la bolsa de Vince y la levantaron sobre su cabeza mientras saltaba tratando de recuperarla. Greg tenía su jersey tirado sobre su cabeza y un duendecillo lo estaba golpeando con el limpiador de pizarra mientras trataba de liberar su cabeza. Las chicas de la primera fila estaban siendo bombardeadas con tinteros, y un duendecillo le quitó las gafas a Harry de la cara y se las arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.  
"¡Vamos, esperaba que un mejor espectáculo que este!", Dijo Lockhart desde detrás de su escritorio. Levantó su varita y sacudió sus mangas hacia atrás con un gesto de felicidad. "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"  
Cualquiera que sea el hechizo, no funcionó. Uno de los duendes agarró la varita mágica y se metió en un forcejeo con otro duendecillo mientras salían disparadas chispas de la punta. Millicent se tiró una botella entera de tinta por el cuello del uniforme y maldijo en voz alta. Se levantó, agarró uno de sus libros y comenzó a golpear a los duendes con él. Cuando sonó la campana, había una pequeña pila de duendes inconscientes en la primera fila.  
"¿Puedes ver mis gafas?" Harry le preguntó a Draco desesperadamente.  
"Sí, quédate aquí." Draco se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y corrió a recuperar las gafas mientras el resto de la clase se dirigía hacia la puerta. Harry se estaba volviendo a poner sus gafas ahora rotas cuando Lockhart se detuvo junto a la puerta.  
"Ah, ustedes tres parecen saber lo que están haciendo. Solo vuelvan a meterlos en la jaula, entonces ", dijo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
Harry y Draco se miraron el uno al otro. Millicent aún balanceaba el pesado libro sobre los duendes que la rodeaban.  
"Diablos", murmuró Draco. "Aquí. Occulus reparo ".  
Harry parpadeó ante las grietas que desaparecieron de su visión. "Gracias."  
"Realmente necesitas aprender ese hechizo, Potter. ¡Petrificus totalus! "Un duendecillo se congeló en el aire junto a Draco, antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.  
Pronto tuvieron todos los duendes de vuelta en la jaula. Algunos fueron inmovilizados por los hechizos de los chicos, mientras que otros simplemente fueron noqueados por el libro de Millicent.  
"¿Dónde se ha ido el Lockhart?", Preguntó ella.  
Harry miró alrededor del aula destrozada. "No sé. ¿Deberíamos cerrarla?  
"Por supuesto que no", se burló Draco.  
"Pero luego saldrán nuevamente", objetó Millicent. "Golpearlos fue divertido, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo".  
Draco asintió. "Lo sé, y es por eso que estamos colocando la jaula en su oficina".  
Cinco minutos después tenían la pesada jaula en el escritorio de la oficina. Harry miró alrededor de la oficina con disgusto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con retratos de Lockhart, todos observaban con interés a los tres estudiantes.  
"¿Deberíamos recuperar su varita?" Harry susurró. Dos duendes todavía en un lazo de cuerpo estaban agarrando la varita entre ellos.  
"No. Vamos, vayámonos de aquí, "respondió Draco.  
Con cuidado, cerraron la puerta de la oficina con firmeza detrás de ellos, recogieron sus bolsas del aula en ruinas y salieron corriendo, riéndose al pensar en lo que harían los duendes cuando se despertaran.  
********

En la cena, Draco estaba alegremente diciéndole a los otros dos años lo que habían hecho cuando Snape se acercó detrás de ellos.  
"Potter, Malfoy y Bulstrode, vengan conmigo", dijo antes de salir a grandes zancadas del pasillo.  
Pansy hizo una mueca. "Muy mal chicos".  
Los tres caminaron penosamente detrás de Snape, un coro de conmiseración los siguió. Snape los condujo a su oficina, donde se sentó detrás del escritorio e hizo un gesto hacia tres sillas de madera frente a él. Una vez que estuvieron sentados, juntó las manos y los miró a todos.  
"¿Sabéis por qué estás aquí?".  
Harry y Millicent asintieron, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.  
"¿De Verdad? ¿No recuerdas haber dejado a un grupo de duendes de Cornualles sueltos en la oficina de Lockhart esta tarde?” Snape enarcó una ceja.  
"Los volvimos a poner en la jaula, como nos pidió", dijo Draco suavemente.  
"Una jaula desbloqueada que también contenía la varita de Lockhart", respondió Snape.  
"Bueno, esos duendes tenían un hechizo de petrificación de cuerpo completo, y pensamos que podríamos romper la varita si tratábamos de recuperarla", dijo Draco.  
"Y no pudimos encontrar el candado, señor", agregó Harry.  
"Ya veo. ¿Estáis enterado de que Lockhart regresó a su oficina para encontrar la mayoría de los muebles en llamas?  
Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro.  
"¿Te parece gracioso, Sr. Potter?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, es un castillo de piedra, ¿no? Además, dijo en un capítulo sobre cangrejos de fuego que es un experto en apagar fuegos y reparar cualquier daño causado, señor ".  
Los labios de Snape se crisparon. "En efecto. Sin embargo, los tres tendrán detención mañana por la noche ".  
"Sí, señor", corearon.  
"Con Lockhart".  
"¿Qué? ¿No puede ser contigo? Eres nuestro Jefe de Casa, ¿no estás a cargo de castigarnos? ¡Podríamos limpiar calderos! "Dijo Harry desesperadamente.  
"¿O qué hay de Hagrid?" Agregó Draco. "¿Tal vez los unicornios estén siendo atacados por el Señor Oscuro de nuevo?"  
Snape resopló. "Desafortunadamente para ti, Lockhart ha pedido tomar la detención él mismo. Como parte perjudicada, no puedo negarlo ".  
"¡Pero él es quien dejó sueltos a los duendes y luego nos dejó a nosotros para atraparlos de nuevo!" Draco se enfurruñó.  
"Y nos dijo que había hecho lo mismo con al menos otra clase", dijo Millicent.  
"Sí, pero desafortunadamente para usted, Hogwarts no tiene el hábito de dar detenciones a profesores idiotas", respondió Snape. "Os reportareis en la oficina de Lockhart a las ocho en punto mañana a la noche".  
"Sí señor."  
"Muy bien. Ah, y Sr. Potter, dale esto a Flint cuando lo veas ", dijo Snape, y le entregó un trozo de pergamino. "Buenas noches."  
En el pasillo, Millicent pateó el piso con enojo. "¡Detención con esa idiota! Qué pesadilla."  
"Podría ser peor", dijo Draco. "No perdimos ningún punto de la casa. Y podríamos tener detenciones separadas con él ".  
Millicent se estremeció. "Ugh. Buen punto."  
Cuando volvieron a la sala común, Harry encontró a Flint sentado con algunos amigos en los sofás.  
"Hola, Flint. Snape me pidió que te diera esto, "dijo Harry y le dio el pergamino.  
Flint lo escaneó rápidamente. "Estupendo. Entrenamos mañana después del desayuno, díselo a Malfoy y a Nott ".  
Harry no los veía a ninguno de los dos en la sala común, de modo que entró al dormitorio. Theo estaba leyendo en su cama. Harry notó con diversión que el póster de Lockhart y él mismo había sido quitado de la cama de Theo.  
"Tenemos práctica de Quidditch mañana después del desayuno", le dijo Harry, poniéndose el pijama.  
"Gracias", dijo Theo, sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la cama de Draco, que tenía las cortinas corridas. "¿Draco?"  
Una de las cortinas fue tirada hacia atrás. "He oído. ¿Quieres unirte a mi?"  
Draco estaba sentado contra sus almohadas, y cerró la cortina de nuevo cuando Harry se sentó al pie de la cama. Él ya estaba en pijama y tenía hojas de pergamino esparcidas en la cama.  
"¿Qué es todo esto?", Preguntó Harry.  
Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "Estoy tratando de escribir la Lengua pársel que sé, ya que es difícil recordarlo todo. Lo he estado escribiendo fonéticamente,se podría decir, pero creo que necesito inventar algunas letras nuevas, porque algunos de los sonidos realmente no encajan en ninguno de los nuestros ".  
Harry levantó las cejas. "Guau. Eso es ... Jesús, Draco. Me alegra que seas tú y no yo. Suena demasiado complicado ".  
Draco arrojó su pluma. "Probablemente lo sea. Tal vez tendré que memorizarlo mejor. ¿Cómo lo haces?"  
Harry ladeó la cabeza. "Bueno, si estoy mirando una serpiente, no necesito pensar en eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que no estaba hablando en inglés hasta que lo mencionaste el año pasado. Pero si estoy hablando contigo, pienso en lo que quiero decir, y luego imagino que estoy hablando con una serpiente ".  
Draco frunció el ceño. "Quizás tengas razón, quizás no se pueda enseñar".  
"No, yo no diría eso. Ya has aprendido algunas cosas. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo a la biblioteca y ves si hay algún libro sobre cómo crear un sistema de escritura?  
Draco consideró esto. "Eso podría funcionar. Gracias. ¿Quieres enseñarme algo nuevo?  
"Por supuesto. No es que tengamos tarea de la última lección ".  
********

En el desayuno al día siguiente encontró al equipo de Slytherin acurrucado en un extremo de la larga mesa, con las escobas nuevas del señor Malfoy en una pila junto a ellas. Había algunos estudiantes mayores esparcidos por el salón, en su mayoría Ravenclaws, que claramente se levantaban temprano para estudiar. Las únicas otras veces que Harry había visto el Gran Comedor tan tranquilo fueron cuando había estado explorando bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad después del toque de queda.  
Harry ahogó un bostezo, haciendo reír a Gemma. Él la miró con odio por encima de su té. "¿Cómo estás siempre tan alegre?"  
"Ser capaz de golpear bludger a las personas es una gran liberación de estrés", dijo con tranquilidad.  
"Lo necesita, compartiendo el deber de prefecto con Hawthorn", dijo Adrian.  
Gemma hizo una mueca. "No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Es demasiado pronto para pensar en él ".  
"¿Cómo está Terence?", Le preguntó Harry.  
Gemma se iluminó de nuevo ante la mención de su novio. "Genial, en realidad. Él tiene una pasantía en la sección de deportes del Profeta. Me visitará en el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade ".  
"Dile hola de mi parte", dijo Harry.  
"Lo haré", dijo Gemma alegremente antes de volverse para hablar con Theo sobre los bates de los golpeadores.  
Harry conversó con Draco y Adrian mientras terminaban de desayunar. Finalmente, Flint cerró el libro de estrategia que había estado repasando con Miles y se puso de pie.  
"Coged vuestras escobas nuevas y vayámonos".  
Harry agarró una, sintiendo una ligera punzada de culpa por haber abandonado su vieja escoba tan fácilmente. Aún así, el nuevo modelo volaba mejor, y cualquier ventaja ayuda.  
Cuando llegaron al campo encontraron al equipo de Gryffindor en el aire.  
"Pensé que habías dicho que habías reservado el terreno de juego, Flint," murmuró Adrian mientras algunos de los Gryffindors volaban hacia ellos.  
El capitán de Gryffindor aterrizó y caminó hacia ellos. "¡Flint! ¡Este es nuestro hora de práctica! ¡Nos levantamos especialmente para ello! ¡Podéis iros ahora! "  
Flint se mantuvo firme. "Hay espacio para todos nosotros, Wood".  
"¡Pero reservé el campo! ¡Lo reservé! "Wood gritó. A pesar de que parecía estar a punto de echar espuma por la boca, Harry no pudo evitar admirarlo.  
"Ah, pero tengo una nota especialmente firmada aquí del Profesor Snape. Yo, el profesor S. Snape, le doy permiso al equipo de Slytherin para practicar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a la necesidad de entrenar a sus nuevos jugadores ".  
"¿Tienes nuevos jugadores? ¿Quién? "Wood exigió. El resto de su equipo aterrizó detrás de él.  
Flint hizo un gesto hacia Draco y Theo. "Así que si amablemente te vas a la mierda ahora ..."  
"¿No eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?", Le preguntó uno de los gemelos Weasley a Draco.  
"Es curioso que menciones al padre de Draco. Déjame mostrarte el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin ", sonrió Flint y le tendió su escoba. Harry miró a su alrededor y también sostuvo la suya cuando vio a los otros copiando a Flint.

El otro gemelo resopló. "Un Malfoy comprando su lugar para entrar al equipo. Cuan original."  
"¡Su padre compró las escobas después de que unió al equipo, imbécil!" Harry estalló.  
Hubo un momento de silencio cuando todo el equipo de Gryffindor se volvió para mirar a Harry. Fue roto por Gemma.  
"¿Te das cuenta de que todos podemos practicar en el campo al mismo tiempo, sí? Pero no duden en continuar su pequeño concurso de mear. Excepto por ti, Theo. Tienes que llenar grandes zapatos, y no me emparejarán con un golpeador tonto. Toma una bludger y ven conmigo ".  
Mientras Theo se movía tras Gemma, los dos capitanes se miraron y a regañadientes acordaron compartir el campo. La práctica terminó yendo sin problemas en su mayor parte. Flint mantuvo a los Slytherins haciendo ejercicios diseñados para que Draco y Theo encajaran en el equipo. Incluso intentaron un juego contra los Gryffindors, pero se rindieron cuando Flint y Wood comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro de nuevo. El resto de los de los equipos simplemente los dejaron y se marcharon a los vestuarios.  
"Esos dos necesitan simplemente follar ya", gruñó Miles.  
"Gracias por esa imagen", dijo Adrian.  
"No sé, Wood está muy bueno", respondió Gemma. Levantó la mirada en el siguiente silencio. "Ugh. Odio ser la única chica aquí a veces ".  
"Se ve bastante bien", espetó Harry, luego se sonrojó.  
Gemma sonrió. " ¿verdad?"  
Saltaron un poco cuando Draco se fue bruscamente, dando un portazo al salir.  
"¿Qué pasa con él?", Le preguntó Gemma a Harry.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Debió recordar que tenemos detención con Lockhart esta noche".  
Theo resopló y negó con la cabeza, mientras Gemma cambiaba a modo prefecta y comenzaba a sermonear a Harry.  
********

A las ocho menos cuarto de esa noche, Harry decidió que ya no podía posponerlo y fue a buscar a los otros para su detención. Caminaron hacia la oficina de Lockhart en hosco silencio.  
"Ah, ahí estáis. Entrad, entrad, "dijo Lockhart, abriendo la puerta. "Lo pensareis dos veces antes de meteros con duendes ahora, ¿no?"  
"Pensamos que volverías lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar la jaula," dijo Draco inocentemente.  
"Hubo un imprevisto", murmuró Lockhart. "¡Ahora entonces! Señor Malfoy, señorita Bulstrode, pueden comenzar a limpiar las marcas de quemaduras de las paredes de allí. En cuanto a usted, señor Potter, puede ayudarme a abordar mi correo de admiradores".  
"¿No debería ayudarlos a limpiar las paredes también?", Preguntó Harry.  
"¡Disparates! Por lo que vi la otra tarde obviamente estás ansioso por entrar en el juego de la fama, y este es un buen lugar para comenzar ".  
Y así comenzó una de las tardes más aburridas de la vida de Harry. Ignoró las declaraciones de Lockhart sobre la fama lo mejor que pudo, pensando anhelante en la detención que él y Draco habían tenido con Snape el año pasado cuando limpiaban calderos. Mientras miraba el reloj avanzar demasiado lento, incluso comenzó a pensar que prefería estar en el Bosque Prohibido frente a Voldemort de nuevo.  
Las velas casi se apagaban cuando Harry salió de su aburrido estupor. Sobre el parloteo de Lockhart y el fregado de Draco y Millicent, se oía una voz fría y odiosa.  
"Ven ... ven a mí ... déjame romperte ... déjame romperte ... déjame matarte ..."  
"¿Qué?" Harry saltó y derramó tinta sobre la carta frente a él.  
"¡Lo sé! ¡Seis meses seguidos en la parte superior de la lista de best-sellers! ¡Rompió todos los registros! "Dijo Lockhart.  
"¿Qué? No, eso no ", dijo Harry con impaciencia. "¿No puedes oír eso?"  
"¿Qué oyes, Harry?" Preguntó Draco.  
"Esa voz ..." Harry miró alrededor de la oficina, medio esperando ver a alguien más parado allí.  
Lockhart miró a los otros, luego a Harry. "No hay nadie aquí ... ¡Bueno, mirad la hora! Te he mantenido demasiado tiempo, estás cansado, espero. La fama tiene sus inconvenientes, ¿sabes? Me voy a la cama, entonces.  
En el pasillo partieron rápidamente hacia las mazmorras.  
"¿Ustedes no escucharon nada?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.  
"Solo Lockhart hablando sobre sus fans", dijo Millicent.  
"Lo cual es suficiente para que cualquiera comience a oír cosas", agregó Draco.  
"Supongo que tienes razón", dijo Harry, esperando que la tuviera.


	6. En el que Harry aprende una habilidad útil pero tiene un Halloween miserable

Después del desayuno del domingo, Harry decidió que tendría otra oportunidad para aprender a abrir cerraduras, por si acaso lo necesita el próximo verano. Sacó las instrucciones y los alfileres de su baúl y los miró con frustración. Dobló los alfileres horriblemente y dudó que fueran buenos.  
Salió a la sala común y encontró a Tracey estudiando con Theo.  
"Tracey, ¿has visto a Daphne?"  
Tracey levantó la vista con un poco de irritación. "Ella está en el dormitorio, ¿por qué?"  
"Quería pedirle prestadas algunas horquillas". Practicar abriendo cerraduras sin magia" explicó cuando ella lo miró extrañamente.  
"¡Oh! Te llevaré, si me dejas ver ", dijo, levantándose. "Volveré más tarde, Theo".  
Tracey condujo a Harry al corredor que albergaba los dormitorios de las chicas. Nunca antes había estado aquí, y recibió algunas miradas extrañas de un grupo de chicas mayores que pasaron.  
"Espera aquí", le dijo Tracey, antes de agacharse dentro de la puerta marcada como Segundo año. "¡Todo despejado!", Llamó un segundo después.  
Harry entró un poco cautelosamente. Nunca antes había estado en el dormitorio de una niña, y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba esperando. Para su sorpresa, encontró que la habitación era más o menos la misma que en el dormitorio de los chicos, excepto que solo tenía cuatro camas. Y olía un poco mejor, si era honesto.  
"¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Daphne chilló desde su cama.  
A su lado, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. "Ha venido a violarte, obviamente".  
"Er, quería tomar algunas horquillas prestadas, en realidad. Si tienes algo que se parece a esto? "Harry le mostró sus instrucciones fotocopiadas.  
Daphne lo estudió. "Dame un segundo."  
Abrió una caja en su mesita de noche y rebuscó en ella, antes de arrojar un desastre de alfileres en sus manos.  
"Gracias."  
"Puedes practicar en mi baúl, si quieres", dijo Tracey.  
Harry se arrodilló frente a él, alisando las instrucciones en el piso junto a él.  
"¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí, de todos modos?", Preguntó Pansy.  
"¿Qué quieres decir?", Preguntó Harry.  
"Bueno, cuando Blaise intentó entrar el año pasado fue expulsado antes de dar dos pasos por el pasillo", soltó Ransía.  
Harry bufó. "Me había olvidado de eso. Se quejó durante una semana ".  
Tracey levantó la vista de estudiar el trabajo de Harry. "¿Tal vez el hechizo de protección lee intenciones? Harry no ha venido a hacer travesuras, así que lo dejó entrar ".  
"Difícilmente voy a llamar aprender a abrir cerraduras una actividad inocente", dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
"Pero es muchísimo más inocente de lo que Blaise quería hacer", respondió Harry, haciendo que todos se rieran.  
"¿Por qué necesitas abrir candados de todos modos? ¿Qué pasa con alohomora? "Preguntó Millicent, levantando la vista del cepillo de su gato.  
"Los parientes de Harry encerraron a su lechuza durante el verano", dijo Daphne con un pequeño escalofrío.  
"¿Cómo?"  
"No me quieren mucho. Odian la magia, "dijo Harry evasivamente. "Así que quiero poder desbloquear la jaula de Hedwig si lo vuelven a intentar".  
"Eso es de bárbaros", gruñó Millicent.  
"Sí, bueno, no son la mejor familia", se quejó Harry, sacando un alfiler para mirarlo de cerca.  
"Intenta presionarlo con más firmeza", sugirió Tracey.  
Harry volvió a clavar el alfiler e hizo lo que ella dijo. "¡Ajá!"  
Él intercambió una sonrisa con ella cuando la cerradura se abrió.  
"Estupendo. Ahora hazlo de nuevo ", dijo Tracey, y volvió a cerrarla.  
Media hora más tarde, Harry regresó a su dormitorio. Tracey había insistido en que abriera el baúl de cada niña y la puerta del dormitorio antes de declararlo libre. Había sido exigente, pero Harry tuvo que admitir que había sido muy útil.  
"¿Dónde has estado?" Exigió Draco cuando volvió a entrar.  
"En el dormitorio de niñas", dijo Harry. Puso los alfileres que Daphne le había dado en su lata de galletas, escondiendo el lote en su baúl.  
"¿Haciendo qué, exactamente?" Demandó Draco, sentándose abruptamente.  
"¿Cómo entraste?" Preguntó Blaise al mismo tiempo.  
"Aprender a abrir cerraduras. Y yo caminé, Blaise. Aparentemente es bastante fácil para los niños que no están allí para besar a las chicas ".  
Blaise refunfuñó y regresó a su revista.  
Draco se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Harry. "¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo en la habitación de las chicas?"  
"Porque necesitaba tomar prestados algunos horquillas de Daphne. ¿Si te parece bien? ", Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.  
Draco asintió. "Bien."  
"Bueno. ¿Quieres visitar a Ollie? Harry no sabía cuál era el problema de Draco esta mañana, pero pensó que hablar pársel podía animarlo.  
"Supongo," dijo Draco, levantándose. Harry rodó los ojos y lo siguió.  
Como de costumbre, encontraron a Ollie tomando el sol en su roca. Abrió un ojo perezosamente cuando los escuchó acercarse. "Entonces no te has olvidado de mí, Harry", siseó.  
"Nos fuimos por el verano. Pero ahora hemos vuelto ", dijo Harry en tono de disculpa.  
"Hola, Olamide", dijo Draco nerviosamente.  
Ollie levantó la cabeza en interés. "¿Puedes hablar pársel, Draco?"  
"Un poco", dijo Draco.  
Harry sonrió "He comenzado a enseñarle, pero es difícil. Realmente no pienso en lo que estoy diciendo, y no hay un lenguaje escrito ".  
Ollie se deslizó un poco más cerca de ellos. "Sí, eso sería difícil. Ayudaría si conocieras a otro que hable pársel, pero el último que encontré fue hace décadas. Aún así, deberías seguir intentándolo, Draco.  
Draco asintió. "Sí. Aprenderé es una gran habilidad ".  
"No solo eso, aunque tienes razón, es un talento útil. Quise decir más para mi propia diversión. A veces me siento solo, sin tener a nadie con quien hablar ".  
Ollie lo había dicho demasiado rápido para Draco, así que Harry tuvo que traducir. Draco asintió. "Por supuesto."  
"Entonces, ¿no hay otros retratos de serpientes con los que puedas hablar?", Preguntó Harry.  
Ollie volvió a caer sobre su roca. Si hubiera tenido labios, Harry habría jurado que estaba haciendo un puchero. "Hay una cobra egipcia en el corredor cerca del salón de la Transfiguración, pero no me gusta mucho".  
"¿Por qué no? ¿No sería ella mejor que nadie?  
"Si está de buen humor. Pero las cobras egipcias tienden a despreciar a las mambas verdes de África oriental. Creen que son mejores que nosotros, solo porque tienen un veneno más fuerte ".  
"Bueno, la próxima vez que esté allá arriba, le diré cuánto miedo das", dijo Harry.  
"Gracias, Harry. Eso sería útil ", respondió Ollie, acurrucándose.  
********

En la mañana de Halloween, Harry se despertó con el olor a pasteles. Sonrió mientras su estómago gruñía, antes de darse cuenta de lo que significaba el día. Once años atrás, sus padres habían sido asesinados. Rodó y miró por la ventana a los peces hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a levantarse. Harry silenciosamente se puso jeans y una sudadera negra mientras bromeaban entre ellos.  
"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Draco, mirando sus ojos en el espejo.  
"Sí", dijo Harry en breve.  
"Halloween es hoy. Habrá un gran banquete esta noche", dijo Vince felizmente a Greg.  
"Uy, si, que emoción", murmuró Harry.  
"¿No tienes hambre?" Preguntó Vince.  
"Mis padres murieron en Halloween, así que no, realmente no".  
"Bien, Crabbe," dijo Blaise en voz baja. "Vamos a desayunar".  
Después de que Blaise sacase a Vince y Greg de la habitación, Draco se acercó.  
"Estuviste bien el último Halloween", dijo.  
Harry dio una sonrisa apretada. "El último Halloween, no sabía cuándo habían muerto".  
Draco le dio un abrazo a Harry. "Ven y toma un poco de té, al menos".  
"De acuerdo", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.  
"Se como te sientes. Más o menos ", dijo Theo en voz baja.  
"¿Sí?" Harry lo miró.  
"Mi madre también murió cuando yo era un bebé. Por tenerme, en realidad ", dijo Theo. "A mi padre no le gusta hablar mucho de ella".  
"Lo siento", dijo Harry.  
"Sí, bueno, está un poco loco", dijo Theo agriamente.  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, lo encontraron decorado con las calabazas gigantes habituales, con murciélagos vivos durmiendo bajo las vigas. Los estudiantes eran más ruidosos de lo habitual, esperando la fiesta por venir. Harry se sentó en silencio, sorbiendo su té mientras esperaba a que los demás terminaran de comer.  
"¿Vas a venir Draco?" Preguntó mientras todos se levantaban.  
"Bajaré en un rato" respondió Draco. Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió a los otros a las mazmorras.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Harry sacó el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había dado el año anterior, y se sentó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas mientras lo hojeaba lentamente. Podía oír a Blaise contándole a los demás sobre la última chica a la que estaba viendo. Aparentemente, Filch casi los habían atrapado besuqueándose la noche anterior. Harry no prestó mucha atención cuando la risa de repente murió, imaginando que los demás debían haber salido a la sala común.  
"¿Harry?" Llamó Draco.  
"No ahora, Draco", respondió.  
No se sorprendió cuando Draco lo ignoró y retiró la cortina. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Snape de pie junto a él.  
"Profesor", dijo, cerrando el álbum.  
"Señor Potter. Ven conmigo ", dijo Snape. Mientras salía, lanzó una mirada a Blaise. "Trate de mantener sus actividades románticas confinadas a la sala común después del toque de queda, señor Zabini".  
"Sí, señor", dijo Blaise, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.  
Harry siguió a Snape, preguntándose qué quería. No había hecho nada desde que dejó a los duendes en la oficina de Lockhart. Bueno, no a menos que contases explorar el castillo después del toque de queda bajo su capa con Draco. Pero no podía ser eso, ya que Snape prácticamente le había dado permiso para hacerlo, siempre que no lo atraparan.  
Snape no lo llevó a su oficina, sino al salón de Pociones, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Harry estaba parado al lado de un escritorio con incertidumbre.  
"No estás en problemas por una vez, Sr. Potter", dijo secamente Snape.  
"¿No lo estoy? Quiero decir, bien ", dijo Harry confundido.  
Snape resopló y caminó más adentro de la habitación. "Simplemente pensé que querrías ayudarme a preparar algunas pociones para la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey me informa que su reserva de Pepperup Potion está bajando, y la temporada de gripe está sobre nosotros ".  
"¿Y querías que ayudara?", Preguntó Harry.  
Snape asintió. "Me doy cuenta de que está más allá de cualquier cosa que hayas elaborado hasta ahora, ya que es una poción de tercer año, pero pensé que tus habilidades podrían beneficiarse del desafío. Además, tener un par de manos adicionales liberará mi propio tiempo ".  
Harry asintió. "Bien. ¿Que quieres que haga?"  
Snape movió su varita hacia la pizarra, haciendo que aparecieran las instrucciones. "Obtener los ingredientes".  
Cuando Harry había recogido todo, descubrió que Snape había colocado dos grandes calderos en el banco delantero. "¿Puedes decirme por qué esta poción requiere un caldero de hierro?"  
Harry miró los ingredientes. "Er ... ¿Las escamas de la salamandra y el grano de pimienta juntos pueden derretir el metal más débil a altas temperaturas?"  
"Precisamente."  
Pasaron la mañana preparándose, con Snape haciéndole una pregunta a Harry sobre la mayoría de los pasos. Finalmente, tenían dos calderos hirviendo a fuego lento con pociones casi terminadas.  
"Lave el equipo usado", dijo Snape.  
"Sí señor."  
Cuando Harry terminó en el fregadero, encontró a Snape sentado en su escritorio, que había sido limpiado de su variedad habitual de libros y accesorios para pociones. En cambio, había dos tazones de sopa de calabaza, un plato de pan crujiente y una jarra de sidra de manzana.  
"No tengo mucha hambre, señor", dijo Harry de inmediato.  
Snape simplemente sirvió una copa de sidra y la empujó sobre la mesa. "Coma, Sr. Potter. Necesitarás una cabeza clara para embotellar el Pepperup ".  
Harry se sentó y tomó su cuchara. Por unos minutos comieron en silencio.  
"¿Por qué este año?", Preguntó repentinamente Snape.  
"¿Perdón?"  
"El último Halloween estabas más preocupado por salvar a la señorita Granger del señor Weasley y un troll. ¿Qué cambió?"  
Harry miró su sopa. "El año pasado no lo sabía. Me refiero a que sucedió en Halloween"  
"¿Tu tía nunca te lo dijo?"  
"No señor. Hermione lo hizo. Ella, eh, ella me investigó en la biblioteca, en realidad, "dijo Harry, echando un vistazo a Snape. Cuando llamó su atención, Snape miró hacia la chimenea.  
"Así que es por eso que viniste a mí en Navidad", dijo en voz baja.  
"Sí señor. Cuando le dije a Hermione que me habías contado un poco sobre mi madre, ella tomó prestado cada libro que mencionó tanto a mí como a Voldemort. Fue un poco espeluznante, para ser honesto".  
Un músculo en la mandíbula de Snape tembló ante el nombre. "¿Qué fue espeluznante?"  
"Aprender sobre mi familia de los libros de la biblioteca", dijo Harry, luego bajó la vista. "Prefería escuchar acerca de mamá".  
Hubo un aliento arrastrado. "Harry"  
"Lo siento, señor. Entiendo que no te gusta hablar de ella ", dijo Harry rápidamente.  
Snape tomó un trago largo antes de volver a hablar. "Boxing day".  
"¿Señor?"  
Snape finalmente lo miró de nuevo. "Si te vas a quedar en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de Navidad, podremos hablar en Boxing day".  
Harry lo miró sorprendido. "Eso sería genial. Gracias Señor."  
Snape asintió antes de levantarse de su asiento. "Muy bien. Las pociones estarán listas en un minuto".  
Para deleite de Harry, su poción había salido perfectamente, y él empacó de mejor humor. Hizo una pausa mientras colocaba su mano en el pomo de la puerta. "¿Señor? ¿Podría ayudarte con tus pociones en otro momento?  
Snape levantó una ceja. "¿Te estás ofreciendo como voluntario para un trabajo extra?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es bueno dejar de pensar en las cosas por un tiempo. No puedo ir a volar todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?"  
"En efecto. Siempre y cuando no te quedes atrás en tu tarea, no veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Me pueden preguntar durante las clases de pociones del miércoles si tengo algo que hacer para Madam Pomfrey ".  
"Gracias profesor."  
"Oh, y Sr. Potter. Puedes venir a mi oficina si algo te preocupa. Ese es uno de los propósitos de un Jefe de Casa ".  
Harry dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí señor."  
Harry regresó a las mazmorras pensando en lo que le preguntaría a Snape sobre su madre. "Phineas Nigellus", dijo en la entrada. No vio a Draco en la sala común con los otros de segundo año, así que se dirigió al dormitorio. Estaba en silencio, pero las cortinas de la cama de Draco estaban cerradas.  
"¿Draco?"  
La cortina se retiró y Draco lo miró.  
"Déjame hueco", dijo Harry antes de subir. Draco cerró la cortina de nuevo y se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos. "Gracias por antes".  
"Simplemente no quería estuvieras de mal humor", murmuró Draco, poniéndose rosa.  
Harry lo golpeó con su hombro. "Idiota. Admite que hiciste algo dulce ".  
"No admitiré tal cosa".  
Harry se rió. "Bien. Acepta mi agradecimiento por tu acto completamente egoísta ".  
"Claro", dijo Draco. Hubo otro silencio, entonces, "¿Qué te dijo Snape de todos modos?"  
"Me hizo preparar una poción Pepperup con él".  
"¿De Verdad? ¿Pero no es una poción de tercer año?  
"Sí. Pero fue bastante fácil ya que tenía el maestro de Pociones para mí solo ".  
"Supongo que si".  
Harry hizo una pausa, luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. "Almorzamos mientras esperábamos que terminara la poción. Y él ... Dijo que puedo ir a hablar con él nuevamente en Boxing day. Acerca de mamá ".  
Draco se había puesto rígido cuando Harry se apoyó en él, pero se relajó lentamente. "Eso es bueno."  
"Mmm hmm".  
********

Harry se despertó y se encontró frío en un lado y le faltaban las gafas. Estaba acurrucado alrededor de algo cálido, e instintivamente se acurrucó más cerca mientras se estremecía.  
"Finalmente estás despierto", llegó el acento soñoliento de Draco.  
"¿Huh?" Harry se alejó de lo que obviamente era Draco.  
"No, no, tengo frío", dijo Draco, y apretó su agarre.  
Harry retrocedió. "Nos habremos perdido la fiesta".  
"Me olvidé de eso".  
Se sentaron, y Draco le devolvió las gafas a Harry. Él miró y se rió. "Estas despeinado".  
Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo y lo miró. "Vamos."  
Se enderezaron la ropa y caminaron a través de la sala común vacía. La escuela estaba extrañamente silenciosa mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor, cuando Harry se detuvo de repente.  
"¿Puedes oír eso?" Siseó.  
"¿Escuchar que?"  
"Muy hambriento ... Por tanto tiempo", escuchó.  
"¡Eso!" Harry ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.  
"Es hora de matar ..."  
Harry miró al techo confundido. Sonaba como si estuviera dirigiéndose de alguna manera. Él giró y corrió escaleras arriba. No podía oír nada en el Hall de entrada ya que había mucho ruido proveniente del Gran Comedor. Él maldijo y subió por la escalera de mármol.  
"¡Huelo sangre!"  
"¡Va a matar a alguien!" Gritó Harry y corrió aún más escaleras. Irrumpió en el segundo piso y corrió por el pasillo.  
Finalmente se detuvo e intentó escuchar su respiración y los pasos de Draco. "¡Shh!"  
Estaban allí jadeando. "No hay nada aquí", dijo finalmente Draco.  
"Pero escuché ..."  
Draco lo codeó y señaló hacia el corredor. "¿Que es eso?"  
Avanzaron lentamente. Había algo brillante en la pared al final del pasillo, reflejado en un charco en el piso. Al acercarse, vieron que se filtraba agua desde una puerta y volvía a encender las antorchas contra las paredes. Había algo escrito en letras grandes.  
LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, CUIDADO.  
"¿Qué es eso de ahí debajo?" Susurró Draco.  
Saltaron por el charco hasta que la figura oscura apareció a la vista. Era la señora Norris, su cuerpo rígido colgando de un soporte de antorcha.  
"Mierda", dijo Draco.  
"Uh huh", respondió Harry.  
Miraron en silencio, antes de que Draco sacudiera la cabeza.  
"Vamos, tenemos que irnos".  
"¿No deberíamos tratar de ayudarla?", Susurró Harry.  
"No. Tenemos que irnos ahora. Draco tiró del brazo de Harry con impaciencia. "¡Ahora, Potter, ahora!"  
Harry parpadeó y se alejó de la pared, justo cuando el sonido de voces emocionadas se hacía eco hacia ellos. Antes de que pudieran moverse, una multitud de estudiantes apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando vieron la escena, se detuvieron abruptamente.  
El silencio fue roto por Filch gritando. "¡Venga a la cama, mucho! ¿Que esta pasando?"  
Irrumpió entre los estudiantes y se detuvo cuando vio a la señora Norris. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y señaló a Harry y Draco. "¡Vosotros! ¡Matasteis a mi gato! ¡Os mataré! Asesinos! "  
Se tambaleó hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos, cuando llegó un grito.  
"¡Argus!" Dumbledore se abrió paso entre la multitud, con un rastro de maestros detrás de él. Se movió alrededor de los estudiantes para levantar suavemente a la Sra. Norris de la pared. "Ven conmigo, Argus. Señor Potter, señor Malfoy.  
Lockhart se adelantó. "Mi oficina es la más cercana, Director".  
"Gracias, Gilderoy", dijo Dumbledore y los guió. Harry vio la cara pálida de Hermione cuando pasaron. Fueron seguidos por Lockhart, Snape y McGonagall. Cuando entraron a la oscura oficina, Harry vio algunos de los retratos de Lockhart agachándose, con el pelo recogido en rulos.  
El verdadero Lockhart encendió las velas en su escritorio mientras Dumbledore colocaba al rígido gato sobre él. Él y McGonagall se inclinaron hacia ellos mientras inspeccionaban al gato. Harry se acercó arrastrando los pies a Draco mientras estaban de pie nerviosamente, con Snape de pie detrás de ellos y Filch sollozando en una silla. Lockhart estaba alardeando sobre cómo podría haber salvado al gato si hubiera estado allí a tiempo. Harry lo desconectó y observó mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall completaban su inspección.  
"Ella no está muerta, Argus", dijo finalmente Dumbledore, de cara al conserje, haciendo que Lockhart cerrara la boca.  
"¿No muerto? ¿Por qué está ella tan rígida entonces? ", Preguntó Filch.  
"Ha sido petrificada". Pero, no puedo decir como ", dijo Dumbledore suavemente.  
"¡Pregúntales!" Filch señaló a Harry y Draco.  
"Ningún alumno de segundo año podría haber hecho esto. Se requeriría un conocimiento avanzado de magia oscura para hacer tal cosa ", dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.  
"¡Ellos lo hicieron! ¡Estaban allí! ", Gritó Filch.  
"¡No hicimos nada!" Dijeron Harry y Draco al unísono.  
"Entonces, ¿por qué estabais allí?", Preguntó McGonagall. "¿Por qué no estabais en la fiesta con todos los demás?"  
"Nos quedamos dormidos", dijo Draco.  
"Os quedasteis dormido", repitió McGonagall.  
"¡Sí! Y luego, cuando nos despertamos nos dimos cuenta de que nos estábamos perdiendo la fiesta, así que fuimos a ver si aún podíamos llegar ", dijo Harry.  
"¿Y decidisteis que el camino más rápido desde las mazmorras al Gran Salón era a través del segundo piso?", Preguntó escéptica McGonagall.  
"No. Llegamos al Hall de entrada y vimos que la fiesta estaba casi terminada, así que decidimos subir un poco a la Torre de Astronomía y obtener comida de las cocinas después ", explicó Draco. Harry asintió rápidamente.  
McGonagall les dio una mirada incrédula pero no dijo nada, simplemente miró por encima de sus cabezas a Snape y luego a Dumbledore.  
"No podrían haberlo hecho, Minerva", dijo en voz baja. Ante la furiosa chisporroteo de Filch, levantó una mano y continuó. "Podremos curarla a tiempo, Argus. La profesora Sprout tiene algunas mandrágoras a mano. Una vez que hayan madurado, se usarán para crear una poción que pueda curar a la Sra. Norris "

"Lo lograré, lo he hecho cientos de veces, podría preparar una poción restaurativo de mandrágora mientras duermo", anunció Lockhart.  
"Disculpe, pero creo que soy el maestro de Pociones en esta escuela", dijo Snape venenosamente. Lockhart tragó saliva levemente cuando Snape se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "Si no hay nada más, me gustaría acompañar a mis alumnos a las mazmorras".  
Dumbledore miró a Harry y Draco antes de asentir. "Por supuesto, Severus. Argus, ven y tómate un trago en la sala de profesores ... "  
Snape salió del salón de clases al corredor ahora afortunadamente vacío, dejando a Harry y Draco trotando para seguirle el ritmo. Una vez más, los llevó a su oficina y los dejó de pie delante de su escritorio mientras se sentaba y los examinaba.  
"Así que."  
Harry se movió nerviosamente y miró a Draco, quien alzó las cejas y asintió ligeramente hacia Snape.  
"Estoy esperando."  
Harry respiró profundamente. "Realmente nos quedamos dormidos, profesor. Y teníamos la intención de ir a la fiesta ".  
"¿Pero?"  
"Pero cuando llegamos al Hall de entrada, escuché algo. Alguien. Decían que tenían hambre, que querían matar y que podía oler sangre. Parecía que estaba encima de nosotros, así que subimos corriendo las escaleras, y luego encontramos ... Lo que encontramos ".  
Snape lo miró fijamente antes de mirar a Draco. "¿Y oíste esta voz también?"  
Draco negó con la cabeza. "Pero ya la escuchó antes." Harry lo miró.  
"¿Es cierto señor Potter?"  
Harry suspiró. "Cuando tuvimos detención con Lockhart, lo escuché justo antes de despedirnos. Pero nadie más lo escuchó, así que Draco y Millicent supusieron que debía haber sido yo quien imaginaba cosas ".  
Snape frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no mencionaste esto antes?"  
"¡Porque me hace parecer un loco!"  
"No cambia las cosas", agregó Draco. "De cualquier manera, terminamos tropezando con un gato petrificado antes de ser encontrado por toda la escuela".  
Snape frunció los labios. "¿Y ninguno de ustedes vio a alguien sospechoso?"  
"No vimos a nadie hasta que llegó la mitad de la escuela", dijo Harry de inmediato.  
Snape asintió y se levantó de su escritorio. "Su brazo, Sr. Potter".  
Harry extendió su brazo en silencio. Snape tomó su muñeca y verificó su pulso antes de soltarlo. "Sigue mi dedo sin pestañear", ordenó. Harry vio como Snape movía su dedo de lado a lado frente a su cara.  
Finalmente, Snape pareció satisfecho y regresó a su asiento. "Pareces perfectamente bien para mí. Si tuviera que aventurarme a adivinar, diría que ... El estrés emocional del día simplemente te ha agotado. Sugiero que los dos vayan directamente a la cama, y si alguien pregunta, quédense con su historia sobre la Torre de Astronomía ".  
Harry lo miró. "¿No le dirás a nadie que he estado escuchando cosas?"  
"Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero en cualquier caso, no es algo que el cuerpo estudiantil deba conocer ", respondió Snape.


	7. En el que Draco disfruta de la notoriedad y Harry pasa una noche llena de acontecimientos en la enfermería

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó y consideró seriamente quedarse en la cama todo el día. Cuando él y Draco regresaron de la oficina de Snape la noche anterior, toda la sala común se había quedado en silencio a su entrada. A Harry no le gustaba la apariencia que tenían algunos de los estudiantes mayores, y rápidamente se fueron a su dormitorio. Los otros muchachos los habían estado esperando, pero afortunadamente parecían creer en la historia de Draco sobre ir a la torre de astronomía.  
Con un suspiro Harry rodó fuera de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. No debió haber sido tan silencioso como había pensado, porque Draco inmediatamente salió de su cama completamente vestido.  
"Buenos días", dijo Harry en voz baja.  
"Buenos días" respondió Draco. Esperó en silencio a que Harry terminara de prepararse, antes de partir para el desayuno.  
"Estaba pensando en ver a Hagrid después del desayuno, ¿quieres venir?" Preguntó Harry.  
"Pero hablemos primero con Hermione," dijo Draco de inmediato.  
"Bien, seguro. ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que la necesitas tanto?  
"¿Quién mejor para preguntar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos que la chica que prácticamente ha memorizado Hogwarts, su historia?"  
El Gran Salón estaba casi vacío cuando llegaron, así que cuando vieron a Hermione leyendo en la mesa de Gryffindor, se unieron a ella. Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.  
"No deberías estar aquí, el resto de la casa estará aquí pronto", dijo.  
"No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo", dijo Draco.  
"Tengo muchas cosas que leer, solo salí de mi habitación para comer algo", dijo.  
"Hermione, no hagas que nos colemos en tu dormitorio", advirtió Draco.  
"No podríais Cambiamos nuestras contraseñas, ya sabes, y los niños no están permitidos en los dormitorios de las chicas ", dijo de inmediato.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Tengo la Capa de mi padre, y se supone que no podemos entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas en Slytherin tampoco, pero yo lo hice hace unas semanas".  
Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. "Oh, está bien entonces. Pero no mucho rato."  
"Todos van a pensar que lo hicimos", dijo Harry mientras servía una taza de té.  
"La mayoría de Gryffindor lo cree," acordó Hermione en voz baja.  
"Típico", Draco resopló.  
Hermione lo miró. "Sabes cómo son con que Neville y yo seamos amigos vuestros. ¿Cómo crees que van a reaccionar cuando se encuentren dos Slytherins al lado de un gato petrificado?"  
"Genial", murmuró Harry. "Lo creerá toda la escuela, solo espera".  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, la escuela está llena de imbéciles entonces. ¿Has oído hablar de esta Cámara antes, Hermione?  
Ella frunció los labios. "Sé que lo leí en Hogwarts, su historia, pero no recuerdo exactamente cómo va la leyenda".  
"Entonces consigue tu libro", dijo Harry.  
"Lo dejé en casa", hizo un puchero, "y todas las copias en la biblioteca ya han sido sacadas".  
"Malditos Ravenclaws," murmuró Draco.  
"Sí, bueno,lo que significa es que no puedo ayudarte", dijo Hermione.  
"Haz que tus padres te envíen tu libro", sugirió Harry. "Puedes pedir prestada a Hedwig si quieres".  
Hermione finalmente sonrió. "Esa es una gran idea, gracias, Harry. ¡Te veré más tarde!"  
Vieron como ella salió corriendo del pasillo. "Recuérdame que nunca me interponga entre ella y un libro", dijo Draco.  
"Estoy contigo", Harry se rió y tomó una tostada.  
" Esta es nuestra mesa! ¡Largarse!"  
Levantaron la vista sorprendidos, habiendo olvidado dónde estaban sentados. Un grupo de Gryffindors mayores los estaba mirando.  
"No creo que lo hagamos", sonrió Draco. "Ahora corre, antes de que te petrifique".  
Las miradas de los Gryffindor se intensificaron, pero se movieron hacia la mesa. Draco se recostó con satisfacción. "No pensé que eso realmente funcionaría. Voy a divertirme mucho con esto ".  
Harry rodó los ojos y vio a los Gryffindors acurrucados juntos en el otro extremo de la mesa. "¿Qué vas a hacer si el verdadero heredero es atrapado?"  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Preguntar si puedo tomar el crédito? Me gusta la idea de que la escuela nos tema. ¡Piensa qué fácil será el Quidditch si nuestros oponentes tienen demasiado miedo para acercarse a nosotros!"

Unos días más tarde, Hermione estaba actuando distante durante Pociones, y los otros Gryffindors parecían incluso más antagónicos a los Slytherins que de costumbre.  
"¿Qué está pasando?" Harry le preguntó a Neville mientras recogían sus ingredientes.  
Neville lo miró nerviosamente. "Creo que deberías preguntarle a Hermione. Lo siento."  
Esto resultó imposible de hacer durante la clase, dado que estaban en la primera fila bajo la mirada aguda de Snape y Hermione los ignoraba en cualquier caso. Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Draco se inclinó y agarró la bolsa de Hermione.  
"¡Oye!"  
"Es un día precioso, ven a almorzar con nosotros afuera", dijo Draco mientras salía por la puerta.  
Hermione miró a su espalda antes de volverse hacia Harry en súplica muda. Levantó las cejas inútilmente y siguió a Draco.  
Estaban en el pasillo de la cocina antes de que Hermione los alcanzara.  
"Ustedes dos son lo peor", dijo enojada.  
Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Pero somos todo lo que tienes. A menos que, por supuesto, quieras pasar tus días cotilleando con Brown y Patil sobre chicos.  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos y resopló, pero no dijo nada. Draco sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina, dejándolos solos en el pasillo.  
"Entonces, ¿qué ocurre?", Preguntó Harry.  
Hermione suspiró. "Espera hasta que Draco regrese".  
Unos minutos más tarde estaban protegidos detrás de una roca que daba al lago. Draco estaba ocupado haciendo un pícnic lo suficientemente grande para diez personas de un saco de la cocina. Harry miró a Hermione expectante.  
Hermione suspiró. "Tenía intención de ir a hablar con ustedes dos, después de clase".  
"Sí, esa es la impresión exacta que tuve cuando nos ignoraste durante dos horas", dijo Draco con sarcasmo.  
"No lo hice - Sí, está bien, lo admito. Pero no entiendes como ha sido vivir en Gryffindor últimamente ".  
"¿Horriblemente rojo y lleno de Weasley?", Preguntó Draco.  
"Eso no es nada nuevo", murmuró Harry, sonriendo.  
"¿Habéis terminado?" Hermione los miró. "Como estaba tratando de decir, no he tenido la suerte de encontrar algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos en la biblioteca, y Hogwarts, su historia no menciona mucho, así que a principios de esta semana, le pregunté al profesor Binns sobre el tema".  
"¿Qué dijo?", Preguntó Harry, mordiendo una pierna de pollo.  
"Hay una leyenda de que Salazar Slytherin construyó una cámara en Hogwarts, de la cual los otros tres fundadores no tenían conocimiento. Había dejado la escuela después de un desacuerdo sobre dejar entrar a estudiantes nacidos de muggles, y supuestamente dejó un monstruo en la cámara, que purgaría la escuela de niños nacidos de muggles ".  
"¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros?", Preguntó Draco.  
"Porque se dice que el monstruo solo puede ser controlado por el heredero de Slytherin", dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
"Y ahora todos piensan que debe ser uno de nosotros", adivinó Harry, gesticulando entre él y Draco.  
Hermione tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y asintió. "Y, por supuesto, la historia se ha extendido por todo Gryffindor, probablemente toda la escuela por ahora. Algunos de los otros Gryffindors han estado más habladores de lo habitual sobre sus opiniones sobre que Neville y yo seamos amigos vuestros".  
Harry la miró. "No entiendo cómo estás incluso en esa casa, todos suenan como idiotas. Estoy tan contento de que el sombrero decidió ponerme en Slytherin ".  
Draco agitó una mano con impaciencia. "Gryffindors siendo idiotas no es algo que no supiéramos. ¡Pero esta noticia es terrible!  
"Sí, realmente no espero que todos crean que soy el heredero de Slytherin", murmuró Harry.  
"No, no es eso. Es que las personas descubrirán que no puedo ser el heredero de Slytherin. Y realmente lo he disfrutado hasta ahora" Draco hizo un puchero.  
"¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes ser? Slytherin vivió hace un milenio, muy bien podrías serlo", señaló Hermione.  
"Soy un Malfoy y un Black, puedo rastrear mi linaje hasta tan lejos, y no contiene Slytherin", dijo Draco.  
"Genial, entonces yo haré lo mismo", dijo Harry, destrozando un panecillo.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "Honestamente. ¿Realmente creen ustedes dos que alguien va a mirar miles de años en el árbol genealógico de Draco? Acéptalo, en lo que respecta a los estudiantes aquí, ustedes dos son culpables simplemente por ser Slytherins atrapados en la escena del crimen ".  
Draco sonrió ampliamente a su lado, Harry se dejó caer sobre su espalda y gimió.  
********

Harry se dirigió al vestuario de Quidditch el sábado de buen humor, a pesar de las nubes en el cielo. Era el primer partido del año, y Harry estaba realmente ansioso por vencer a Gryffindor. Estaba harto de las miradas que recibía de su mesa durante las comidas, y la política de Draco de amenazar la petrificación con cualquiera que lo molestara empezaba a verse mejor y mejor Theo negó con la cabeza y se movió para hablar sobre la estrategia de último minuto con Gemma.  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "Para ser sincero, estoy más preocupado por Flint que por los Gryffindors".  
Harry se rió. "Estarás bien. Además, si Flint se enfada, él se encargará de Wood, no tú ".  
Draco soltó una risita nerviosa. "Les gusta gritarse el uno al otro, ¿no?"  
El equipo se tranquilizó cuando Flint entró. "Además de un nuevo Buscador, tienen la misma formación que el año pasado".  
"¿Quién es?" Harry quería saber.  
"Towler. Cuarto año, creo. Un niño canijo. Más ligero que McLaggen, pero no parece tan seguro, por lo que no tendrás problemas con él. Ahora, parece que viene una tormenta, así que hagámoslo rápido, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Salieron a la cancha alentados por los Slytherins, aunque casi se ahogaron abucheando desde las otras casas. Cuando los equipos se alinearon, Harry miró al Buscador contrario de arriba abajo. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con la evaluación de Flint sobre él; más de la construcción de un Buscador que McLaggen, pero no parecía tan contento de estar en el equipo.  
En el silbido de Hooch, los equipos se elevaron en el aire y rápidamente se hizo evidente que el equipo de Slytherin tenía escobas muy superiores. Harry voló una vuelta rápida alrededor del campo, saludando a sus amigos que, como de costumbre, eran fácilmente identificados por el pequeño parche rojo en el puesto de Slytherin. Acababa de girar su escoba para concentrarse en buscar la snitch cuando una bludger pasó volando junto a él. Se lanzó hacia adelante, solo para que la bludger girara y volviera a él cuando comenzaba a llover.  
"¡Cuidado!" Gemma bateó frente a él y lanzó la bludger a uno de los cazadores de Gryffindor , solo para que una vez más cambiara de dirección y volviera a la cabeza de Harry. Gemma frunció el ceño y agitó su bate otra vez, enviándolo hacia Wood.  
Theo llegó junto a Harry a tiempo para repeler la bludger a su regreso. "¿Pusiste un hechizo de invocación sobre esto, Harry?", Gritó.  
"¡No!", Le gritó Harry. "Gemma, ¿puedes pedirle a Flint que pida un tiempo muerto?"  
"¡Voy!"  
Cuando Hooch señaló el tiempo muerto, voló y se encontró con el resto del equipo en un corrillo.  
"Farley, Nott, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Nos hemos perdido tres tiros en el gol debido a una bludger que nos ataca!" Flint echó humo.  
"Flint, una de las bludger ha sido manipulada, no dejará solo a Harry. Haz que Hooch lo revise ", respondió Gemma con enojo.  
"Cada vez que lo intentamos, viene enseguida", dijo Theo.  
Flint los miró con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirse a Hooch, donde lo vieron gesticular con enojo.  
"¿Cómo va tu primer partido?" Harry le preguntó a Draco. Hubo un estallido de truenos en lo alto, y la lluvia se intensificó.  
"Bueno. Se las arregló para marcar un gol, en realidad, antes de que los bateadores Gryffindor se dieran cuenta de que los nuestros se movían a su alrededor," respondió Draco.  
"Lo siento", murmuró Harry.  
"No es tu culpa", respondió Draco.  
Flint volvió caminando. "Hooch dice que ambas bludger están bien, ¿estamos listos para continuar?"  
Harry asintió, luego se acercó a los Bateadores. "Chicos, si la bludger todavía es dudosa ..."  
"Hooch dice que está bien, Harry", dijo Gemma tranquilizadora.  
"Sí, pero si no es así, olvidaos de mí, ¿de acuerdo?"  
Los bateadores se miraron el uno al otro. "Harry..."  
"Bueno, está bien, uno de ustedes se olvida de mí, ¿cómo es eso?", Preguntó Harry con impaciencia.  
Gemma lo estudió con los ojos entornados. "Bien. Me enfocaré en el resto del equipo. Sin ánimo de ofender, Theo, pero tengo más experiencia ".  
Harry y Theo asintieron, luego se unieron al resto del equipo montando de nuevo. La lluvia era cada vez más pesada, y la túnica de Harry comenzó a empaparse. Esta vez, Theo se pegó a Harry mientras volaba buscando la snitch, y no tuvo que esquivar la bludger tan a menudo como lo había hecho antes. Incluso fue capaz de ver a Draco anotar, y golpeó su brazo en el aire en la celebración.  
Eso resultó ser un error, ya que la bludger eligió ese momento para lanzarse hacia él, y se estrelló contra su antebrazo a gran velocidad. Hubo un repugnante sonido de crujido.  
"¡Argh!" Gritó Harry, tirando de su brazo hacia su cuerpo. Se dobló de dolor, obligando a sus ojos llorosos a permanecer abiertos.  
"¡Harry!" Gritó Theo, e hizo que se acercara.  
"¡No! ¡Puedo ver la snitch! "Harry se sacudió, y tiró de su escoba hacia abajo con su brazo izquierdo. Acunando su brazo derecho hacia su cuerpo, se zambulló detrás de la snitch Afortunadamente el buscador de Gryffindor no lo había visto, ya que Harry no creía que pudiera manejar una carrera para la snitch con un brazo roto.  
Cuando estuvo a un par de metros del suelo, la snitch se estabilizó, y Harry forzó su escoba a seguirla, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se quitó la mano izquierda a regañadientes de su ahora resbaladizo mango de escoba y alcanzó la snitch Cuando su mano se cerró sobre sus alas, se sobre balanceó y caminó hacia adelante. Hubo una punzada de dolor fresca y brillante a través de su brazo cuando golpeó el suelo, y luego se desmayó.  
Harry se encontró con un bosque de pies reunidos a su alrededor.  
"¡Está despierto!", Gritó Draco. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y descubrió que Draco estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza de Harry acunada en sus piernas, con el resto del equipo parado a su alrededor. "¿Estás bien?"  
"Enfermería", logró decir Harry.  
Draco asintió y le indicó a alguien que Harry no podía ver, cuando la multitud se separó y Harry vislumbró túnicas de color lavanda.  
"¡Dejadme pasar, puedo arreglar esto en un santiamén!", Dijo Lockhart jovialmente.  
"No, tú no. Necesito a Pomfrey ... "dijo Harry.  
"Pobre muchacho debe estar delirando, claramente no sabe lo que está diciendo", dijo Lockhart a la multitud reunida.  
"Creo que estaba bastante claro", espetó Theo.  
Un destello cortó la lluvia, y Harry levantó la vista para ver a Colin Creevey saliendo de detrás de su cámara. Draco lo notó también.  
"¡Vete a la mierda!"  
"¡Ahora, señor Malfoy, lenguaje!", Le regañó Lockhart, mientras Colin saltaba.  
Harry trató de sentarse y falló. "Pomfrey, por favor, ¡ahora!"  
"¡Puedo ayudarlo, Sr. Potter, ahora solo relájese!" Dijo Lockhart, mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.  
"¡No!" Harry luchó de nuevo.  
Lockhart sacudió sus mangas hacia atrás con un gesto de felicidad. Apuntó su varita al brazo de Harry, y un segundo después Harry sintió una de las sensaciones más extrañas de su vida. Ante sus ojos, su brazo se encogió sobre sí mismo, hasta que se pareció a nada más que a un gran fideo de carne. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que Colin tomaba más fotos antes de desmayarse.  
********

Harry volvió en si mismo acostado en la cama de un hospital con Pomfrey preocupado por él.  
"¡Deberías haber venido directo a mí!", Dijo ella enojada.  
"Lo intenté", dijo Harry débilmente.  
"Humph! Puedo reparar huesos al instante, pero volver a crecerlos es un asunto mucho más lento y más doloroso. Tendrás que quedarte a pasar la noche ", dijo de mal humor, y le pasó un par de pijamas. Ella y Hermione caminaron alrededor de las cortinas mientras Draco ayudaba a Harry a cambiarse. Su brazo inútil era difícil de forzar a través de la manga.  
"¿Todavía crees que Lockhart es un genio, Hermione?" Llamó Draco a través de la cortina.  
"Nunca lo llamé un genio", fue su respuesta gruñona.  
"Podéis volver ahora", dijo Harry mientras trepaba torpemente a la cama.  
Pomfrey tenía un gran vaso de una humeante poción cuando regresó a su lado de la cama. La botella en su otra mano estaba etiquetada como "Skele-Gro". "No pasarás una noche divertida, déjame advertirte ahora. Volver a crecer huesos no es agradable ".  
Harry forzó la poción e hizo una mueca ante el asqueroso sabor antes de que Pomfrey tomara el vaso y se retirara a su oficina.  
"¡Fue una captura brillante, Harry! Ganamos, por cierto", dijo Draco.  
"Estuvo cerca", interrumpió Hermione.  
"Solo porque nuestros bateadores estaban más preocupados por Harry que el resto del equipo", respondió Draco.  
La respuesta de Hermione quedó ahogada por la entrada del resto del equipo de Slytherin, que llevaba una pila de dulces claramente robada de las cocinas.  
"Lo siento mucho", dijo Theo de inmediato.  
"Más lo sentirá el que embrujó esa bludger", murmuró Adrian sombríamente.  
"Flint está gritando a Wood en este momento, está convencido de que el equipo de Gryffindor lo hizo", dijo Gemma mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.  
"Como si necesitara una excusa para entrar en una pelea con Wood", Miles soltó un bufido.  
La puerta de la oficina de Pomfrey se abrió de golpe y ella se dirigió hacia allí. "¡Todos ustedes fuera en este momento! ¡Este chico tiene treinta y tres huesos que crecer y necesita descansar!"  
********

Pomfrey acababa de darle a Harry su bandeja de cena y se retiró a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, cuando una de las cortinas alrededor de Harry se crispó. Hizo una pausa para alcanzar su servilleta y un segundo después Draco emergió bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry."Pensé que te gustaría alguna compañía," explicó Draco. "¿Puedo?"  
"Claro", dijo Harry agradecido y se movió en su cama. "¿Quieres un pastel?"  
Draco se instaló a su lado y negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿cuanto duele?"  
Harry levantó su brazo y lo consideró. "Como peyizcos y pinchazos de agujas realmente malos en este momento. Pomfrey dice que empeorará. Pero espero estar dormido en ese momento ".  
Draco hizo una mueca. "Todavía no saben lo que pasó, por cierto. Wood niega haber tocado la bludger, y conoces a los Gryffindor, es más probable que te quiten tu escoba en lugar de hacer algo tan astuto como esto".  
"Estoy empezando a pensar que alguien no quiere que practique Quidditch en absoluto", respondió Harry. "El año pasado Quirrell maldijo mi escoba, ahora una bludger decide que soy el único jugador en el campo ..."  
Draco negó con la cabeza. "Quirrell se ha ido, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. De todos modos, tienes cosas más importantes de qué preocuparte ".  
"¿Más importante que volver a crecer los huesos de un brazo?" Harry lo miró con escepticismo.  
"Sí. Debes presentar una queja formal sobre Lockhart. ¡Deshuesó todo tu brazo! "Los ojos de Draco brillaron. "Sin tu consentimiento, también".  
"Huh. No había pensado en eso. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?"  
********

Harry despertó unas horas después. Al principio pensó que era Draco otra vez, pero se había ido cerca de la medianoche con la promesa de regresar a primera hora de la mañana siguiente. Harry se puso las gafas y retrocedió.  
"¿Dobby?"  
El elfo estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, sus ojos verdes brillaban en la penumbra. "¡Harry Potter! Dobby lo siente mucho, señor"  
"¿Lo sientes por qué?" Harry preguntó sospechosamente.  
"Por el brazo de Harry Potter, señor. Dobby esperaba que si Harry Potter estaba herido, se iría de Hogwarts. Dobby no pensó que a Harry Potter se le arreglaría el brazo" el elfo frunció el ceño incluso cuando una lágrima le corría por la mejilla.  
"¡Te embrujaste esa bludger! Espera. ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?"  
"Hogwarts no es seguro para Harry Potter", dijo Dobby con seriedad.  
Harry gimió. "Ya hemos pasado por esto. Incluso si Hogwarts no es seguro, es aún más divertido, y más un hogar que nunca los Dursley. Entonces, ¿por qué tratas de que me vaya?"  
"Porque cosas terribles están sucediendo en Hogwarts este año".  
"¿Qué? ¿Qué han abierto la Cámara de los Secretos?" Harry se encogió de hombros. "No pasó nada desde que la Sra. Norris se petrificó, y ella es solo un gato. Estaré bien."  
Dobby negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus orejas se sacudieran. "No, Harry Potter está en peligro. Dobby solo quiere que Harry Potter esté a salvo. Cuando Harry Potter derrotó al Señor Oscuro, la vida mejoró para los elfos domésticos. Dobby todavía es tratado como alimañas por la Señora, por supuesto, pero, las cosas mejoraron para los elfos domésticos cuando cayó el Señor Oscuro. Y ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos está abierta de nuevo ..."  
Harry tuvo que agarrar a Dobby para evitar que se golpeara en la cabeza con la jarra de agua de Harry.  
"Gracias Señor."  
"¿Ha sido abierto antes?" Harry mantuvo su jarra fuera del alcance de Dobby. "Bien, entonces no puedes decir nada sobre eso. Vale. ¿Sabes quién lo abrió?"  
Dobby miró la jarra de agua antes de asentir bruscamente.  
"¿Quién es?"  
"¡Dobby no puede decir, señor! ¡Harry Potter debe irse de Hogwarts y nunca volver!"  
Harry resopló enojado. "Ya te dije que eso no está sucediendo. ¡Ahora dime quién!"  
Dobby negó con la cabeza otra vez. "Harry Potter debe irse"  
"¡No voy a ninguna parte! Y vas a dejar de tratar de obligarme, o le escribo al señor Malfoy". Harry miró obstinadamente al elfo, una vez más con la esperanza de que no lo llamara fanfarrón.  
Dobby frunció el ceño hacia él, cuando se sobresaltaron por un ruido en la puerta. "¡Dobby debe irse!"  
Dobby desapareció con un crack. Harry dejó la jarra de agua apresuradamente sobre la mesa y se recostó contra su almohada, moviendo su dolorido brazo mientras miraba la puerta de la enfermería.  
Dumbledore llegó caminando hacia la habitación, con McGonagall viniendo detrás de él. Llevaban algo rígido entre ellos que arrastraron a una cama. Harry se levantó ligeramente para ver mejor mientras McGonagall se apresuraba a ir a la oficina de Pomfrey.  
En la cama estaba el cuerpo helado de Colin Creevey, con sus manos sosteniendo su cámara frente a su cara. Harry se mordió el labio para callarse cuando McGonagall regresó con Pomfrey.  
"¿Qué pasó?" Jadeó Pomfrey.   
"Fue atacado en las escaleras", dijo Dumbledore.  
"Creo que debe haber venido a visitar a Potter. Había un racimo de uvas a su lado ", dijo McGonagall.  
Harry sintió una punzada de culpa.  
"¿Petrificado?" Preguntó Pomfrey.  
"Sí. Si no lo hubiera encontrado ... "McGonagall se fue apagando mientras todos miraban el cuerpo inmóvil.  
Dumbledore se inclinó y liberó la cámara de las manos de Colin.  
"¿Crees que se las arregló para tomar una foto de su atacante?" Preguntó McGonagall.  
La única respuesta de Dumbledore fue abrir la parte posterior de la cámara. El vapor se derramó e incluso en el otro lado de la habitación, Harry captó el penetrante hedor del plástico quemado.  
"¿Qué significa esto, Albus?" Preguntó McGonagall lentamente.  
Dumbledore la miró con gravedad. "Significa que la Cámara de los Secretos se ha abierto una vez más".  
McGonagall le devolvió la mirada. "¿Pero quién?"  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. "No lo se"  
Mientras el personal intercambiaba miradas de preocupación, Harry se recostó y miró al techo. Tenía la sensación de que tanto Dobby como Dumbledore sabían más de lo que estaban dejando ver.


	8. En el que los Slytherins apuestan y Harry monta todo un espectáculo

Harry estaba desayunando al día siguiente cuando Draco regresó a la enfermería.  
"¿Se te permite irte ya?"  
"Tengo que hacerme unas pruebas finales después del desayuno, pero seré libre después de eso", dijo Harry, acunando rápidamente su avena mientras Pomfrey venía de prisa.  
Veinte minutos más tarde estaban camino a la sala común de Slytherin cuando Harry se detuvo. "Veamos a Snape".  
Draco asintió y lo siguió a la oficina de Snape. Harry escondió una sonrisa cuando llamó a la puerta. Haber sido herido tenía sus ventajas, ya que Draco era mucho más dócil cuando estaba preocupado por Harry.  
Snape abrió la puerta, los miró y frunció el ceño. "Madam Pomfrey no te ha enviado aquí para una poción para el dolor, ¿verdad?" Ante la mirada confundida de Harry, continuó. "Por su brazo, Sr. Potter".  
"Oh, no, señor. De hecho, estoy aquí para ..." Harry miró a Draco quien asintió levemente. "Me gustaría presentar una queja formal sobre Lockhart".  
Las cejas de Snape se levantaron sorprendidas. "¿Una queja formal? Cuan ... inesperado ".  
"¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que pidiera ayuda en lugar de meterme en problemas?", Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
"Es cierto". Los labios de Snape se crisparon cuando él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ellos.  
********

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no va a funcionar?", Murmuró Harry cuando salieron de la oficina de Snape.  
"Probablemente porque involucra a Snape yendo a Dumbledore, quien contrató a Lockhart en primer lugar," contestó Draco. "Aqua Vitae."  
La pared se abría a una sala común abarrotada. Un grupo de estudiantes mayores tenía un gran pedazo de pergamino pegado al tablón de anuncios y parecía tomar dinero de los estudiantes agrupados a su alrededor. Harry y Draco se pasearon con curiosidad.  
Miles los vio. "¡Oye, ahí están! ¿Algo que quieras decirnos?  
Harry miró a Draco, quien frunció el ceño confundido. "Er, ¿sobre qué?"  
"¡La Cámara de secretos! ¿Cuál de vosotros es? "Llamó Flint.  
"¿Qué?" Harry lo miró.  
"¡Por el amor de Dios!" Flint se adelantó y los agarró, jalándolos al frente de la multitud. "No podéis apostar por vosotros mismo, obviamente, pero podéis apostar por cualquier otra persona que querréis. O bien, díganos si es uno de vosotros ".  
"¡O los dos!"  
Flint asintió. "O si son ustedes dos".  
Draco sonrió. "¿Y arruinar toda la diversión? ¿Por que haríamos eso?"  
Harry lo ignoró y se volvió hacia el tablón de anuncios y leyó el pergamino.

EL HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN  
Draco Malfoy  
Harry Potter  
Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy  
El fantasma de Salazar Slytherin  
El Barón sangriento  
Profesor Snape  
Coalición de las otras casas  
Marcus Flint  
Gemma Farley  
Reed Hawthorn  
Titus Mitcham  
Zubeida Khan  
Lucian Bole  
Graham Montague  
El señor Oscuro  
La madre del Señor Oscuro

Harry soltó una risa incrédula. "¿Están todos aquí drogados?"  
"Ignora los últimos. La gente comenzó a agregar a sus amigos a la lista. Y, obviamente, las dos últimas entradas son completamente imposibles ", dijo Miles.  
"¿Quién apostó por ellos?", Preguntó Draco.  
Miles consultó sus notas. "Tus amigos, en realidad. Nott y Zabini apuestan por el Señor Oscuro, y Crabbe y Goyle por su madre ".  
Draco resopló. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué demonios está Hawthorn aquí? Seguramente esto implicaría romper demasiadas reglas para que lo haya hecho ".  
"Trató de quitar las apuestas, y algunas personas lo tomaron como una admisión de culpa", respondió un sexto año. "Pero la mayor parte del dinero en serio está en uno de vosotros o ambos".  
"Entonces, ¿estáis adentro? Mínimo un Galeón por apuesta, tantas apuestas como deseéis, siempre y cuando no apostéis por vosotros ", dijo Flint enérgicamente.  
Draco se detuvo en el proceso de sacar algunas monedas. "No puedo apostar por mí mismo? Joder eso...".  
Harry rodó los ojos. "Bien, un galeón en Draco". Le tendió la moneda a Flint y recibió un recibo escrito a mano. Draco gruñó antes de apostar a Harry, y luego regresaron a su dormitorio.  
"¿Tu brazo está bien ahora?" Preguntó Blaise.  
"Sí bien. Sin embargo, no quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más ", respondió Harry. Blaise hizo una mueca de simpatía.  
"Zabini, ¿qué diablos? ¿Tú y Nott apostaron por el Señor Oscuro? "Exigió Draco.  
Blaise se rió. "Sí. ¿Qué te importa a ti?"  
"¡Estaba disfrutando por que la escuela pensaba que era yo! ¡Ya nadie lo va a pensar si mis amigos no apuestan por mi! "  
Theo puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabemos que tú no eres Malfoy. Y el Señor Oscuro estuvo bastante activo el año pasado para alguien que está supuestamente muerto, así que no es tan descabellado. Aún tienes buenas probabilidades, ¿cuál es el problema?  
"Es cuestión de amistad", Draco resopló.  
"Ve y grita a Vince y Greg. Al menos nuestra apuesta tiene alguna posibilidad de ser cierta ", dijo Blaise con desdén.

********   
Después del ataque a Colin, el humor en Hogwarts se agrió, e incluso el partido Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw de Quidditch fue extrañamente tranquilo. Los de primer año habían empezado a congregarse juntos mientras se movían alrededor del castillo, como si temieran que otro de ellos fuera atacado. La mayoría de los estudiantes sospecharon aún más de Harry y Draco, ya que ninguno tenía una coartada para el momento del ataque. Harry estaba dejando a Pociones de mal humor después de los susurros de los Gryffindors que persistían a pesar de que Snape tomaba puntos.  
Incluso Herbología, que compartían con los Ravenclaws, fue algo así como una prueba. Si bien no eran tan obvios como los Gryffindors, todavía interrumpía las clases. Harry y Draco habían pasado el comienzo del año trabajando en un grupo con dos chicas de Ravenclaw, Morag MacDougal y Padma Patil, y se habían llevado bien con ellas. Pero la primera lección después del ataque de Colin, de repente encontraron que su mesa ahora contenía a Daphne y Tracey. Harry trató de no dejar que le doliera, ya que ambas chicas eran buenas en Herbología, pero aún le molestaba que las personas que le gustaban ahora lo evitaran. Incluso las amenazas de petrificación de Draco a cualquiera que lo molestara ahora estaban empezando a parecer ligeramente defensivas.  
En resumen, Harry no estaba tan feliz como el año anterior de inscribirse para quedarse en Hogwarts en Navidad. Al menos este año tendría compañía, ya que Draco y Hermione también se quedarían. La Sra. Malfoy estaba redecorando Malfoy Manor, y Draco declaró que era insoportable durante esos momentos. Hermione solo quería quedarse en la biblioteca. Greg y Vince también se quedaban, ya que querían probar la comida en la fiesta navideña de Hogwarts.  
Una mañana Harry cruzó la entrada con Pansy y Millicent cuando notaron una pequeña multitud frente al tablón de anuncios. Se abrieron paso y el grupo se dispersó cuando notaron a Harry.  
"Draco tiene razón, eso es realmente divertido", soltó una risita.  
"Sí, es divertido ver como todos me tienen miedo", espetó Harry.  
"Cállate y mira esto", dijo Millicent, señalando el tablón de anuncios.  
"¿Un club de duelo? Suena divertido ", dijo Harry.  
Pansy asintió. "Buen trabajo, Milly".  
"Te lo dije, mi nombre es Millicent".  
"Uh huh, claro. Vamos, hablemos a los demás sobre esto," Pansy sonrió al fruncido Millicent.  
A las ocho de la noche del segundo año, los Slytherins se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en un grupo, hablando entusiasmados sobre el Club de duelo.  
"Entonces, ¿quién crees que será él profesor", Preguntó Blaise.  
"Snape y McGonagall", dijo Millicent al instante.  
"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" Theo quería saber.  
Millicent se encogió de hombros. "No lo hice. Realmente quiero ver a esos dos pelear. Sería increíble ".  
"Mientras no sea Lockhart", dijo Harry.  
Entraron al Gran Comedor para encontrar la mayor parte de la escuela allí. Las mesas de la casa habían sido llevadas a los lados, dejando un largo escenario que corría a lo largo de la sala. Greg y Vince despejaron un camino entre la multitud para estar de pie en primera fila a un lado del escenario. Harry saludó a Hermione y Neville en el otro lado, y se sintió aliviado cuando ambos le devolvieron el saludo.  
Un segundo después Harry gimió cuando Lockhart subió al escenario, agitando sus túnicas moradas a la luz de las velas, seguido por Snape, quien estaba mirando a Lockhart en lugar de saludar.  
Theo le dio un codazo a Harry. "¡No te preocupes, Snape lo destripará!" Se burlaron e ignoraron la mirada de Daphne.  
Lockhart sonrió a todos. "¡Buena noches! ¿Todos pueden verme? ¿Sí? ¿Todos pueden oírme? Bueno. El Director gentilmente me ha permitido comenzar un club de duelo, para que esteis bien preparados si alguna vez necesitáis defenderos, como lo he hecho yo en muchas ocasiones, pero todos ustedes saben eso habiendo leído mis libros ! "  
Harry hizo un gesto con un dedo por su garganta, haciendo que Theo y Pansy estallaran en una risa ahogada.  
"Y ahora permítanme presentarles a mi asistente aquí, Profesor Snape. Él me dice que tiene un poco de experiencia en esta área, y amablemente aceptó acompañarme en una breve demostración antes de comenzar. ¡Pero no se preocupen, dejaré a vuestro maestro de Pociones de una sola pieza! "  
El labio superior de Snape se curvó cuando su mirada se intensificó. Harry miró a Lockhart y se preguntó cómo podía ser tan inconsciente como para quedarse sonriendo cuando Snape lo miraba así.  
Los dos maestros caminaron a grandes zancadas hasta el otro extremo del escenario antes de darse la vuelta para mirar al otro. Snape sacudió su cabeza hacia Lockhart, quien se inclinaba elaboradamente. Se enderezaron y sostuvieron sus varitas como espadas.  
"Ahora, esta es la posición estándar para el combate. A la cuenta de tres comenzaremos, aunque por supuesto, en esta ocasión, no lucharemos para matar ", declaró Lockhart.  
"Uno de ellos podría ", susurró Draco.  
"¡Uno dos tres!"  
"¡Expelliarmus!", Gritó Snape. Un chorro de luz roja salió disparado de su varita y golpeó a Lockhart directamente en el pecho. Su varita voló de su mano y él disparó al aire antes de salir volando hacia atrás fuera del escenario para golpear la pared detrás de él. Harry chocó a Draco mientras alentaban junto con los otros Slytherins.  
"¡No!" Chilló Daphne cuando se agarró al brazo de Tracey. Tracey frunció el ceño y le liberó el brazo.  
Lockhart se puso de pie con aspecto agitado. "Ahí, bien, eso fue un encantamiento de desarme. Si alguien ha visto mi varita ... ah, gracias, señorita Brown. Sí, gran idea demostrar eso, Profesor Snape. Yo, por supuesto, podría haberte bloqueado si hubiera querido, ya que mostraste tu movimiento de manera demasiado obvia, pero con propósitos demostrativos ... "  
Lockhart debía haber notado finalmente la expresión de Snape "¡Bien! ¡Suficiente de nosotros! Profesor Snape, si quiere ayudar, ¡hagamos que se pongan en parejas para que puedan empezar! "  
Harry rápidamente se paró cerca de Draco mientras los maestros se movían entre la multitud. El resto del segundo año, Slytherins les dio a Vince y Greg una amplia ventaja, ya que todos habían visto de primera mano su torpe trabajo con varitas. Harry hizo una mueca al ver a Hermione emparejarse con Neville.  
"¡Poneros frente a vuestros compañeros y haced una reverencia unos a otros!", Gritó Lockhart por encima del estrépito.  
Harry y Draco se saludaron y sonrieron.  
"¡En la cuenta de tres, intenta desarmar a vuestros compañeros! ¡Uno dos tres!"  
"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó Harry. Un destello de luz roja, y la varita de Draco estaba girando fuera de su mano. Lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Harry y fue a recuperarla. Harry tomó el momento para mirar alrededor del pasillo. Pansy parecía haber tenido éxito, ya que Millicent era sin varita y en ese momento tenía a Pansy con una llave de cabeza en su lugar. Mientras Harry miraba divertido, Snape se dirigió hacia ellos.  
"¿Eres una bruja o una neanderthal, señorita Bulstrode?", Espetó. "Libere a la señorita Parkinson de inmediato".  
Tan pronto como estuvo libre, Pansy saltó un metro y le sacó la lengua a Millicent. Snape no la vio mientras se acercaba a Harry.  
"Señor Potter, ¿desarmó al señor Malfoy en su primer intento?"  
"Sí, señor", Harry sonrió.  
"Diez puntos para Slytherin", dijo Snape, antes de partir para separar a Greg y Vince, que estaban luchando en el suelo.  
"¡Reúnanse, todos!" Lockhart parecía más despeinado mientras observaba la escena. "Bueno, parece que será mejor que les enseñe a todos cómo bloquear". Tal vez algunos voluntarios ... Srta. Granger y el Sr. Longbottom".  
"Creo que no, profesor Lockhart," dijo Snape. "El señor Longbottom sin duda se las arreglaría para destrozar un Encantamiento de Desarme y tendríamos que llevar a la señorita Granger a la enfermería. Ahora, ¿qué tal ... el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley? "  
"Ah, excelente! Un poco de rivalidad doméstica, ¿qué os parece?" Lockhart se rió entre dientes mientras saludaba a los dos muchachos en el escenario. Harry sonrió en tono de disculpa a Hermione y Neville mientras subía el pequeño tramo de escaleras para enfrentarse a Ron.  
Lockhart estaba hablando con Ron con su varita afuera. Harry miró a Snape. "¿Señor?"  
Snape lanzó una mirada desdeñosa al otro lado del escenario. "Si puedes desarmar al señor Malfoy, puedes hacer lo mismo con el señor Weasley".  
"Claro." Harry se giró para ver a Ron agarrando su varita nerviosamente.  
Lockhart aplaudió. "¡Uno dos tres!"  
"¡Expelliarmus!" Gritó Harry, sonriendo cuando Ron se tiró. Se puso de pie cuando Seamus le devolvió su varita.  
"Excelente trabajo, Sr. Potter! Diez puntos para Slytherin! Ahora, ¿qué tal algo un poco más interesante? "Lockhart sonrió a la multitud antes de volverse hacia Ron.  
Harry levantó la vista cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Snape tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Serpensortia. Creo que lo disfrutarás ".  
"Serpensortia", repitió Harry. "Bien, lo tengo. Gracias Señor."  
"¿Asustado, comadreja?", Harry preguntó en voz baja.  
"¡Nunca!" Rugió Ron.  
"¡Y otra vez!" Llamó Lockhart. "¡Uno dos tres!"  
Harry vio a Ron abrir la boca y rápidamente gritó "¡Serpensortia!" Para su sorpresa, una larga serpiente negra explotó de su varita y aterrizó pesadamente en el escenario. Levantó su cabeza mientras miraba a la multitud, que rápidamente retrocedía.  
"Quédese allí, señor Weasley, me desharé de ella", dijo Lockhart mientras Snape se quedaba sin hacer nada. Estaba claro que estaba disfrutando de la cara de Ron mientras miraba a la serpiente.  
"¡Lo haré!" Lockhart agitó su varita hacia la serpiente. Hubo un fuerte estampido cuando la serpiente se disparó unos pocos metros en el aire antes de volver al escenario con un desagradable golpe sordo. Siseó enojado y levantó la cabeza para atacar a un segundo año Hufflepuff al que Harry reconoció vagamente.  
Harry dio un paso adelante con cautela. "¡No le hagas daño!" La serpiente lentamente bajó la cabeza al suelo, y Harry podría haber jurado que estaba enfurruñado. "Podrías tratar de asustar al pelirrojo, si quieres. ¡Estoy bromeando! "Agregó rápidamente, riendo nerviosamente. Miró a la serpiente para asegurarse de que no iba a atacar a Ron, antes de sonreír al chico de Hufflepuff. En lugar del alivio que esperaba ver, se encontró con una cara llena de aterrorizada confusión.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Le gritó a Harry, antes de salir corriendo hacia pasillo.  
Harry miró alrededor confundido, para ver a la mayoría de la gente mirándolo con expresiones similares. Hermione parecía traicionada y confusa, al igual que sus amigos de Slytherin. De hecho, solo Draco se veía normal; tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a Snape desaparecer a la serpiente.  
"Bien, bien, ¡creo que eso es suficiente emoción para una noche!", Dijo tembloroso Lockhart. "Ahora a la cama todos".  
Cuando los estudiantes se quedaron donde estaban, Snape les ladró. "¡Detención para cualquiera que aún esté aquí en treinta segundos!"  
Hubo una loca carrera hacia la salida. Harry iba unírseles cuando Snape lo detuvo con la mano levantada. "No usted, señor Potter".  
Lockhart estaba sacando a los estudiantes del pasillo. Draco lo esquivó y miró hacia Harry. Snape rodó los ojos. "Después, señor Malfoy".  
La sala estaba vacía cuando Snape finalmente llevó a Harry fuera del escenario. Se detuvo en la entrada y agitó su varita un par de veces, reemplazando el escenario con las mesas habituales.  
"Vamos, Sr. Potter", dijo Snape. Harry tragó un suspiro y siguió en silencio mientras Snape lo guiaba a través de los pasillos desiertos hacia su oficina. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y esperó a que Harry se sentara nerviosamente frente a él. "¿Qué fue eso?"  
Harry se encogió de hombros. "Hablo pársel, señor".  
"En efecto. ¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado enterado de esto?  
"No sé ... Hablé con una serpiente en el zoológico el año pasado ... Y convencí a un grupo de serpientes para que invadieran el jardín delantero de los Dursley durante el verano", dijo Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa.  
Snape sonrió. "Entonces, ¿no es un golpe de suerte?"  
"No. Puedo probarlo, si quieres ", ofreció Harry.  
"¿Cómo?"  
"Tendrás que seguirme", dijo Harry. Snape lo estudió antes de asentir brevemente y ponerse de pie.  
Harry condujo a Snape en el pasillo desierto al retrato de Ollie. Afortunadamente él estaba en su marco. "Hola, Ollie. ¿Tienes un minuto?"  
"Para ti, sí, Harry". Ollie levantó la cabeza.  
"Gracias. Er, tengo que demostrarle a Snape que puedo hablar con serpientes. Tener una conversación real, quiero decir” Harry miró a Snape por el rabillo del ojo. "Creo que podría pensar que estoy haciendo ruidos aleatorios al azar".  
Ollie se rió entre dientes. "¿Él? Bueno, informa al profesor Snape que solía verlo evitar a ciertos chicos de Gryffindor escondiéndose en un aula abandonada más adelante en este corredor ".  
"Er, Ollie dice que solía verte escondiéndote de algunos Gryffindors en un salón de clases más adelante en este pasillo", dijo Harry nerviosamente.  
Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Snape. "En efecto."  
"También informar al profesor Snape que me alegré cuando reemplazó al profesor Slughorn como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin", agregó Ollie.  
Harry sonrió. "Y estaba feliz de verte reemplazar al Profesor Slughorn como Jefe de Slytherin".  
Snape le dio a Ollie una pequeña sonrisa. "Dale las gracias y ven conmigo".  
"Sólo un segundo. Él dice gracias Además, he querido preguntarte, ¿has oído hablar de la señora Norris?  
"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Preguntó Ollie.  
“Ha sido atacada. Está congelada en la enfermería, "dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Ollie sacó su lengua interesado. "¿Ella? Disculpe, Harry, necesito ver esto. "  
Harry se rió cuando Ollie se deslizó fuera de su marco y se giró hacia Snape, quien estaba esperando impacientemente. "Lo siento, señor. No había oído hablar de lo de la señora Norris. Él ha ido a reírse de ella ".  
"Eso ... tiene sentido." Snape comenzó a caminar de regreso a su oficina. "Antes de esta noche, ¿alguien más había notado que hablas pársel?"  
"Solo los Malfoy".  
Snape mantuvo abierta la puerta de su oficina y miró a Harry sorprendido. "¿Qué, todos ellos?"  
"Sí. Me quedé en la casa de Draco durante el verano, y sus padres se enteraron entonces. Draco lo sabía desde el año pasado. De hecho, me dijo lo raro que era, antes de eso solo asumí que todos podían hacerlo. Entonces ahora le estoy enseñando ".  
"¿Enseñándole pársel?" Preguntó Snape.  
"Sí. No es lo más fácil, pero estoy mejorando en la enseñanza. Y está progresando en la creación de un sistema de escritura para él, por que tiene que memorizar todo ahora ".  
Snape lo miró fijamente. "Eso es notable", dijo finalmente.  
"Supongo," Harry se encogió de hombros.  
"Sea como fuere, estoy seguro de que habrás comprendido las implicaciones de los eventos de esta noche", dijo Snape.  
"Er ... No."  
Snape suspiró. "El pársel es considerado como un talento oscuro, señor Potter".  
Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué? ¿Quién no querría poder hablar con los animales?  
"Porque los que hablan pársel son a menudo Magos Oscuros. El último hablante de pársel conocido era, de hecho, el Señor Oscuro ".  
"Oh."  
"En efecto. Pero el punto al que quería llegar era que Salazar Slytherin hablaba pársel; es por eso que el emblema de la Casa Slytherin es una serpiente ".  
Harry gimió. "Así que ahora todos van a estar seguros de que soy el heredero de Slytherin".  
"Precisamente."  
"Brillante. Ahora Draco también va a estar enojado conmigo ".  
Snape rodó los ojos. "El señor Malfoy te perdonará, estoy seguro. Especialmente una vez que le digas que he recibido quejas sobre la forma en que se ha estado comportando recientemente. Estaba a punto de hablar con él sobre eso. Además, después de que la escuela haya sido testigo de cómo conversas con una serpiente a punto de atacar a Finch-Fletchley, tendrás problemas mayores ".  
"¡Le dije a la serpiente que no lo atacara!" Protestó Harry.  
"La gente ve lo que quieren ver, Sr. Potter, y usted ya estaba bajo sospecha. Me atrevo a decir que después de hoy, muchas personas estarán convencidas de su culpa ".  
Harry podía jurar haber visto un atisbo de pena en la mirada de Snape al despedirse.


	9. En el que los Hufflepuffs son idiotas, Dumbledore es exasperante y Hermione lleva chicos a su dormitorio

Harry se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente después de un sueño irregular. Había regresado a la sala común para descubrir que era el claro favorito en el grupo de apuestas, y tenía a la mitad de Slytherin acercándose para agradecerle o maldecirlo. Se retiró a su dormitorio, solo para encontrar a Draco arrinconado por Theo y Blaise, quienes estaban enojados por no haberles dicho que Harry hablaba pársel. Cuando lo vieron cambiaron su atención a Harry, y tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera aplacarlos lo suficiente como para escapar a la cama.  
Harry sacó su Walkman y terminó la lectura asignada de esa semana mientras esperaba a que sus amigos se despertaran. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cuánto había asimilado, ya que no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen del rostro de ese Hufflepuff. Finch-Fletchley, Snape lo había llamado. Harry suspiró y guardó sus libros y Walkman cuando los demás comenzaron a despertar.  
"Entonces, ¿puedes decir algo en pársel?" Preguntó Blaise mientras se dirigían al desayuno.  
"No, perdí la habilidad durante la noche", respondió Harry.  
Blaise sonrió. "Eso es tan cool."  
Draco resopló detrás de ellos. "Cállate, Malfoy," siseó Harry por encima de su hombro.  
"Callame tú, idiota", respondió Draco.  
"¿Hablas también la lengua pársel?" Preguntó Blaise.  
"Un poco. Harry me está enseñando ".  
La cabeza de Theo se sacudió. "¿Puedes enseñarme también?"  
Harry gimió. "Ya es bastante duro enseñarle a Draco. Además, siempre te explico a ti y a Tracey las cosas de muggles ".  
"Bien", gruñó Theo.  
Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor hubo un silencio cuando todos se volvieron para mirarlos, antes de que la conversación comenzara de nuevo. Harry se sentó y miró a su alrededor con recelo. Casi todos los demás en el comedor estaban mirando la mesa de Slytherin con sospecha, principalmente a Harry.  
"Esto no puede ser bueno", murmuró Harry con nerviosismo.  
Incluso Vince y Greg parecían un poco nerviosos ante la atención. "¿Es por la cosa de la serpiente?", Preguntó Greg.  
"En parte", respondió Theo.  
"Pareces alegre", dijo Pansy mientras se deslizaba hacia el banco.  
"¿Has mirado a tu alrededor?", Preguntó Blaise.  
Las chicas miraron alrededor del pasillo. "Sí," dijo Daphne, y se acercó a Harry.  
"Oh vamos, no es tan malo", espetó Draco.  
"Tres cuartas partes de la escuela nos están mirando, diría que eso es bastante malo", dijo Millicent.  
"Eso es todo", dijo Harry enojado. "Pansy, sabes todo sobre todos".  
"Si lo hago. ¿Qué pasa? "Pansy se preparó.  
"Voy a hablar con ese Hufflepuff de anoche. Decirle que le dije a la serpiente que no lo atacara."  
"Pérdida de tiempo", dijo Millicent.  
"Puedo intentarlo", dijo tercamente Harry. "Snape lo llamó Finch-Fletchley".  
Pansy asintió. "Sí, Justin. Hufflepuff en nuestro año, idiota nacido de muggles, pretencioso. Debería estar en Herbología con los Gryffindors esta mañana ".  
"¿Deberían estar?"  
Pansy señaló el techo, donde Harry podía ver que nevaba mucho. "Dudo que Sprout tenga una clase en este clima. Si todavía no está en el desayuno o en la sala común de Hufflepuff, probaría la biblioteca, si quieres encontrarlo. Es un poco nerd, y pasa mucho tiempo allí estudiando ".  
"Pansy, eres fantástica. Gracias ", dijo Harry agradecido. Escaneó la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero no pudo ver a Justin.  
"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?", Preguntó Draco.  
"No, no quiero asustarlo. Creo que va a ser bastante difícil, creo ", dijo Harry mientras se ponía de pie.  
Draco asintió. "Buena suerte, entonces."  
Harry saludó a sus amigos mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca, tratando de ignorar la forma en que las cabezas giraban al pasar. Conseguir solucionar esto con Justin disminuiría la nube de sospecha que pende sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por lo menos, no podía empeorar las cosas.  
Harry ignoró la mirada que le dio Madame Pince cuando entró en la biblioteca y se concentró en los estudiantes sentados en grupos en las mesas de estudio. Había un grupo de Hufflepuffs sentados a la una en la parte posterior, y Harry se dirigía hacia ellos cuando captó parte de su conversación. Se metió en la fila de libros a su lado y escuchó.  
"¿Entonces piensas que es Potter, Ernie?", Preguntó una chica rubia.  
"Por supuesto. ¿Cuántos magos buenos pueden hablar pársel? ", Respondió un chico gordito. Sus amigos murmuraron de acuerdo, y él continuó: "Y viste lo que estaba escrito en la pared. Enemigos del Heredero: Tened cuidado. Ese chico Creevey estaba tomando fotos de él cuando se lesionó en Quidditch. Al día siguiente, está petrificado ".  
"Sí, pero también tuvo una discusión con Malfoy a principios del trimestre. Y ha estado amenazando a la gente con petrificarlos", dijo una pelirroja.  
"Podrían ser ambos", le ofreció la chica rubia. "Ellos siempre están juntos, tal vez uno de ellos es el Heredero, ¿y ha convencido al otro para ayudarlo?"  
"Pero Potter es quien hizo desaparecer a Quien-Tú-Sabes", dijo la pelirroja. "¿Cómo puede ser malo si lo hizo? Además, él no es de sangre pura ".  
Ernie la miró con lástima. "Susan, piénsalo. ¿Cómo podría un bebé hacer eso si no tuviera una magia oscura fuerte? Tu-Sabes-Quién probablemente lo vio como una amenaza, y fue a matarlo antes de que se volviera demasiado poderoso. E incluso si Potter no es de sangre pura, he oído que odia a los muggles con los que vive ".  
"Oh por el amor de Dios", murmuró Harry, y salió de su fila. Hubo un grito ahogado de la rubia cuando lo vio de pie cerca de su mesa.  
"¿Qué quieres?" Ernie se había puesto pálido, pero fruncía el ceño con terquedad.  
"Estoy buscando a Justin, en realidad", dijo Harry. Los Hufflepuff se miraron nerviosos.  
"¿Qué quieres con él?"  
"Quería explicarle lo que pasó anoche. ¿Lo has visto?"  
"¡Sí, pero no te lo voy a decir!"  
Harry bufó de frustración mientras trataba de mantener la calma. "Mira, no quiero ... lastimarlo, ni nada, ¿está bien? Solo quería decirle que le dije a la serpiente que no lo atacara anoche. ¡Estabas allí, viste a la serpiente recostarse y dejarlo después de hablarle! "  
"Te oímos hablando en lengua de pársel, no sabemos lo que dijiste", respondió Susan.  
"Bueno, usa tus malditos sesos, ¿ no?", Espetó Harry. "La serpiente estaba a punto de atacarlo antes de que yo hablara con él, y luego se detuvo de inmediato. ¡No debería ser tan difícil de resolver!"  
Susan parecía un poco dudosa, pero Ernie sacudió la cabeza obstinadamente. "Todo lo que tenemos es tu palabra".  
Harry dejó escapar un gemido y fue a irse, antes de darse la vuelta. "Sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta por qué ninguno de ustedes fue seleccionado en Ravenclaw. Todos son malditos idiotas. Ernie abrió la boca para replicar, pero Harry levantó la voz." Sí, hice que Voldemort desapareciera de alguna manera. No sé cómo, porque era un puto bebé en ese momento, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, odio a los muggles con los que vivo, porque son personas horribles. Eso no significa que tenga un problema con los nacidos de muggles. ¡Mi madre nació en muggles! ¡Y una de mis mejores amigas también! Tienes Herbología con Hermione, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad crees que Hermione estaría con personas que la odian? A menos que, por supuesto, pienses que ella es tan tonta como tú pareces ser. Entonces, ¿por qué no te callas sobre cosas de las que no tienes idea? "  
Harry no les dio la oportunidad de responder, pero se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, ignorando la mirada de Madame Pince. No estaba mirando hacia dónde se dirigía, y simplemente caminó ciegamente por un corredor hasta que chocó contra algo grande que lo tiró al suelo.  
Harry levantó la vista para encontrar a Hagrid de pie junto a él. "Hola, Hagrid", dijo mientras se ponía de pie.  
La cara de Hagrid estaba cubierta con un pasamontañas borroso, y tenía un gallo muerto en una mano. "Hola, Harry. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?  
"Periodo libre", respondió Harry. "¿Por qué tienes un gallo muerto contigo?"  
Hagrid bajó la mirada hacia su mano como si hubiera olvidado que el gallo estaba allí. "Algo me está matando los gallos. Este es el segundo de este curso. Son zorros o un perro chupa sangre, pero necesito el permiso de Dumbledore para poner un hechizo alrededor del corral. Hagrid hizo una pausa, y se inclinó un poco más cerca. "¿Seguro que estás bien? Sí, pareces muy molesto por algo.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, solo ... Hay algunos idiotas en esta escuela, ¿sabes?"

Hagrid se rió entre dientes. "Ah, solo ignóralos, Harry, todo va a pasar".  
"Si, supongo. Mira, necesito ir a coger mi libro de Encantamientos para el próximo período, pero bajaré a tomar el té el fin de semana. Traeré a Draco y Hermione también ".  
Harry estaba un poco más tranquilo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Él se estremeció. había una ventana rota y una brisa helada soplaba por el pasillo. La mayoría de las antorchas habían sido apagadas, y en la penumbra Harry tropezó con algo. Rodó para ver lo que había tropezado y se congeló.  
Justin Finch-Fletchley yacía Petrificado en el suelo, con su cara congelada mirando hacia arriba sin ver, era una de las cosas más extrañas que Harry había visto. Un fantasma yacía a su lado, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Su cabeza estaba colgando a la mitad de su cuello, y Harry lo reconoció como el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick casi decapitado. Ya no era plateado y transparente, pero parecía que estaba hecho de humo negro.  
Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras se ponía de pie. Esto no era bueno, no era bueno en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie en el pasillo. Podía oír los sonidos apagados de las clases cercanas, pero estaba solo en el pasillo. Podría correr y negar haber estado alguna vez aquí, pero deberían recibir ayuda. ¿O eso todavía lo haría parecer más culpable? Se quedó parado allí tratando de no entrar en pánico, cuando Peeves salió de un salón de clases junto a él.  
"¡Es pequeño, pársel Potter! ¡Sisea siseo, dale un beso a una serpiente! "Peeves se rió, antes de ver las figuras que yacían congeladas. Él llegó a una parada exagerada en el aire. "¡ATAQUE! ¡ATAQUE! ¡POTTER está en la ATACANDO! NADIE ESTÁ SEGURO, ¡NI NINGÚN FANTASMA! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!"  
Hubo una explosión de ruido cuando a lo largo de todo el corredor se abrieron las puertas de las aulas y la gente salió corriendo. Hubo unos minutos de confusión aterrada mientras la gente se arremolinaba, esquivando a Nick y casi pisoteando a Justin. Los maestros pedían calma cuando Harry fue empujado contra la pared por algunos Gryffindors mayores. McGonagall se apresuró por el pasillo, haciendo un fuerte estallido con su varita antes de ordenar a todos volver a sus clases. Flitwick y Sinistra se inclinaron sobre Justin y el fantasma para examinarlos. Cuando la gente comenzó a alejarse, Ernie llegó jadeando.  
"¡Atrapado en el acto!" Gritó mientras señalaba a Harry.  
"¡Basta, Macmillan!", Dijo McGonagall con severidad.  
Peeves todavía estaba colgando sobre su cabeza, sonriendo al caos. "Oh, Potter, eres un desastre, oh, qué has hecho, estás matando estudiantes, ¡crees que es muy divertido!"  
"¡Silencio, Peeves!", Espetó McGonagall, y el poltergeist voló hacia atrás, sacando su lengua hacia Harry.  
Flitwick y Sinistra llevaron a Justin a la enfermería, pero el fantasma fue un poco más problemático. Eventualmente, McGonagall conjuró un ventilador y le indicó a Ernie que lo usara para llevar a Nick a la enfermería, dejándola a ella y a Harry solo en el pasillo.  
"Sígueme, Potter", dijo ella.  
"Profesor, te juro que ..."  
"Guárdalo para el Director, Potter", respondió ella.  
Harry la siguió en silencio hacia una gárgola fea. "¡Sherbert lemon!" Esto obviamente era una contraseña, ya que sus palabras hicieron que la gárgola se moviera y que la pared detrás de ella se abriera a una escalera móvil. Subieron a él y fueron llevados a una torre estrecha, como una escalera mecánica en espiral. Se bajaron en la parte superior y McGonagall golpeó una puerta con una aldaba de puerta en forma de grifo. Se abrió ante su toque, y ella le ordenó bruscamente a Harry que esperara allí antes de irse.  
Harry miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras intentaba sofocar su creciente pánico. Esta debía ser la oficina de Dumbledore. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con retratos de los directores anteriores, todos los cuales dormían en sus marcos. Había una serie de instrumentos extraños en la sala, en las mesas y estanterías, y Harry no podía entender para qué podrían estar. El Sombrero Seleccionador estaba sentado en un estante detrás del escritorio, pero no se movía.  
Hubo un extraño sonido de asfixia detrás de Harry, y se giró para ver a un pájaro muy viejo, extremadamente malhumorado sentado en una percha. La mayoría de sus plumas se habían caído, y Harry pensó que era una de las cosas más feas que había visto en mucho tiempo. Le devolvió la mirada antes de que este emitiese otro sonido de tos, y luego estalló en llamas.  
"¡Mierda!" Harry miró a su alrededor desesperadamente por un poco de agua, pero no pudo ver nada. Observó impotente cómo el pájaro lanzó un chillido y se quemó en una pila de cenizas. Harry maldijo de nuevo mientras se arrastraba más cerca. Ya estaba en suficientes problemas sin que Dumbledore pensara que también había matado a su pájaro. Oyó que se abría la puerta y se sacudía.  
"Señor, su pájaro simplemente ... no pude hacer nada, ¡fue demasiado rápido!"  
Dumbledore simplemente sonrió. "Finalmente. Le he estado diciendo que se apure, se veía horrible desde hace una semana. "Cuando Harry frunció el ceño confundido, Dumbledore se rió entre dientes. "Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Cuando envejecen, estallan en llamas para morir, y luego renacen de las cenizas. Si lo miras ahora, verás lo que quiero decir ".  
Harry observó con asombro cómo las cenizas se retorcían. Muy pronto, una cría fea estaba sentada allí. Dumbledore lo recogió y lo puso nuevamente en la percha.  
"Es una pena que hayas tenido que verlo hoy. Fawkes suele ser bastante magnífico. Y los fénix son terriblemente útiles, pero sabes todo eso de tus clases de Pociones, por supuesto ".  
"Er, sí, señor", dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar al pájaro. Parecía un cisne calvo, y no podía imaginar que se viera magnífico. Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando Hagrid irrumpió por la puerta, haciendo señas al gallo muerto para que lloviera plumas en la oficina.  
"¡No era él, Director! ¡Estaba con él justo antes del ataque, no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo! "Gritó Hagrid. Dumbledore levantó su mano, pero Hagrid continuó despotricando sobre él. "Y no lo haría, Director, lo sé Harry, ¡él no haría eso, no a nadie!"  
"Hagrid -"  
"¡Lo juraré ante el Ministerio si me necesitas! Voy a ..."  
"¡Hagrid!" Gritó Dumbledore, silenciando a Hagrid. "No creo que Harry haya hecho nada".  
Hagrid dejó caer sus brazos, causando que más plumas revolotearan hacia el suelo. "Esperaré fuera entonces ".  
Salió en tropel, y Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Harry se quedó allí nerviosamente; Ver a Fawkes le había hecho olvidar por qué estaba allí, pero ahora su ansiedad volvía a fluir. Dumbledore presionó sus dedos juntos mientras lo miraba, y Harry tuvo un ridículo impulso de reírse; se parecía al señor Burns de Los Simpson. Harry medio esperaba que dijera "excelente".  
"Entonces, Harry, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"  
Harry miró hacia otro lado y observó a Fawkes retorciéndose en la percha.  
"¿Nada en absoluto? ¿Algo te molesta? ¿Alguien, tal vez?  
Harry levantó la cabeza. "¿Te refieres a aparte de la mayoría de la escuela pensando que soy malvado?"  
Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente. "Sí, aparte de eso".  
Harry se detuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco con algo de esfuerzo. "Bueno, me preguntaba si algo iba a pasar con la queja que hice sobre el profesor Lockhart".  
"Ah." Dumbledore lo estudió en silencio por un minuto. "Bueno, Harry, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto".  
Harry lo miró. "¿No puedes hacer nada contra un profesor que eliminó todos los huesos de mi brazo?"  
"No. Me temo que el profesor Lockhart no rompió ninguna regla escolar. Aunque entiendo que te llevó a una noche incómoda, ahora estás bien. Entonces no hay daño hecho ".  
Harry miró a Fawkes otra vez antes de responder. "Ya veo. ¿Eso es todo, profesor?  
Dumbledore lo miró, dándole la impresión de que estaba siendo radiografiado. "Sí, eso es todo".  
Harry asintió una vez y se fue echando humo, dándole a Hagrid una sonrisa rápida, como de mueca, cuando lo cruzó en la escalera. Llegaba tarde a encantamientos, pero no tenía ganas de ir a clase. Imaginando que siempre podría decirle a Flitwick que Dumbledore lo había retenido, se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Slytherin. Había algunos estudiantes en los corredores en este momento, y todos se alejaron de él al pasar, sin hacer nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo.  
"Aqua vitae", dijo al muro de piedra. No se movió. "¡Aqua vitae!" La pared continuó actuando como, bueno, un muro de piedra. Había olvidado comprobar la nueva contraseña antes de salir de la sala común esa mañana. "Estupendo. Eso es simplemente genial ", dijo enojado. "Er ... ¿Verde y plata? Er ... ¿Astucia y ambición? Esmerejón. Salazar. El monstruo de Slytherin. "La pared se mantuvo cerrada. "Pársel". Lo último que dijo en pársel  
Para su sorpresa, la pared se abrió.  
Harry lo miró. Después de unos segundos, se cerró nuevamente. "¿Te abres a pársel?"  
La pared se abrió de nuevo. Harry entró, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces la pared se abría al pársel Bueno, eso era bueno saberlo. No se tenía que preocupar más si no recordaba la contraseña. Ignoró a los pocos estudiantes sentados en la sala común, y se dirigió al tablón de anuncios para verificar la contraseña. Sangre pura, dijo. Harry lo miró mientras volvía su enojo.  
"Es bueno saber que no necesito decir eso", murmuró, y se retiró a su cama.  
********

El primer día de las vacaciones de Navidad, Harry y Draco corrieron de vuelta al dormitorio mientras Greg y Vince aún estaban desayunando. Hermione los había arrinconado en el Gran Comedor para quejarse de que los dejara solos en Gryffindor, solo con los Weasley por compañía, así que decidieron acercarse sigilosamente para reunirse con ella.  
"Abierto," siseó Harry.  
Draco rodó sus ojos mientras cruzaban la entrada. "¿Entonces nunca volverás a usar la contraseña real?"  
"No esta, no", dijo Harry en breve.  
"Todavía no puedo creer que se abra así para pársel".  
"Bueno, los hablantes de pársel son raros, probablemente haya más posibilidades de que alguien de otra casa descubra la verdadera contraseña que hablar pársel".  
"De todos modos, no podemos contarle a nadie sobre eso", dijo Draco.  
Harry levantó la vista de su baúl y lo miró. "¿Qué tan tonto crees que soy? Por supuesto que no voy a decírselo a nadie más ".  
"Sólo para estar seguro".  
Harry deslizó su Walkman en su bolsillo y levantó su Capa de Invisibilidad. "¿Listo?"  
Draco tomó una gran caja de dulces de su madre. "Lo estoy ahora."  
Caminaron lentamente a través de la sala común, debajo de la Capa. Mientras que el ataque de Colin provocó un éxodo entre las otras casas, todavía quedaban unos Slytherins en Hogwarts por Navidad. En los pasillos, el castillo estaba extrañamente silencioso. No vieron a nadie a excepción del Barón sanguinario y el fantasma Hufflepuff, que apareció fuera de la pared frente a ellos. Afortunadamente, los fantasmas estaban sumidos en una conversación profunda y simplemente se deslizaron por la pared del otro lado del pasillo.  
Cuando llegaron a la escalera de la torre de Gryffindor, encontraron a Hermione sentada en la base de ellos con la cabeza en un libro.  
"Estamos aquí", dijo Harry en voz baja.  
"Finalmente, he sufrido algunas miradas de extrañeza de Percy", dijo Hermione al hombro izquierdo de Draco.  
"¿Percy?"  
Hermione comenzó a subir las escaleras. "Weasley. Es un prefecto, y ya ha pasado dos veces por aquí. Estaba tratando de pensar en algo por lo que castigarme ".  
Se callaron cuando llegaron a la parte superior de la escalera. "Tiddlywinks", dijo Hermione, y luego atravesó el agujero abierto del retrato.  
"En serio, ¿quién elige sus contraseñas?" Susurró Draco en el oído de Harry mientras se deslizaban detrás de ella.  
Harry bufó en voz baja. Gryffindor podría tener contraseñas tontas, pero al menos no eran ofensivas como Slytherin en la actualidad.  
Harry y Draco permanecieron bajo la Capa hasta que entraron a la habitación de Hermione. Era más pequeña que la suya, con solo tres camas. Al igual que la sala común, era redonda y roja.  
"Caramba, me pregunto qué cama es la tuya", Draco arrastró las palabras.  
Harry se rió. Dos de las camas tenían carteles de lo que Harry supuso eran celebridades mágicas pegadas a ellas. Vio la sonrisa dentuda de Lockhart y miró hacia la cama de Hermione, que estaba rodeada de montones de libros y pilas ordenadas de pergaminos y plumas. Había dos marcos en su mesita de noche. Una mostraba una foto de muggle con sus padres, y la otra tenía una foto en movimiento de ella con Harry y Draco.  
Harry se acercó y lo recogió. Mostraba a los tres sentados junto al lago riéndose de algo. Mientras miraba, se vio a sí mismo arrojando un panecillo a Draco, quien luego lo derribó al suelo mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco. Harry observó el ciclo completo un par de veces antes de volver a bajar el marco.  
"Me gusta la foto."  
"A mi también", sonrió Hermione.  
Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras lo miraba. "¿Quién tomó eso?"  
"Colin", dijo Hermione. Cuando Draco frunció el ceño, ella continuó. "Muy bien, sí, es un poco espeluznante, pero ... Me gustó la foto y lo convencí de que me la diera. Así que déjala, por favor ".  
Cuando Draco parecía que iba a seguir discutiendo, Harry se sentó en la cama de Hermione y jaló a Draco con él. "Es una bonita foto, solo olvídate", dijo Harry mientras ponía su Walkman en la cama.  
Draco lo miró con amargura. "Hermione, ¿Harry te ha dicho que ha estado oyendo voces?"  
"¡Malfoy!" Harry lo miró antes de volverse hacia Hermione. "Solo una voz, en realidad".  
"Porque eso marca la diferencia", murmuró Draco.  
"¿Es esto cierto?" Hermione parecía preocupada.  
Harry se detuvo y encendió la cinta a todo volumen para que el sonido metálico llegara hasta ellos desde los auriculares. "Si, supongo. Snape me dijo que podría haber sido, er, estrés emocional o algo así ".  
"¿Estrés emocional?"  
Harry suspiró y le contó toda la historia. Cuando terminó, Hermione frunció el ceño en la distancia.  
Draco le dio a Harry un caramelo. "Lo siento", murmuró.  
Hermione regresó al presente mientras rompía el silencio. "La teoría de Snape podría explicar que hayas escuchado algo en Halloween, pero no en la oficina de Lockhart. Es extraño que Draco no haya escuchado nada en cualquiera de esos momento ".  
Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez Harry es un vidente?"  
"Bueno, él no es particularmente bueno, si ese es el caso", dijo. La miraron fijamente. "Piénsalo. Las dos veces escuchaste a alguien decir que iban a matar. Hasta ahora, todo el mundo ha estado petrificado en lugar de muerto, pero no porque haya sido capaz de cambiar o evitar algo de su advertencia avanzada. Así que no creo que sea eso ".  
"Prefiero ser un vidente inútil que un lunático", murmuró Harry.  
"No estás loco, Harry" suspiró Hermione. "Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación. Simplemente no tenemos suficiente información para resolverlo todavía ".  
"Bueno, les escribí a mis padres preguntándoles si sabían algo sobre la última vez que se abrió, así que eso podría ayudar", dijo Draco.  
"¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahora? Es el primer día de vacaciones, y hemos llegado con buena música y dulces para salvarte de una torre llena de Weasley ", dijo Harry con firmeza.  
Draco se rio. "Confía en Hermione para meter a dos niños en su dormitorio y luego querer resolver misterios".  
"Oh, lo siento, ¿esperabas besarte?" Preguntó Hermione, arqueando una ceja hacia Draco. Harry observó mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Para su sorpresa, Draco se sonrojó y desvió la mirada primero, y Hermione sonrió extrañamente. Lo que sea que acabara de pasar, ninguno parecía dispuesto a decirselo a Harry.  
Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Qué tal si continuamos la educación de Draco en la música muggle?"  
Hermione sonrió normalmente. "¿Qué tienes?"  
"Solo Diez de Pearl Jam en este momento. Conseguiré más cintas el próximo verano ".  
"No te hubiera imaginado fanático del grunge", dijo Hermione mientras seleccionaba un toffee.  
Harry sonrió. "Mi tía lo odia. Demasiado pelo largo y ropa holgada para ella, creo. Ella pilló a Dudley viendo uno de sus vídeos y le dijo que no podía escucharlos, así que decidí que lo haría. Resulta que me gustan ".  
"Lo siento, ¿acabas de decir que mi educación en la música muggle está basada en la venganza?", Preguntó Draco.  
"¿Problema?"  
Draco negó con la cabeza y sonrió. "Creo que prestaré la debida atención ahora".


	10. En el que Harry y Draco reciben correo no muy placentero

Harry despertó temprano la mañana de Navidad cuando Draco saltó a su cama y lo sacudió. "Levántate, Harry, ¡hay regalos!"

Harry gimió un poco, ya que ahora que estaba despierto se daba cuenta de lo frío que estaba, a pesar de que las chimeneas estaban encendidas. Mientras se apresuraba a ponerse su bata y sus zapatillas, Draco fue a despertar a Vince y Greg. Para cuando Harry se había calentado un poco, Draco estaba sentado en su propia cama rasgando el papel del primer regalos.

Harry lo miró por un segundo, preguntándose cómo una persona podía obtener tantas cosas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hedwig volando hacia la habitación con un pequeño sobre apretado en su pico.

"Feliz Navidad, Hedwig," murmuró Harry mientras le quitaba el sobre. Tenía un mondadientes y una nota de los Dursley, diciéndole que preguntara si podía quedarse en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de verano. Harry hizo una bola con el montón y lo arrojó al fuego más cercano antes de acariciar a Hedwig. "Ni siquiera alguna cosas interesantes muggle que podría darle a Tracey o Theo. Pero gracias por traerlo, te llevaré a la cocina para comer carne, ¿te parece bien? "

Con Hedwig sentada felizmente en la cabecera de su cama, Harry se volvió hacia el resto de sus regalos. Hagrid le había enviado una enorme lata de dulce de melaza casero. Harry lo tocó con cuidado antes de ponerlo frente al fuego para ablandarlo, esperando que fuera comestible en algún momento de esa noche. Hermione le había dado una pluma de águila de aspecto elegante. Pansy le había enviado un artículo recortado del Profeta sobre venenos que lo hacían reír. De Draco recibió una gran caja llena de diferentes materiales de arte: pinturas, carbón, lápices de acuarela y diferentes tipos de papel.

"Wow." Harry colocó la caja cuidadosamente en su cama antes de lanzarse hacia la de Draco, enviando montones de regalos volando al suelo mientras abrazó a la rubia. "¡Gracias, Draco!"

Draco lo palmeó de costado lo mejor que pudo con ambos brazos fijados a los costados. "Lo mismo que tú, idiota psicópata. Estoy seguro de que este libro será muy útil para recordarme que no soy tan aterrador como me gustaría ", dijo Draco, pero su sonrisa le traicionó .

Harry sonrió y regresó a su cama. Draco acababa de abrir una antología de personajes históricos tan malvados que eran conocidos tanto por magos como por muggles, como Vlad el Empalador y Rasputín.

Había un regalo más en la cama de Harry. Curioso, abrió la tarjeta, que estaba llena de una elegante letra cursiva.

Querido Harry,  
Por favor acepta esta pequeña muestra de mi afecto.  
Feliz Navidad,  
Narcissa Malfoy  
PD Disfruté tu visita durante el verano y quiero que sepa que tu habitación siempre estará disponible para ti cuando lo desees.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa tonta que se extendió por su rostro mientras leía la nota. Lo dejó para abrir el pequeño paquete al que estaba anexado. Resultó ser un hermoso broche de plata, hecho a la manera de una serpiente ligeramente rizada con diminutas esmeraldas para los ojos.

"¿Sabías que tu madre me iba a enviar algo?" Harry le preguntó a Draco.

"Puede que lo haya mencionado", respondió Draco distraídamente. Estaba levantando el papel de regalo desechado en busca de regalos aún por descubrir.

"¿Por qué no dijiste algo? Ahora me siento mal por lo que le envié ".

Draco finalmente levantó la vista. "¿Por qué, qué le enviaste?"

"Un dibujo de vosotros despidiéndoos en King's Cross".

Draco resopló. "Créeme, ella amará eso".

Harry dio vuelta el pasador de capa en sus manos. "Si tú lo dices."

"¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que lo recordaría! " Cuando Harry levantó la mirada hacia la exclamación de Draco, levantó una caja de manzanas verdes. "Desde el huerto en casa. Madre siempre me guarda las últimas ".

"Tanta excitación por unas manzanas", rió Harry. "¿Ya has abierto todo?"

"Creo que si."

"¿Vamos a la cocina y luego vamos a volar?", Preguntó Harry. "No tengo ganas de ser fulminado durante el desayuno".

"Suena bien."

Al final, los cuatro chicos fueron a las cocinas con Hedwig sentada en el hombro de Harry, y ella vino con ellos cuando salieron volando. Harry sospechaba que después de ir a casa de los Dursley, estaba ansiosa por una compañía amigable, y él estaba feliz de verla de nuevo. Cuando jugaron al Quidditch , ella incluso voló alrededor de ellos un poco, claramente divertida de tener la compañía en el aire de su dueño normalmente atado a la tierra. Eventualmente, ella se fue a la lechucería cuando la quaffle le pasó demasiado cerca.  
Después de que Harry y Draco derrotaron fácilmente a Greg y Vince, se cambiaron la ropa cubierta de nieve y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Navidad. El salón había sido decorado tan magníficamente como el año anterior, aunque había muchos menos estudiantes este año. La mesa de Slytherin estaba casi medio llena, pero las otras tres mesas tenían menos de diez estudiantes cada una. Harry miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Hermione parecía estar en una conversación incómoda con la chica Weasley.

"Creo que tenemos que ir a rescatar a Hermione otra vez esta noche", le dijo a Draco, quien asintió.

Gemma miró hacia la otra mesa. "Tal vez podría cambiar con ella. Nunca antes había estado en una mesa llena de pelirrojos".

"¿Qué hay de tu familia?", Preguntó Harry.

Gemma negó con la cabeza. "Mi papá es calvo, así que no cuenta. Ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar ".

"¿Apostar por quién se está emborrachando este año?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Exactamente. Terence ya no está aquí para administrar el grupo de apuestas, así que lo estoy haciendo este año ".

Cuando Gemma explicó las reglas a las personas que no habían estado involucradas con esta tradición antes, Harry estudió la mesa del personal. Snape estaba agitando sus manos más de lo normal mientras hablaba con McGonagall y Flitwick, quienes se estaban riendo; Lockhart estaba hablando con una Pomfrey aburrida que parecía estar bebiendo mucho; y Hagrid estaba cantando villancicos con Dumbledore. Al final de la mesa, dos maestros que Harry no conocía (a uno de los cuales le faltaba un brazo) parecían haber recogido todos los chistes de las galletas de Navidad y los estaban leyendo en voz alta a través de carcajadas.

"¿Quién está al final allí?", Le preguntó Harry a Gemma.

"Veamos ... Oh, Kettleburn - él es el que tiene un brazo - y Burbage. ¿Quieres uno de ellos?"

Al final, Harry tomó a Burbage, mientras que Draco fue a por Kettleburn. "Te gustaría emborracharte si te faltara un brazo, ¿verdad?"

Greg y Vince decidieron ir con Snape.

"¿De verdad crees que se va a emborrachar?", Preguntó Draco con escepticismo.

Ambos asintieron. "Va a ganar", dijo Greg.

"No se trata de que los profesores ganen nada", dijo Gemma, pero no escucharon.

"Snape ganará", dijo Vince.

Gemma lo miró con recelo antes de volver a mirar a los profesores. "Se siente mal no apostar por McGonagall este año ... Es tan tensa, que tiene que aflojar alguna vez".

"Te dije lo que Snape dijo sobre ella y el whisky," advirtió Harry.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Uf, iré con Pomfrey entonces, Lockhart podría hacer que cualquiera bebiera, pobrecita ", dijo Gemma con disgusto. Luego miró hacia arriba y abajo de la mesa. "Pero si alguien apuesta a McGonagall y gana, te mataré".

Unos pocos primeros años apresuradamente decidieron apostar a otros maestros, pero la mayoría de los sextos y séptimos años apostaron a McGonagall solo para molestar a Gemma. Todavía estaba gruñendo al respecto al final de la fiesta cuando Harry se levantó para ir a hablar con Snape. Se acercó a la mesa del personal un poco nervioso.

"Disculpe, profesor?"

Snape, McGonagall y Flitwick voltearon a mirarlo.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo, señor Potter?", Preguntó alegremente Flitwick.

"Quería hablar con el Profesor Snape, señor. ¿Sobre mañana? "Harry miró a Snape, esperando no haber cambiado de opinión.

"Si por supuesto. Ven a mi salón de clases a las once en punto ", dijo Snape.

McGonagall le frunció el ceño a Snape. "¿No habrás castigado al chico en boxing day Severus?"

"Le estoy dando lecciones extra en Pociones, Minerva. Pero sí, si se lo mereciera, no tendría reparos en asignarle la detención mañana ".

Flitwick ignoró a sus dos colegas y sonrió a Harry. "Es muy agradable ver a los estudiantes interesados en aprender. Debes tener un don para Pociones para que el Profesor Snape pase más tiempo contigo. No es algo que haga a menudo ".

"Eh, bueno, es mi asignatura favorita, señor", dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado.

"No es frecuente que tenga estudiantes que demuestren suficiente potencial en el tema para que valga la pena mi tiempo", dijo Snape.

"Tal vez tus estándares son demasiado altos, Severus", dijo McGonagall con una leve sonrisa.

"Tal vez los tuyos son demasiado bajos", sonrió Snape. "Señor Potter, te veré mañana. No llegues tarde ".

"Sí señor. Er, feliz Navidad, "dijo Harry torpemente antes de regresar a la mesa de Slytherin.

Encontró a Draco sentado allí, claramente aburrido mientras miraba a Vince y Greg llevándose el pudin a la boca. "Dios, ¿podemos irnos? Estos dos no han dicho una palabra durante diez minutos ".

"Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Hermione?" Draco negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. "Ella vino y me dijo que está pasando tiempo con la chica Weasley. Aparentemente se han convertido en amigas esta semana pasada ".

"Eso es bueno. No puede ser divertido para Hermione, atrapada en esa torre. Imagina compartir una habitación con Patil y Brown ".

Draco se estremeció. "Son como Daphne. Si Daphne fuese una idiota, y no fuese divertida ".

Harry se rió. "Entonces, no se parecen nada a Daphne. Espera, ¿significa esto que ya no podemos colarnos en la sala común de Gryffindor?"

Draco consideró esto mientras cruzaban la entrada. "No es que no podamos tanto como podría no necesitarlo tan a menudo. Aún así, deberíamos subir esta semana para averiguar cuál será su próxima contraseña; no tiene sentido perder ese conocimiento. Pero tal vez es hora de que intentemos entrar furtivamente en una de las otras Casas ".

Harry sonrió. "¿Un proyecto de vacaciones? Me gusta."

********

 

Cuando Harry entró al aula de Pociones al día siguiente, vio una gran botella de Skele-Gro sentada en el escritorio de Snape y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto.  
Snape se rió entre dientes. "No tema, Sr. Potter, es para prepararlo hoy, no beberlo".

"Bien", dijo Harry con alivio. "Er, quiero decir, no es que fuese malo cuando lo bebí, señor. Me arregló el brazo". Lo sacudió un poco.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. "No preparé el trago que debiste beber el mes pasado. Esa era una marca comercial que de alguna manera quedó en la despensa de la enfermería a pesar de su calidad inferior. ¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió?

"Sabía horrible. Me quemó bajando, como chile picante, solo repugnante ".

Snape asintió y movió su varita hacia la pizarra, haciendo que aparecieran las instrucciones para la poción. "Nunca será una poción agradable de ingerir, pero no debería arder". ¿Puedes decir qué paso se ha perdido para causar tal efecto?

Harry leyó las instrucciones cuidadosamente. "El hueso de dragón en polvo, ¿no? Demasiado, no, espera, ¿no estaba preparado correctamente?

"Precisamente. El hueso de dragón debe ser molido hasta que tenga la consistencia de ceniza fina. Que es lo que harás ahora ".

"Sí señor."

Snape observó a Harry rechinar los huesos en silencio por un momento antes de hablar. "¿Hay algo que quisieras preguntar sobre tu madre?"

Harry pensó en la lista de preguntas que se le ocurrió. "¿Qué música le gustaba?"

"¿Música? Sus cantantes favoritos era Elton John y David Bowie ".

Harry levantó la vista. "¿Entonces no le gustaba la música mágica?"

"A ella no le disgustaban los Hobgoblins, pero los muggles tenían una gama mucho más diversa de músicos".

"Y ella eligió a Elton John y David Bowie. Apuesto que mi tía amaba eso ".

Snape sonrió. "Puede haber sido un factor contribuyente".

Harry sonrió. Otra cosa que tenía en común con su madre. "¿Cuál era su pero asignatura?"

"Historia de la magia". Ella solía quedarse dormida en clase, creo, y abandonó el tema tan pronto como pudo ".

"¿Ella hizo eso? Bueno, entonces no puedes culparme por hacer lo mismo, debe ser genético ", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Buen intento."

"Vale la pena intentarlo", dijo Harry. "Entonces, ¿le gustaba volar?"

"Sí, aunque no en la misma medida que a ti o tu padre", respondió Snape. "Eso está bastante bien. Agrégalo al caldero y agítalo tres veces en el sentido del reloj antes de ponerlo a hervir a fuego lento ".

Harry hizo lo que le dijeron antes de comenzar a cortar la estrella de mar. "¿Le gustaba el Quidditch?"

"En lo mas mínimo."

"Oh. ¿Estaba en otros clubes o, mejor dicho, extracurriculares?"

"¿Extracurriculares?" Snape arqueó una ceja. "Se convirtió en prefecta en su quinto año".

"¿Prefecta?" Harry miró sorprendido.

"Sí, ella era bastante mejor en adherirse a las reglas que tú".

"¡Lo he estado haciendo bien este año!"

"Eres indirectamente responsable de que la oficina de un maestro fuese incendiada".

Harry frunció el ceño. "Sí, bueno, se escapó cuando deshuesó mi brazo, señor".

"Y ahora estás tranquilo, ¿verdad?"

Harry hizo una pausa; eso se sintió como una pregunta capciosa. "No diría eso", dijo con cuidado.

"¿Esperando para ver el resultado de tu queja?"

"No, eso no va a pasar. Él no rompió ninguna regla escolar, al parecer ".

Snape frunció el ceño. "¿De acuerdo a quién?"

"El director. Aún así, pude usar mi brazo como excusa para evitar que me hiciera representar escenas de sus libros en clase." Harry cortó la última estrella de mar un poco más fuerte de lo necesario en el recuerdo de esas clases.

"No es justo", dijo Snape después de una pausa.

"¿Señor? Estas diciendo -"

"No digo nada, Sr. Potter, excepto que necesita agregar esas estrellas de mar a la poción".

"Claro", dijo Harry, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras recogía las estrellas de mar picadas y revisaba las instrucciones de nuevo. La poción ahora necesitaba hervir durante veinte minutos antes de la decantación, por lo que comenzó a limpiar su banco de trabajo.

"¿Todavía tienes esa Capa tuya?", Preguntó repentinamente Snape.

"Por supuesto", dijo Harry, sorprendido.

"¿Puedo sugerir que con la amenaza actual para la escuela y la sospecha que se cierne sobre su cabeza, limite su uso a solo cuando sea absolutamente necesario?"

"¿Es necesaria para salvar a Hermione de una torre llena de Weasley?"  
"¿Estás diciendo que la has usado para colarse en la torre de Gryffindor?"

"Nunca dije eso, señor", dijo Harry.

La esquina de la boca de Snape se crispó. "Te aconsejaría que simplemente evalúes la situación. ¿Socializar con la señorita Granger merece correr el riesgo de ser petrificada?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Te olvidas de que soy yo el que deja salir al monstruo. No me va a hacer daño ".

"No permitas que tu resentimiento por la forma en que algunos estudiantes te tratan te lleve a actuar tontamente", dijo bruscamente Snape.

"Lo siento, señor", dijo Harry en voz baja.

Snape lo miró fijamente. "Entiendo que no estás acostumbrado a que los adultos vean por tu bienestar, pero eres un Slytherin. Trata de no actuar como un Gryffindor ".

Harry pensó en algunos de los Gryffindors en su año y rió. "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda."

********

 

Al día siguiente, Harry y un Draco muy enojado caminaron de regreso al dormitorio después de ducharse durante una hora. Lo bueno es que a Hogwarts nunca se le acaba el agua caliente, pensó Harry.  
"Todavía no puedo creer que nos cubrieron de vinagre", gruñó Draco.

Harry se rió. "Tienes que admitir que fue bastante inesperado".

"¿Inesperado?" Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Nuestra entrada no está llena de trampas, pero la de Hufflepuff si? ¿En qué universo tiene sentido? ¡Son Hufflepuffs!"

"Y aparentemente toman la seguridad un poco más en serio que Slytherin." Harry se dejó caer sobre su cama y se olió las manos, contento cuando no podía oler ningún rastro de vinagre. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un ulular, pero fue Thoth y no Hedwig quien voló a la habitación.

Draco sacó la carta de la pierna de Thoth y lo acarició distraídamente mientras miraba a Harry. "No crees que Snape nos haya pillado, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ayer, le dijiste que nos habíamos infiltrado en Gryffindor, y ahora cuando tratamos de entrar en Hufflepuff nos empapamos de vinagre ... "

Harry recogió la lata de chocolate de Hagrid de la chimenea. "¿Quién está siendo paranoico?", Preguntó mientras se metía un poco de dulce de azúcar en la boca. "Reconoceló: Hufflepuff tiene defensas que nosotros no tenemos. Y por lo que Neville me dijo, Gryffindor es lo mismo que Slytherin. Además, ganaste la apuesta de ayer con Kettleburn ".

"La próxima vez probaremos Ravenclaw," murmuró Draco mientras abría su carta. "Y no me mires así".

Harry sonrió y volvió a saborear dulce de leche de la lata, cuando el sonido de Draco jurando lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. "¿Qué pasa?"

Draco se había puesto pálido. "Esto es de mi padre". Él ... Él dice que Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años ".

Harry lo miró por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza. "¿Disculpa que? ¿Hagrid?"

Draco asintió bruscamente. "Él dice que un estudiante fue asesinado la última vez, que Hagrid fue culpado de los ataques y que no hubo más ataques después de que fuese expulsado. También me dijo que no me quede solo con él ".

Hagrid nunca me dijo por qué fue expulsado ... Harry desterró el pensamiento traicionero con un movimiento de cabeza. "No, él está equivocado. Hagrid no haría nada de eso ".

Draco se mordió el labio. "A él le gustan los monstruos ..."

"Sí, ¡pero él no los usa para lastimar a la gente! Además, fuiste capaz de convencerlo de no incubar a un dragón el año pasado. ¿Realmente te habría escuchado y abandonado el huevo si quisiera atacar a personas con monstruos?" Harry se levantó. "Tenemos que ir a hablar con él".

"¿Qué? ¿Y preguntarle si ha vuelto a sus viejos hábitos de dejar sueltos a los monstruos asesinos en la escuela?"

"Sí", dijo Harry mientras se ponía la capa. "Venga."

Draco gruñó mientras sacaba su propia ropa de abrigo, pero se guardó la carta en el bolsillo y siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación. Mientras caminaban por la sala común, Greg llamó para que se unieran a él y a Vince en un juego de Snap explosivo, pero los dejó cuando Draco dijo que se dirigían a la biblioteca.

Los terrenos estaban cubiertos de nieve, y eligieron dar un amplio espacio a un grupo que tenía una pelea de bolas de nieve. Mientras se abrían paso en curva hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, podían ver humo saliendo de la chimenea.

"Maldición, está en casa", murmuró Draco.

Harry le lanzó una mirada exasperada. "No será tan malo. Y es mejor que solo le preguntemos a él que tratar de husmear como lo hicimos el año pasado con Quirrell ".

"Supongo", dijo Draco, claramente no convencido.

Tan pronto como Harry tocó la puerta, Fang comenzó a ladrar salvajemente, y la expresión de Draco se relajó un poco. Hagrid abrió la puerta con una mano sujetando a Fang por el cuello. "Hola a ustedes dos. ¿Queréis una taza de té?"

"Sí, por favor", dijo Harry con fervor.

Hagrid liberó a Fang después de que cerrase la puerta y fue a poner la tetera. "¿Qué los trae a ustedes dos aquí? Pensé estaríais en el castillo con vuestros regalos navideños.

"Eso es lo que están haciendo nuestros compañeros de dormitorio. De hecho, necesitamos hablar contigo ", dijo Harry.

Hagrid frunció el ceño levemente. "Sí, te ves serio".

"Sí ..." Harry miró a Draco en busca de ayuda, pero el rubio estaba ocupado evitando su mirada dando palmaditas a Fang. "Queríamos preguntarte, eh, bueno ... Se trata de la Cámara de los Secretos".  
"¿Qué pasa?" La voz de Hagrid se había vuelto fría.

"Eh, bueno, el papá de Draco le envió una carta diciendo que te echaron la culpa la última vez", dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Eso dijo?", Gruñó Hagrid, frunciendo el ceño hacia Draco. "Y supongo que ahora has venido a preguntarme si estoy repitiendo mis viejos trucos, ¿no es así?"

Draco levantó la cabeza. "No, en realidad, tenemos que preguntarte qué pasó realmente, porque ni Harry ni yo creímos lo que escribió mi padre. Pero ahora la mayoría de las personas piensa que Harry es el heredero de Slytherin, por lo que queremos saber todo lo que podamos sobre la Cámara y el monstruo ".

Hagrid miró a Draco por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza en un breve asentimiento y levantar la tetera. Se sentaron en la mesa mientras Hagrid se ocupaba de servir el té.

"Fue en mi tercer año, la Cámara se abrió y fui expulsado por eso", dijo Hagrid en voz baja. "Me rompieron la varita mágica y no tenía a dónde ir, mi padre había muerto el año anterior, pero Dumbledore hizo los arreglos para que me quedara y me convirtiera en guardabosque. Gran hombre, Dumbledore ".

"¿Por qué te expulsaron?", Preguntó Harry.

"Me atraparon con Aragog. Creyeron que mató a esa chica en el baño. Solo era un muchacho, así que me expulsaron en vez de enviarme a Azkaban ".

"¿Quién es Aragog?", Preguntó Harry con inquietud.

"Una acromántula. Criado de un huevo" dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Draco. "¡Por favor, dime que fue destruido cuando te pillaron con él!"

Hagrid miró a Draco. "¡No, él no! Vive en el Bosque Prohibido con su familia ".

Harry miró a Draco alarmado cuando emitió un extraño sonido de asfixia. "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

"Draco está reaccionando exageradamente, Harry," dijo Hagrid, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo a Draco.

"¿Sobre reaccionando? Harry, Hagrid nos acaba de informar que hay una colonia de arañas gigantes que se alimentan de hombres que viven en el bosque. Creo que estoy bastante tranquilo dada la situación ", dijo Draco. "¿Qué impide que ataque a estudiantes?"

"Aragog no lastimaría a nadie", dijo Hagrid.

Dada la historia de Hagrid con criaturas peligrosas, Harry dudaba de eso, pero decidió que no era el momento de presionar sobre el tema. "Bien. Entonces, ellos pensaron que era tu araña. ¿Alguna vez descubrieron lo que era? ¿O quién estaba detrás de todo esto?"

Hagrid negó con la cabeza. "Aragog escapó al bosque, y los ataques se detuvieron, así que eso fue todo. Tuve suerte de haber sido solo expulsado y no haber sido enviado a Azkaban, así que no quería hacer mucho alboroto. Y Aragog estaba más feliz en el Bosque Prohibido que en el castillo ".

"Porque uno siempre debería tratar de hacer felices a las arañas gigantes", murmuró Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no fue Aragog? Quiero decir, él podría haberte mentido ".

No sobre eso. Estaba feliz de salir del castillo, al decir verdad, no podría haberlo hecho. La forma en que murió esa chica, no pudo haberlo hecho. Cuando una acromántula mata a alguien, bueno, no queda mucho cuerpo por encontrar ".

Harry hizo una mueca. "Entonces, si no fue Aragog, ¿sabes lo que podría haberlo hecho?"

Hagrid negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Todo lo que sé es que, sea lo que sea, Aragog estaba muerto de miedo. Él no me dijo que fue ".

Harry frunció el ceño. En su opinión, el mundo mágico era demasiado aficionado a no nombrar a sus villanos, lo que hacía las cosas aún más complicadas.

Draco estaba frunciendo el ceño también. "¿No significa esto que también serás culpado esta vez? Quiero decir, la mayoría de los estudiantes piensan que es Harry, pero si el personal sabe que fuiste expulsado por esto la última vez ... "

"Dumbledore ya me dijo que tenga confianza", dijo Hagrid. Draco frunció los labios pero no dijo nada mientras volvía su atención a Fang.

Harry suspiró. "Deberíamos volver. Gracias por el té Hagrid. Y, eh, lo siento si te molestamos ".

Hagrid agitó una mano masiva. "No te preocupes sobre eso. Necesito recordar que Draco no es su padre ".

Harry podía sentir a Draco echando humo mientras regresaban al castillo. "¿Qué pasa? Pensé que fue bien, teniendo en cuenta ".

"¿De Verdad? Todavía no sabemos qué es el monstruo, ni quién es el heredero, y aparentemente lo único que impide que Hagrid sea arrestado es Dumbledore, "dijo Draco, su voz subiendo por la irritación. "Y no confío en que ese hombre cuide los mejores intereses de Hagrid".

Harry lo miró bruscamente. "¿Crees que Dumbledore va a joder a Hagrid?"

"No lo sé", Draco resopló. "Pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. Creo que le escribiré a mi padre e intentaré que cambie de opinión sobre Hagrid. Dudo que funcione, pero no puede empeorar las cosas, ¿verdad?".


	11. En el que Harry conoce a un fantasma, un recuerdo y un secreto de Draco

Una tarde de enero, Harry y Draco estaban bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad fuera de la entrada de Ravenclaw. Después de la debacle al entrar en el sótano de Hufflepuff, Draco había insistido en que investigaran a Ravenclaw antes de intentar entrar. Habían seguido a Morag y Padma después de cenar, y las dos chicas estaban de pie frente a una puerta sin asas. Había una aldaba de bronce con forma de águila en el centro de la puerta.

De repente, el llamador cobró vida.  “I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?” 

Padma y Morag se murmuraron el uno al otro antes de volverse hacia la aldaba. "Una 'e'", dijo Padma.

"Precisamente", respondió el llamador. La puerta se abrió y las chicas desaparecieron dentro.

"¿Eso es? Solo tenemos que responder un enigma? Eso no es muy seguro, deben tener algo desagradable para cualquiera que se equivoca ", reflexionó Draco.

"Vamos a averiguarlo, entonces", respondió Harry.

Media hora más tarde estaban regresando a las mazmorras. Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente un primer año no pudo responder al enigma. Todo lo que sucedió fue que tuvo que esperar cinco minutos hasta que llegó alguien que podía responder.

"Esto será demasiado fácil", dijo Harry mientras guardaba su capa nuevamente en su bolsillo.

"Pero era un enigma diferente cada vez", señaló Draco.

"¿Así que? Si no podemos resolverlo, lo intentaremos de nuevo más tarde" Harry se encogió de hombros, luego se detuvo. Se escucharon gritos a la vuelta de la esquina.

Se deslizaron hacia adelante y miraron a su alrededor cuidadosamente. Era el corredor donde habían encontrado a la Sra. Norris, y Filch caminaba por él maldiciendo. Esperaron hasta que se fuera y avanzaron. Había un gran charco de agua extendiéndose por el pasillo, saliendo por una puerta cerrada.

"¿No se inundó este lugar la noche en que atacaron a la señora Norris?", Preguntó Draco con inquietud.

"Sí ..." dijo Harry. "¿Puedes oír el llanto?"

Draco ladeó la cabeza. "Creo que viene de allí", dijo, señalando a la puerta de donde venía el agua. Había un cartel de fuera de servicio.

Harry abrió la puerta y entró, con Draco justo detrás de él. Se encontraron en un baño. Un baño de niñas, a juzgar por la falta de urinarios. Estaba oscuro y sombrío; parecía que las paredes se habían empapado en agua, apagando las velas.

"Deberíamos irnos", susurró Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dio otro paso. "¿Hola? Er, disculpa por interrumpir, pero ¿estás bien?"

El llanto solo se hizo más fuerte.

"¿Quieres que avise a alguien? ¿Tu Jefe de Casa, tal vez? "Harry lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿No quieres arrojar algo sobre mí?", Sonó una voz.

Harry miró a Draco con alarma antes de contestar. "¿Alguien te arrojó algo? ¿Estás herido? Podemos llevarte a la enfermería ... oh, "se apagó cuando un fantasma emergió de uno de los cubículos del inodoro. Parecía que era un poco mayor que ellos y vestía un viejo uniforme de Ravenclaw.

"¿Crees que eres gracioso, ofreciéndote llevar un fantasma al hospital?", Preguntó llorosa.

"¿Cómo iba a saber que eras un fantasma?", Preguntó Draco desdeñosamente.

"No quise molestarte", dijo Harry torpemente. "Empecemos de nuevo. Soy Harry, y este es Draco. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El fantasma los miró hoscamente. "Como si no supieras quién soy". La única vez que alguien me visita es para burlarse de mí. ¡Todos tiremos libros a Myrtle, porque ella no puede sentirlo! ¡Qué nuevo juego divertido! "

"Suena bastante bien para mí", susurró Draco.

Myrtle entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Preguntó quién te lo arrojó", dijo Harry precipitadamente.

"No lo sé, ¿verdad? Estaba sentado en la curva en U cuando un libro aterrizó en mí. No vi quién lo hizo, "Myrtle olfateó. "Está por allí ahora; el agua lo lavó ".

Harry caminó hacia el fregadero que ella había señalado. Efectivamente, había un libro delgado y maltratado tirado en el agua en el piso. Se inclinó para recogerlo y le dio la vuelta.

"Es un diario", dijo.

"Fascinante", dijo Draco. "Vamonos."

Harry sacudió un poco el agua del diario y miró a Myrtle. "¿Te importa si lo tomo?"

"Siempre y cuando no me la arrojes", dijo.

"Gracias. Y, eh, ¿por qué no sales a alegrarte? Está nevado y algunas personas han estado haciendo muñecos de nieve ", dijo Harry.

Myrtle hizo girar una coleta alrededor de su dedo mientras pensaba en ello. "Tal vez."

"Bien, bueno, un placer conocerte", dijo Harry. De vuelta en el pasillo, miró a Draco. "¿Por qué alguien arrojaría un diario como ese?"

"¿Te refieres aparte de jugar mi nuevo juego favorito de Arrojemos cosas a Myrtle?" Draco se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez es una forma nueva e inventiva de tirar basura".

"Lo digo en serio."  
"Yo también, ese juego suena realmente divertido".

Harry rodó sus ojos y deslizó el diario en su bolsillo.

********

 

Harry se sintió intrigado por el diario de una manera que no podía explicar. Lo había inspeccionado a fondo, pero aparte de la fecha de 1943 impresa en la portada, y un nombre manchado en el interior, T. M. Riddle, no había nada que descubrir. Sin embargo, algo sobre el diario atrajo a Harry. De alguna manera, le resultaba familiar, como un recuerdo que simplemente no podía enfocar. Draco lo había descartado como un dejavu, y Harry dejó de mencionarlo, pero no dejó de pensar en eso. También se dedicó a llevar el diario en su mochila escolar.  
El estado de ánimo en la escuela había comenzado a aclararse ligeramente a medida que el clima se calentaba lentamente. No hubo más ataques, algo por lo que Lockhart tomó todo el crédito, y las mandrágoras estaban cerca de estar listas para la cosecha. Aparte de Peeves, cuya canción "Oh Potter, putrefacto" ahora venía con una rutina de baile, la mayoría de la gente había disminuido en sus sospechas sobre Harry. Padma incluso lo ayudó con su técnica de esquila en una clase de Herbología.

El 14 de febrero, Harry y Draco subieron a desayunar y se detuvieron cuando entraron al Gran Comedor. Se habían quitado las decoraciones de la escuela habitual. En cambio, parecía haber tenido lugar una explosión de rosa, desde las flores en las paredes hasta el confeti en forma de corazón que flotaba para descansar como nieve rosada sobre todos.

"¿Qué mierda más amorosa está pasando?" Preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba. Aparte de Daphne, que estaba más tonta de lo habitual durante la mañana, el resto de sus amigos parecían tener náuseas. Pansy señaló la mesa del personal.

Todo el personal parecía enojado, incluso el normalmente alegre Flitwick. Todos excepto Lockhart. Vestido con una túnica rosa que combinaban exactamente con la sombra de las flores decorativas, se estaba poniendo de pie.

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!", gritó Lockhart, radiante por el pasillo. "Sí, ¡he decidido que lo que esta escuela necesitaba era un poco de diversión despreocupada! ¡Dejadme presentaros a mi tropa de juguetones cupidos! "

Con un aplauso, una docena de enanos gruñones entraron por la puerta desde la entrada. Cada uno llevaba un par de alas doradas y llevaba un arpa. Harry no podía pensar en alguien que pareciera menos juguetón.

"¡Estos chicos románticos vagarán por la escuela hoy, entregando todos y cada uno de los mensajes de San Valentín que desees enviar! ¡Y que aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer a las cuarenta y seis personas que ya me han enviado una hoy! ¡Pero eso no es todo! ¿Por qué no le pedís al profesor Flitwick que os enseñe un encantamiento fascinador? ¡O pedirle al profesor Snape que os prepare una poción de amor!

Cuando se mencionaron sus nombres, Flitwick escondió su cara entre sus manos y Snape intercambió una mirada oscura con McGonagall.

Pansy miró de reojo a Daphne. "Tú eras una de los cuarenta y seis, ¿verdad?", Dijo rotundamente.

Daphne sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "No hay nada de malo en ser amable".

"Sí, está malditamente bien", gruñó Millicent al levantarse.

Las otras chicas y Blaise la siguieron fuera del pasillo. Theo miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa hacia Harry y Draco. "¿Sabes el favor que me debéis ambos? Es hora de pagar ".

Draco miró a Harry con inquietud molesta. "¿Qué deseas?"

Theo sonrió. "Creo que es hora de que tengamos un poco de venganza, ¿no?"

********

 

Después de su lección de Encantamientos, durante en la cual nadie preguntó por encantamientos fascinadores, pero tres enanos entraron para entregarles notas de San Valentín a Daphne y Blaise, los Slytherins se dirigieron a Herbología cuando otro enano se puso en marcha.  
"Oi, tú! ¡Harry Potter! "Gritó.

Harry se sonrojó y buscó una ruta de escape. Sin embargo, el pasillo estaba demasiado abarrotado: aparte de su propia clase, los Gryffindor se dirigían a encantamientos, y había una fila de primer años mirando con los ojos abiertos.

"Tengo un musical de San Valentín para Harry Potter", declaró el enano.

"Estoy bien, gracias", dijo Harry desesperadamente.

"Debe ser entregado en persona", continuó el enano sin descanso.

Harry intentó alejarse, pero Greg y Vince estaban bloqueando el camino. Mientras intentaba retorcerse entre ellos, el enano agarró su bolsa y tiró. Su bolsa se partió y todas las cosas de su escuela cayeron al suelo, donde su botella de tinta se rompió y empapó todo.

"Reparo", murmuró Harry rápidamente, y comenzó a meter sus cosas de nuevo en su bolsa. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el enano lo había empujado y estaba sentado sobre sus piernas.

"Vas a escuchar la canción de san Valentín que tengo para ti", dijo enojado antes de aclararse la garganta y cantar con voz ronca:  
"Sus ojos son tan verdes como un sapo,  
Su cabello es tan oscuro como una pizarra.  
Ojalá fuera mío, es realmente divino,  
El héroe que conquistó al Señor Oscuro ".  
Su mensaje fue entregado, el enano bajó de Harry y partió en busca de su próxima víctima mientras la multitud se reía. Harry soltó una risita débil mientras recogía el resto de sus cosas y se reunía con sus compañeros de casa. Notó vagamente que había algo extraño en el diario, pero no podía pensar qué. Draco le echó un vistazo a la cara y observó la fila de los de primer año.

"Felicidades por el peor día de San Valentín, pero no está interesado", le gruñó a la chica Weasley. Su cara se sonrojó tanto como su cabello y corrió a un salón de clases.

Ron la vio irse y se dirigió hacia Draco. "¡No hables con mi hermana de esa manera, Malfoy!"

"Dile que no inflija una poesía espantosa sobre los espectadores inocentes entonces, Comadreja", se burló Draco.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes si era ella!"

"Por favor, entre ella y Creevey, era difícil saber quién estaba más enamorado de Harry. No me sorprendería si hubiera atacado a Creevey para deshacerse de la competencia ".

Ante eso, Ron se lanzó contra Draco, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Algunos estudiantes gritaron, y Vince comenzó a gritar "¡Pelea!"

Flitwick salió corriendo de su salón de clases. "¡Detengan esto de una vez!", Gritó, y soltó un fuerte golpe con su varita. Cuando Draco y Ron se separaron y se pusieron de pie, los miró a los ojos. "¡Diez puntos de los dos por pelear! ¡Todos ustedes a clase ahora mismo! "

Mientras caminaban hacia Herbología, Harry miró a Draco. "No es que no aprecie tu defensa por mí, ¿pero tenías que ser tan cruel con ella? No sabes si ella arregló eso ".

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. "Si, lo se. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no tienes remedio y nuca te das cuenta de cuando alguien le gustas? No has mejorado ".

"Sí, pero aún así ..."

"¡Bien! ¡Vive una vida llena de poesías y acechantes y locos fans, no me importa! "Draco aceleró y se movió al frente del grupo.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto antes de mirar a Blaise confundido. "¿Qué dije?"

Blaise miró a Draco por unos segundos antes de contestar. "Nada, Harry. Nada en absoluto ", dijo en un tono que implicaba que Harry estaba siendo extremadamente obtuso.

Draco pasó toda la clase de Herbología haciendo caso omiso de Harry, a pesar de que estaban trabajando en el mismo banco de trabajo, y solo hablaba con Daphne o Tracey. Tan pronto como sonó la campana del almuerzo, Harry se dirigió hacia el castillo, y pudo atrapar a Hermione mientras ella y Neville se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

"¿Os apetece un pícnic?" Harry preguntó un poco sin aliento. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada a los terrenos aún ligeramente nevados. "¿Está bien, un pícnic interior?"

Después de un rápido viaje a las cocinas, pronto se acomodaron en un aula vacía con su almuerzo.

"Una mañana llena de acontecimientos, ¿no es así?", Preguntó secamente Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos. "No tienes idea. Draco está enojado conmigo ahora, y no sé por qué. Algo que ver con la chica Weasley, creo ".

Neville sonrió comprensivamente. "Su nombre es Ginny".

"Bien, está bien, Ginny", asintió Harry. "Draco se molestó por ella, o algo así. No lo sé."

Hermione lanzó una mirada a Neville y suspiró. "Está celoso, Harry".

"¿De que?"

"No estoy del todo seguro de que sea la mejor persona para hablar sobre esto", dijo Hermione lentamente. "Creo que deberías hablar con Draco".

"Un poco difícil cuando me está ignorando".

"Está bien", Hermione suspiró de nuevo. "Ten en cuenta que en realidad no he hablado con Draco sobre nada de esto, así que podría estar equivocada".

"Por favor, Hermione", suplicó Harry. "Cualquier cosa que pienses es mejor que lo que tengo: nada".

"Bueno, como dije, creo que está celoso. Esta no es la primera vez que actúa así, ¿verdad?"

Harry pensó en todas las veces que Draco se había enojado recientemente. "No. Ha sido especialmente grosero con Daphne últimamente ".

Hermione asintió. "Exactamente."

Ambos muchachos la miraron fijamente. "¿Exactamente qué?" Harry finalmente preguntó.

"¿No es obvio? ¡Le gustas!"

"Por supuesto que le gusto, soy su mejor amigo".

"Quiero decir románticamente", dijo Hermione.

Por segunda vez ese día, Harry se quedó boquiabierto con uno de sus mejores amigos. "¿Qué?"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!", Espetó ella. "Neville, ayúdame aquí".

Neville tomó un bocado de un pastel mientras pensaba en ello. "Ella podría tener razón, Harry".

"Pero ... No, él no puede".

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Hermione en el tono que tomó cuando lo estaba ayudando a descubrir algo para la clase.

"¡Porque es Draco!" Cuando se encontró con dos expresiones en blanco, Harry continuó. "Está acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere. Si yo le gustase habría dicho algo ".

Hermione suspiró de nuevo; el ruido comenzaba a irritar a Harry. "Exactamente. Él no está acostumbrado a que le digan 'no'. Si no estaba seguro de cómo te sientes, dudo que diga algo ".

Harry frunció el ceño a sus pies mientras trataba de procesar esto. Confiar en Hermione para hacer algo tan inesperado parece perfectamente racional.

"Entonces, ¿tú, Harry?" Preguntó Neville. "Te sientes como él, quiero decir...".

"Yo ... yo no sé. Nunca lo había pensado realmente ", dijo Harry con incertidumbre.  
"Bueno, sugiero que comiences a hacerlo", dijo Hermione enérgicamente. "De una manera u otra, ustedes dos necesitan resolver esto, antes de que arruine vuestra amistad".

Una fría bola de terror se instaló en el estómago de Harry. "Derecha."

Harry pasó el resto del almuerzo tratando de ordenar lo que Hermione y Neville le habían dicho. Charlaron entre ellos mientras Harry los seguía en silencio a Pociones, donde estaba tan distraído que casi perdió un paso en su poción para aumentar el pelo.

"Las orugas del oso lanudo necesitan ser cortadas, Sr. Potter, a menos que desee que la poción se convierta en un poderoso depilatorio", dijo Snape mientras se movía por la habitación.

Harry sacudió su mano hacia atrás como si hubiera sido quemado. "Lo siento, señor", dijo, sonrojándose cuando vio a Theo mirándolo. Levantó su cuchillo, pero no sirvió de nada. Era muy consciente de la presencia de Draco junto a él, a pesar de que no habían hablado en toda la lección. Por primera vez, Harry dejó la clase de Pociones sintiéndose seguro de no haber preparado algo correctamente.

Harry se saltó la cena, eligiendo esconderse en su cama con las cortinas corridas y lo último del dulce de azúcar de Hagrid. Volcó su mochila en su cama y recogió el diario. Tan distraído como había estado por la revelación de Hermione, no se había dado cuenta de lo que le había estado molestando sobre el diario, pero ahora era obvio. A diferencia del resto de sus libros, que habían sido cubiertos con tinta, el diario no contenía tinta. Harry frunció el ceño. El diario había estado con sus otros libros; no había forma de que la tinta se lo hubiera perdido.

Rápidamente agarró una nueva botella de tinta, sumergió una pluma en ella y dejó caer algunas gotas en la primera página del diario. Brillaron en el papel por un momento, antes de hundirse en la página, dejándola en blanco. Harry miró el diario por un segundo y rápidamente volvió a entintar su pluma.

"Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter", escribió. Al igual que antes, la tinta permaneció en la página momentáneamente antes de desaparecer por completo. Luego aparecieron más palabras en una mano diferente.

"Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo encontraste mi diario?

Harry leyó las palabras con sorpresa y respondió rápidamente. "Alguien lo tiró en un baño".

"Qué afortunado, entonces, que haya conservado mis recuerdos de una manera más permanente que la mera tinta".

"¿Son importantes?"

"Seguramente. Este diario contiene mis recuerdos de algunos eventos horribles que tuvieron lugar en Hogwarts. Eventos silenciados por el personal ".

Una sacudida de emoción pasó por Harry. "¿Estás hablando de la Cámara de los Secretos?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" La respuesta de Riddle llegó rápidamente.

"Estoy en Hogwarts ahora, y alguien abrió la Cámara de nuevo".

"Cuando se abrió la Cámara en mi época, el culpable fue expulsado".

Harry miró las palabras antes de garabatear una respuesta enojada. "Si estás hablando de Hagrid, él era inocente. Mucha gente cree que soy yo, en realidad, porque hablo pársel. Harry contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba una respuesta. No tomó mucho tiempo.

********

 

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente vestido en la parte superior de las sábanas. Frunció el ceño confundido y luego se encogió de hombros. El día anterior había sido emocionalmente agotador, no era de extrañar que se hubiera quedado dormido mientras ... ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Se sentó y el diario se cayó de su pierna sobre su cama. Correcto, había estado escribiendo en el diario. Trató de recordar cómo había ido la conversación escrita, pero su memoria era borrosa. Todo lo que tenía era una vaga reminiscencia de haber escrito a Riddle hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
Harry se levantó rápidamente. Una ducha caliente lo haría sentir más alerta.

********

 

Por una vez, Harry estuvo complacido de llegar a historia de la magia. Se había sentido cansado y vago toda la mañana, y no tenía idea de lo que habían estado haciendo en Transfiguración. Ahora podía tomar una siesta relajante mientras Binns hablaba sobre rebeliones de duendes. Acababa de apoyar su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados cuando un avión de papel lo golpeó en la cara.  
Abrió los ojos y lo miró con ojos turbios antes de abrirlo de mala gana para ver la nota dentro.

Os voy a reclamar mi favor esta noche. Estad en el dormitorio a las 7 en punto.

Harry tuvo que leerlo un par de veces antes de hundirse. Rápidamente escribió una respuesta.

No te enseñé a hacer aviones de papel para que puedas arrojarlos a mi cara. Estaré allí si me dejas dormir ahora.

Harry dobló su pergamino en un avión, lo arrojó nuevamente en dirección a Theo y volvió a su siesta.

********

 

Después de la cena, Harry regresó al dormitorio y se sentó en su cama mientras esperaba a que llegaran Draco y Theo. Pensó brevemente en volver a sacar el diario, pero algo en él le decía que no lo hiciera cuando sus amigos se unirían a él pronto.  
Unos minutos más tarde entraron, acompañados por Pansy.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"¡Como si fuese a perderme esto!" Dijo Pansy alegremente.

Theo cerró la puerta en silencio. "He descubierto cómo lo vamos a hacer, y todo gracias a ti, Harry".

"¿Qué hice?"  
"En Pociones, ayer Snape te dijo que no cortar las orugas haría que la poción se volviera depilatoria. Así que puse las mías enteras ", dijo Theo con aire de suficiencia. Sacó una pequeña ampolla de un bolsillo y la levantó.

"¿Funciona?" Preguntó Pansy.

Theo se echó hacia arriba el pelo que le colgaba sobre la oreja, revelando un pequeño parche calvo. "Eso lo hicieron dos gotas".

Pansy sonrió. "Excelente. ¿Cómo vamos a llevársela a él?

"Mantiene un tónico para suavizar el cabello en el escritorio de su oficina. Lo vi durante la detención ", dijo Draco en voz baja.

Theo sonrió y miró a Draco y a Harry. "Es hora del favor, caballeros".

"Lo haré", dijo Harry de inmediato, evitando los ojos de Draco.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Theo.

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Harry evasivamente. "Solo dame la ampolla, y me ocuparé de eso". Y luego estamos igualados ".

Theo vaciló, luego asintió y se lo entregó.

********

 

Harry se despertó bruscamente cuando la cortina de la cama se tiró hacia atrás y juró interiormente. Tenía la intención de esperar hasta que los demás se hubieran ido a dormir antes de escabullirse a la oficina de Lockhart, pero debía haberse quedado dormido. Levantó la vista y vio la cara pálida de Draco inclinada hacia él.  
"Sé que vas a usar la Capa para llegar a Lockhart. Yo también voy ", dijo Draco con firmeza.

"¿Así que me hablas otra vez?"

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sí. Yo ... Es posible que haya reaccionado en exceso antes. Lo siento."

Harry sonrió. "Gracias. Vamonos."

Una hora más tarde habían regresado, y Harry estaba luchando por dormirse.

Por primera vez, a Harry le había resultado incómodo compartir la Capa con Draco. Lo habían compartido las suficientes veces como para caminar juntos sin esfuerzo. Pero esta noche Harry había sido muy consciente de Draco detrás de él: la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda; la suave bocanada de aliento en su oído cada vez que Draco le susurraba; el roce ocasional de un brazo o pierna contra el suyo. No sabía Draco, pero Harry había estado nervioso y nervioso cuando llegaron a la oficina de Defensa, y no tuvo nada que ver con lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Harry suspiró y alcanzó el diario, deseando no haberle pedido ayuda a Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?”  
> Soy el principio del fin y el fin de tiempo y espacio. Soy essencial para creación y rodeo todo lugar ¿Qué soy?  
> Se refiere a la letra e


	12. En el que Hermione ve una reflexión muy desafortunada y Harry ingresa en la Cámara de los Secretos

Harry parpadeó y miró alrededor de la ducha, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí. Se sentía cansado, y el cálido vapor no estaba haciendo nada para despertarlo. Una mirada a sus manos arrugadas le dijo que había estado bajo el agua por un tiempo, así que salió y se secó.

Se había estado sintiendo mal por unos días. Él solo había sonreído débilmente cuando Dumbledore había anunciado en un desayuno que Lockhart estaría indispuesto por el resto de la semana. Casi se había quedado dormido durante la clase de defensa, a pesar de que Snape había tomado la clase. Luchando por mantenerse despierto, no se había dado cuenta de que la clase de Snape había destruido sistemáticamente Holidays with Hags* y las afirmaciones que Lockhart había hecho en él. Fue solo cuando un emocionado Theo le había hablado después de clase que Harry se había enterado de lo que se había perdido.

Harry regresó a su dormitorio y encontró a todos los demás aún dormidos. Los miró con el ceño fruncido antes de recordar que era domingo. "Porque ayer fue Quidditch. Y después del partido tuvimos una fiesta. ¿No es así? "Harry se detuvo al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera podía recordar el resultado del partido. Habían jugado frente a Ravenclaw, de eso estaba seguro. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?", Murmuró.

"Dado que estás hablando solo, diría que la locura es una posibilidad clara", llegó el tono soñoliento de Draco. Un segundo después, abrió la cortina de la cama, sonriendo con su propia broma. Echó un vistazo a Harry y su cara se cayó.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Se te ve como una mierda", dijo Draco rotundamente.

"Me siento como una mierda", dijo Harry.

Draco comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. "Te llevaré a Pomfrey. Debes haber pillado algo ".

Harry permitió que Draco lo arrastrara fuera del dormitorio. Vio los restos de lo que claramente había sido una fiesta exitosa en la sala común, y más de un estudiante mayor desmayado en los sofás en medio de botellas vacías.

"¡Vamos!", Dijo Draco con impaciencia cuando Harry se detuvo un poco. Pasó el resto del viaje permitiéndole a Draco llevarlo mientras enumeraba todas las posibles dolencias que Harry podría haber contraído.

"¡Madame Pomfrey!" Llamó Draco.

Pomfrey salió de su oficina todavía en bata. "¿Qué pasa, muchachos?"

Draco empujó a Harry hacia adelante. "Él está enfermo."

Harry miró fijamente a Pomfrey mientras ella se ocupaba de él haciendo preguntas y revisándolo. Finalmente ella le entregó un vaso grande de poción Pepperup. "Acabas de enfermar de gripe, cariño. Nada de que preocuparse."

Harry vació el vaso y atornilló su cara mientras el vapor se elevaba de ambas orejas. "¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar?"

Pomfrey chasqueó la lengua con simpatía. "Al menos una semana será desagradable. Puedo darte tanta Pepperup como quieras, pero lo mejor es descansar y beber mucha agua. ¿No has tenido la gripe antes?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"La primera vez siempre es un poco impactante, pero estarás bien".

********

 

Harry no sabía cómo lo hizo durante el resto del trimestre. A pesar de las promesas de Pomfrey, se mantuvo en una bruma nebulosa de agotamiento y desorientación. El Pepperup ayudó a animarlo, y comenzó a beberlo antes de la mayoría de las clases para poder permanecer despierto. Ni siquiera se molestó con historia de la magia o defensa, sino que simplemente se durmió en los dos. Sus amigos trataron de convencerlo de que volviera a Pomfrey para que lo revisaran nuevamente, pero él se negó. Molesto por sus quejas, Harry decidió retirarse a su cama, donde se pasaba horas durmiendo la siesta, escribiendo a Riddle, o dibujando cuando tenía la energía.  
Finalmente, llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua. ¡Más de una semana para ponerse al día con la tarea y dormir!  
Desafortunadamente para Harry, también fue el momento en que los de segundo año elegían sus asignaturas optativas para el próximo año. Naturalmente, Hermione había hablado con todos los profesores de la escuela e intentaba averiguar si podía tomar todos los cursos ofrecidos.

"Eso es ridículo", dijo Pansy. "Te quemarás en un mes y terminarás como Harry aquí presente".

Hermione lanzó una mirada preocupada a Harry, pero estaba demasiado cansado para responder al insulto. Él simplemente se recostó en su cama mientras la conversación fluía sobre él. Draco había introducido a Hermione de contrabando en su dormitorio debajo de la Capa, y junto con Pansy, los cuatro estaban apiñados en la cama de Harry con panfletos que explicaban las diferentes asignaturas.

"¡Pero todas suenan muy interesantes!", Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

"¿Incluso estudios muggle? Probablemente sepas más que el maestro ", dijo Pansy desdeñosamente.

"Pero sería fascinante aprenderlo desde una perspectiva mágica".

"Sería increíblemente aburrido para ti. La única razón por la que podrías tener que tomar esa clase sería obtener notas fáciles ", dijo Draco desdeñosamente. Pansy asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Harry?" Apeló Hermione.

"Probablemente tengan razón", dijo Harry, sin apartar los ojos de la mota de polvo que flotaba sobre él. Su ensueño se rompió un tiempo después cuando Pansy lo golpeó con una almohada. "Ay."

"Cobarde. ¿Has elegido tus temas? "Pansy preguntó.

"Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación".

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Me gustan los animales. Los Estudios Muggles serían aburridos, y los otros suenan duro ".

"Claro ..." dijo Hermione, compartiendo una mirada con Draco.

Pansy los ignoró y sonrió a Harry. "¡Excelente, estarás conmigo y con Daphne!"

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo, haciendo que Hermione volteara hacia Harry con ojos acusadores. Él la miró plácidamente antes de volver a mirar el techo.

********

 

En la mañana del partido de Gryffindor - Hufflepuff Quidditch, una animada Hermione alcanzó a Harry y Draco mientras dejaban el desayuno.  
"¿Qué pasa contigo?", Preguntó Draco.

"McGonagall me llamó a su oficina anoche y me convenció de no tomar Adivinación el próximo año. Ella dijo algo sobre que era muy difícil organizar para mí tomar tantas clases, y luego me informó que todo el tema no sería intelectualmente estimulante para mí ", respondió rápidamente. "Demasiado trabajo para adivinar y no suficiente pensamiento lógico en su opinión".

"Bastante," contestó Draco. "¿Te sientas con nosotros hoy?"

"Por supuesto. Voy a correr, buscar mi bufanda y nos encontramos aquí ", dijo antes de irse.

Draco se dirigió a las mazmorras antes de darse cuenta de que Harry no lo estaba siguiendo. "¡Potter! Vamos, idiota! "

Harry se sacudió levemente. "Lo siento."

De vuelta en las mazmorras, Harry se dirigió directamente a su cama mientras Draco rodeaba a los otros muchachos. Algo hizo que Harry recogiera el diario de Riddle para decir un rápido saludo antes de dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

"¡Date prisa Potter!", Llamó Draco con impaciencia.

Harry cerró el diario cuando la última respuesta de Riddle se hundió en el periódico. Salió de su cama, agarró su bufanda de Slytherin y se encontró con la mirada expectante de Draco.

"Voy a ir a buscar Pepperup más. ¿Nos vemos allí?"

Draco suspiró. "Te esperaré en el Hall de entrada. Solo se rápido. "

Harry tartamudeó un acuerdo mientras se dirigía al primer piso.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que estaba parado afuera del baño de Myrtle, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado allí. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Pepperup podría esperar; Draco no lo haría.

Efectivamente, encontró a Draco y Hermione esperándolo. Draco estaba paseando con impaciencia mientras él y Hermione discutían en voz baja. Dejaron de hablar cuando lo vieron salir de la escalera.

"Ciertamente te tomaste tu tiempo", gruñó Draco.

"Lo siento."

"Como sea," suspiró Draco. "Veamos, ¿qué fue eso?"

"¿Qué fue qué?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Quieres alimentarme ... Déjame matar ... quiero sangre ..."

Harry miró a Draco. "¿Puedes oírlo también?"

Draco asintió mientras Hermione miraba entre ellos con un grito ahogado. "¿Ambos escucharon esa voz?"

"Sí", dijo Draco con inquietud.

"Pero eso es - quiero decir, creo que sé - ¡Oh, tengo que ir a la biblioteca!"

Ambos muchachos la miraron mientras ella huía.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Harry mientras partían para el partido de Quidditch.

"Sabes cómo es Hermione con los libros. No hagas preguntas, solo quítate de su camino ".

La mesa de Slytherin estaba lleno para cuando llegaron, pero Pansy les había salvado algunos asientos. "¿Dónde está Hermione?", Preguntó ella.

"Biblioteca", dijo Draco.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. "Realmente necesito hacer algo al respecto". Eso es tan Ravenclaw".

"Buena suerte con eso", resopló Draco.

Los equipos salieron al campo y Hooch salió con la caja de la pelota. Acababa de hacer señas a los capitanes para que se estrecharan la mano cuando McGonagall se apresuró a entrar en el terreno de juego con un megáfono gigante. El ruido de la multitud desapareció cuando se lo llevó a la boca.  
"El partido ha sido cancelado. Todos los estudiantes deben regresar inmediatamente a las salas comunes de su casa, y permanecer allí hasta que lleguen los Jefes de las Casas para atenderlos a todos. Lo más rápido que puedas, por favor ".

Harry vio como Wood corría detrás de McGonagall, claramente quejándose por el partido cancelado. Draco le dio un empujón. "Vamos, Harry".

Siguieron a la multitud confundida de vuelta al castillo. Acababan de llegar a la cima de las escaleras cuando Snape vino acechando a través del Hall de entrada. "Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, vengan conmigo", dijo con un extraño giro en la boca.

Lo siguieron silenciosamente hasta el primer piso, donde los llevó al ala del hospital. Él los detuvo fuera de la puerta.

"Entiendo que esto puede ser algo angustiante", dijo Snape en voz baja. "Ha habido un ataque adicional. Lamento informarle que la señorita Granger ha sido petrificada ".

Harry lo miró tontamente mientras Draco jadeaba. "¿Qué?"

Los ojos de Snape se lanzaron entre ellos. "Vengan y miren".

Lo siguieron a la enfermería, donde Pomfrey estaba inclinado sobre una chica Ravenclaw. Harry apenas registró su presencia mientras él y Draco corrían hacia la cama contigua. Hermione estaba acostada, inmóvil, mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco puso su mano en su brazo mientras Harry estaba a su lado. Sintió una dolorosa sacudida en su estómago mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Fueron descubiertas en las cercanías de la biblioteca", dijo Snape. "Esto fue encontrado a sus pies; ¿tienes alguna idea de su significado? "

Levantó un pequeño espejo de mano. Harry lo miró antes de negar con la cabeza.

"Muy bien entonces. Os acompañaré de vuelta a la sala común".

Tan pronto como salieron al pasillo, Draco dijo con urgencia: "Señor, es por nosotros".

Snape lo miró con un pequeño pliegue en la frente. "Draco, no puedes culparte a ti mismo".

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No lo hago. Justo antes del partido, los tres estábamos en el Hall de entrada. Harry escuchó esa voz otra vez, solo que esta vez, yo también. Hermione dijo que creía que sabía algo, y luego dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca. No le dimos más importancia, en realidad, ya que eso es normal en ella".

Snape se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "¿Han oído la voz esta vez?"

Ellos asintieron.

"¿Y el espejo?"

"No lo sé, señor", dijo Draco. "Ella nunca lo mencionó".

Snape guardó silencio por un minuto. "Le preguntaré a Madame Pince si sabe algo de las actividades de la señorita Granger. Con lo cual quiero decir que le preguntaré. No quiero que me sigan furtivamente como lo hicieron el año pasado, ¿entiendes? Cuando asintieron, él continuó. "Bueno. Ahora, Sr. Potter, necesito dirigirme al resto de la casa. Cuando termine, quiero tu Capa ".

"Sí señor", dijo Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "Preguntó Draco.

"Porque no quiero que lo uses para visitar a la señorita Granger. Recuerdo que intentaste visitar al Sr. Potter en la enfermería el año pasado, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debes repetir ese comportamiento esta vez ".

Harry asintió con la cabeza cuando Draco fulminó con la mirada a Snape. Por su parte, Snape simplemente reanudó caminando hacia las mazmorras. Encontraron la sala común atestada de toda la casa. Algunas personas estaban en los sofás, otras de pie o sentadas en el piso. Todos ellos estaban hablando en grupos de tensión. Rápidamente se callaron cuando vieron a Snape entrar.

La cara de Snape era sombría cuando se dirigió a sus alumnos. "Ha habido otro ataque. Como tal, se implementarán nuevas medidas de seguridad para que estén a salvo. Todos los estudiantes deben estar en la sala común a más tardar a las seis en punto cada noche, y no deben salir bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta el desayuno. Si por algún motivo necesita la ayuda de un miembro del personal durante el toque de queda, busque un prefecto; ellos sabrán cómo contactarme. Los estudiantes serán acompañados a cada clase por un miembro del personal. Todas las actividades extracurriculares se cancelan hasta nuevo aviso, y no deben ir a ninguna parte solo ".

Snape hizo una pausa y miró hacia la habitación. "Confío en que todos comprendan la seriedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora. Cualquier persona que descubra incumplir las nuevas reglas será duramente castigada. Hasta ahora, no ha habido ataques de Slytherins, y me gustaría mantenerlo así. Si alguno de ustedes tiene información sobre los ataques, informe a un miembro del personal. Finalmente, si alguno de ustedes se molesta o se pone ansioso, reitero que los Prefectos podrán contactarme. Prefectos, vengan por un momento ".

Mientras los Prefectos se acercaban, Snape miró a Harry. "Señor Potter, lo veré en su dormitorio momentáneamente".

Silencio pero la conversación urgente estalló por toda la sala. Harry se dirigió directamente a su habitación y recuperó su Capa. Unos minutos más tarde se lo entregó a Snape cuando entró en la habitación. Snape ladeó la cabeza.

"Esperaba que protestaras por la pérdida temporal de tu Capa".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No importa".

Snape suspiró. "Entiendo cómo se siente temer por un amigo, Harry. Pero tenga la seguridad de que la señorita Granger se recuperará completamente tan pronto como podamos administrar la poción restaurativa de mandrágora ".  
Harry asintió. Él no quería nada más que derrumbarse en la cama. Snape frunció el ceño brevemente, pero salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Un minuto después Draco irrumpió por la puerta con el resto de los segundos años siguiéndolo.

"¿De qué trata todo esto, Draco?" Exigió Theo.

"Hermione," contestó Draco.

"¿Qué hay de ella?", Preguntó Millicent con cautela.

Draco tragó saliva. "Ella fue atacada".

Pansy jadeó y Daphne estalló en lágrimas. Blaise la rodeó con un brazo cuando Tracey agarró el brazo de Theo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Gruñó Millicent.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación. "Vamos a descubrir quién está haciendo esto. Y van a pagar".

********  
La noche del ataque de Hermione fue una de las más largas de la vida de Harry. Los de segundo año habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el dormitorio de los chicos, planificando formas de investigar un crimen de hace cincuenta años. Draco les había contado a los demás lo que Hagrid les había dicho a él y a Harry, y habían decidido que escribirían a sus padres rogándoles cualquier información adicional que pudieran darles. Theo sugirió que revisaran los registros de la vieja escuela en la biblioteca, y Pansy pensó que también podrían encontrar allí copias antiguas del Profeta.  
El desayuno del día siguiente fue un asunto apagado ya que toda la escuela discutió los últimos ataques. En la mesa del personal, todos los profesores estaban agrupados en grupos de dos y de tres en lugar de copias del profeta. Con la excepción de Lockhart, cada uno de ellos parecía preocupado. Y furioso.

"¿Alguien más tiene la sensación de que hay malas noticias en el periódico de hoy?", Preguntó Tracey.

"Probablemente sea solo un artículo sobre el ataque de ayer", dijo Blaise.

Pansy se inclinó sobre la mesa. "Oi, Hawthorn! ¿Has terminado con eso?

Ella arrebató el papel que él le lanzó y escaneó la primera página rápidamente. "Oh, mierda".

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Millicent.

Pansy la ignoró mientras le pasaba el papel a Draco. "Mejor lee esto".

Harry vio como Draco leía la historia. Su rostro gradualmente se volvió completamente blanco, antes de que aparecieran enojadas manchas rosadas en sus mejillas. "Hijo de un alma en pena", gruñó.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Harry.

"Después de que le respondí a mi padre", Draco escupió la palabra, "diciéndole que Hagrid era inocente, parece que estaba disgustado. Ha presionado al Ministro de Magia para que arreste a Hagrid. Lo llevó a Azkaban ".

"¿Hagrid está en Azkaban?" Harry susurró.

"Eso no es todo. También intimidó a los gobernadores de Hogwarts para que suspendieran a Dumbledore ".

Theo levantó la vista del periódico. "No dice nada acerca de que tu padre tenga algo que ver con Hagrid. Él es entrevistado como gobernador de la escuela ".

Draco soltó una risa amarga. "Confía en mí, fue él. Odia que sea amigo de Hagrid, y siempre ha dicho que Dumbledore era lo peor que le había pasado a Hogwarts. Él tiene a los otros gobernadores en su bolsillo y es muy influyente con Fudge ".

"¿Esto significa que la directora es McGonagall ahora?", Preguntó Tracey.

Theo asintió. "Y el subdirector es Snape. Podría ser mucho peor, al menos tenemos dos maestros competentes al cargo ".

Todos siguieron su mirada hacia la mesa del personal, donde Lockhart, ahora con la cabeza con pelo de nuevo, estaba leyendo alegremente lo que parecía ser correo de un fan y asintió. Las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores.

Unos días antes del inicio de los exámenes, McGonagall hizo un anuncio en el desayuno.  
"Tengo buenas noticias", comenzó, antes de que el Gran Salón estallara en gritos.

"¡Dumbledore regresará!" Gritaron algunas personas.

"¡Has despedido a Lockhart!", Llamó Theo.

"¡Los partidos de quidditch están de vuelta!" Gritó Wood.

McGonagall levantó una mano. "No exactamente. La profesora Sprout me ha informado que las mandrágoras finalmente están listos para ser cosechadas. Mientras hablo, ella y el Profesor Snape las están preparando para la poción que se usará para curar a aquellos que han sido Petrificados. No solo tus amigos volverán a estar sanos esta noche, sino que incluso uno de ellos podrá decirnos la identidad de su atacante ".

Las clases ese día fueron canceladas, ya que todo lo que cualquiera podía hablar era de la perspectiva de finalmente descubrir quién había estado atacando a todos. Las apuestas en la sala común de Slytherin habían alcanzado un punto álgido. Por extraño que parezca, Harry y Draco ya no eran favoritos, ya que la mayoría de la gente pensaba que no habrían atacado a Hermione. Lockhart era ahora el candidato favorito, dado el estado de ánimo inapropiadamente alegre que había mantenido durante toda la prueba. Harry se disgustó con todo, y se retiró a su cama, planeando decirle a Riddle acerca de la revelación inminente.

********

 

Harry despertó acostado en la piedra fría. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que aún llevaba puestas sus gafas. El diario de Riddle yacía en el piso frente a él. Lentamente se sentó y se detuvo de inmediato mientras su cabeza daba bandazos. Ponerse de pie definitivamente tendría que esperar un tiempo.  
Estaba en una gran cueva de piedra. Había pilares que alineaban la habitación con serpientes de piedra que se enroscaban a su alrededor. Harry estaba en la base de uno. Cuando estiró la cabeza, vio que era una estatua gigantesca. Con una sensación de hundimiento, se dio cuenta de que esta debía ser la Cámara de los Secretos, y que la estatua debía ser de Salazar Slytherin.

"Bien, estás despierto. Empecé a temer que te había agotado demasiado rápido ", dijo una voz tranquila.

Harry miró a su alrededor para encontrar lo que parecía ser el fantasma de un adolescente parado junto a él.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

El niño sonrió. No llegó a sus ojos. "Seguramente ya me conoces, Harry Potter".

Harry miró más cerca. El niño estaba vestido con un anticuado uniforme de Slytherin y tenía una insignia de prefecto. Pálido y de cabello oscuro, no se parecía a nadie que Harry conociera. Ni parecía un fantasma, Harry se dio cuenta lentamente. En lugar de ser plateado y translúcido, el niño simplemente parecía un niño vivo que de alguna manera se había desvanecido.  
Harry negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente hizo una mueca. "No creo que nos hayamos conocido".

El chico dejó escapar una risa fría. "No físicamente, no. Pero hemos estado escribiéndonos desde hace meses ".

"¿Riddle?" Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

"Te dije que había preservado mi memoria en un método más duradero que la simple tinta. Lo que no te dije es que también he estado drenando lentamente de tu fuerza vital ".

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. Entonces esa era la razón por la que había estado tan fuera de eso. No había tenido gripe, había hecho que Riddle se alimentara de él.

"Por supuesto, no fuiste solo tú". Había comenzado el proceso con la chiquita Weasley. Pero luego dejó de escribirme y me preocupaba haber perdido la oportunidad. Pero luego me escribiste, Harry Potter ".

"¿Ginny tuvo tu diario?"

Una expresión de disgusto brilló en la cara de Riddle. "No puedes imaginar lo aburrido que fue escucharla. Tan dramático y sobrecargado, y sin embargo, no tenía nada de sustancia para decir. Hasta que, comenzó a escribir sobre su enamoramiento con el famoso Harry Potter. Ciertamente despertó mi interés con eso ".

Harry parpadeó. "¿Por qué te importa de quién está enamorada?"

"Porque, Harry Potter, creo que tu historia es increíblemente interesante".

"Está bien ..." Harry estaba tratando de entender qué significaba esto, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar.

"Seguramente sabes que tienes una de las historias más intrigantes de cualquier mago vivo? Debes ser la única persona que haya sobrevivido a la Maldición Asesina, "Riddle recorrió con sus ojos a Harry, como si la respuesta se presentara en su persona. "Me confieso interesado en cómo conseguiste vencer al mago más poderoso de la historia cuando eras solo un bebé".

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? Voldemort no estaba presente en tu época, ¿verdad?"

Riddle se rió de nuevo. "Por supuesto que estaba cerca, tonto".

Riddle levantó una varita, que Harry reconoció con una sacudida como la suya. Riddle escribió las palabras Tom Sorvolo Ryddle en el aire, luego, con un movimiento de su muñeca, se reorganizaron para leer que soy Lord Voldemort. Un escalofrío recorrió a Harry mientras miraba las letras brillantes.

"¿Te convertiste en Voldemort?" Harry susurró.

"Yo si. No podía seguir usando el nombre de mi asqueroso padre muggle, así que elegí un nombre que sabía que aterrorizaría a todos los que lo escucharan ". Riddle sonrió. Para confusión de Harry, se veía más sólido que antes. "Por lo que Weasley y tú mismo me dijeron, lo logré. ¿Sabes que ella no podría ni siquiera escribir el nombre al principio? Tú no, sin embargo. ¿Porqué es eso?"  
Tal vez porque te conocí el año pasado y ya no atemorizas más? Ni siquiera estás propiamente vivo" Harry habló con una valentía que no sentía. Estaba atrapado aquí con Riddle, que tenía su varita mágica, y comenzaba a tener dificultades para permanecer sentado.

"Todo por tu culpa", siseó Riddle, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. "¿Qué hiciste conmigo hace tantos años?"

"No hice nada. Fue mi madre. Mi madre nacida de Muggles. Ella murió para protegerme ".

Riddle giró la varita de Harry pensativamente. "Magia de sangre. Por supuesto. Eso te dio una poderosa protección. Lástima que no te salvará ahora ".

"¿Vas a matarme?" Harry intentó, y falló, mantener un temblor en su voz.

"¿No te acuerdas? Te pedí que escribieras tu propio aviso de muerte en la pared antes de venir aquí. La escuela debería estar en estado de pánico ahora, "Riddle sonrió. "A través del diario, tomé fuerza tanto de Weasley como de ti, lo que me permitió abandonar las páginas por fin. Imagino que tienes menos de media hora antes de perder el conocimiento. Dentro de una hora, estarás muerto y seré totalmente corpóreo ".

Harry lo miró horrorizado. No podía pensar en una forma de salir de esto. Su única esperanza era que alguien lo siguiera, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a averiguar dónde estaba la Cámara. Tenía que recuperar su varita de alguna manera. Puede que no sea capaz de salvarse a sí mismo, pero tal vez podría evitar que Riddle escape por completo del diario.

"¿Qué era el monstruo?", Preguntó de repente.

Riddle sonrió. "Me alegra que me hayas preguntado eso. Un basilisco. No tienes idea de cuánto más fácil fue ponerlo contra los sangre sucia a través tuyo, un hablante de pársel natural, mucho mejor que la niña ".

Harry miró alrededor de la Cámara, medio esperando que el basilisco emergiera de detrás de un pilar. Nunca había oído hablar de ellos antes, pero descubrió que era una especie de serpiente.

"No vendrá", dijo Riddle divertido. "Tengo que llamarlo, y no quiero que te mate cuando necesito alimentar tu energía".

"Que afortunado. Expelliarmus! "

La varita de Harry salió volando de la mano de Riddle. Harry lo vio volar por encima de su cabeza, donde Snape lo atrapó hábilmente.

"¡Profesor!" Harry miró a su maestra en estado de shock. Junto con sus propia varita y las de Harry, llevaba un gran espejo.

"¿Quién eres?" Riddle exigió.

Snape lo ignoró y se arrodilló junto a Harry, entregándole su varita mágica. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando lo mareó. "Estoy muriendo."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Snape con urgencia.

"El diario. Riddle está agotando mi energía de alguna manera ".

Los ojos de Snape se lanzaron hacia el diario. "Destruiré el diario", Murmuró.

"No, no lo harás", gruñó Riddle. "Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts".

Harry y Snape levantaron la mirada para ver que la estatua de Slytherin comenzaba a abrir su boca.

"Señor, debe irse. ¡El monstruo es un basilisco!

"Lo sé", dijo Snape, levantando el espejo. "¿Puedes caminar?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Riddle no va a desperdiciarme con el basilisco de todos modos".

Snape miró a Harry intensamente. "Harry, no vas a morir. Pero necesito que cierres los ojos y los cierres, pase lo que pase. Su mirada te matará ".

Con eso, Snape se fue al pilar más cercano cuando Harry cerró los ojos. Escuchó un sonido de raspado muy por encima de él antes de que un peso colosal golpeara el suelo cerca de él.

"Ignora al chico. Mata al hombre ", siseó Riddle.

"Sí, Maestro", dijo el basilisco.

"¡Señor, lo está enviando tras usted!", Gritó Harry.

"¡Silencio!" Rugió Snape.

Su hechizo debe haber golpeado a Riddle, porque Harry ya no podía oírlo. Hubo un sonido de pelea seguido de pasos, luego el sonido de algo muy grande deslizándose por el suelo de piedra. Snape soltó un juramento justo antes de que hubiera un estruendo y una caída de rocas.

Harry no pudo soportarlo. Él abrió los ojos un poco.

Hubo movimiento en el otro extremo de la Cámara. Entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir la cola de una serpiente verde muy grande y brillante. Dio vueltas alrededor de una columna cuando el basilisco persiguió a Snape, que se agachaba detrás de un pilar diferente. Agitó su varita detrás de sí mismo sin mirar, haciendo que cayeran más rocas en el basilisco, pero simplemente se deslizó a través de ellos mientras ganaba en Snape.

"¡No! ¡No lo lastimes! "Gritó Harry desesperado.

Para su asombro, la serpiente se detuvo. Tanto Harry como Riddle lo miraron mientras yacía allí, claramente esperando nuevas órdenes. Riddle abrió la boca, pero el hechizo silenciador de Snape obviamente seguía funcionando. Riddle miró a Harry y levantó sus manos sin varita mientras avanzaba hacia él. Harry se revolvió hacia atrás sobre su trasero.

"¡Mata a Riddle en cambio! ¡Él es quien te ha mantenido encerrado aquí abajo! "Gritó Harry. Cuando el basilisco vaciló, añadió: "Si lo matas, te liberaré". Para bien ".

El basilisco comenzó hacia ellos. Harry retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, asegurándose de mantener su rostro alejado del basilisco, pero su fuerza estaba fallando más rápido ahora. Estaba a solo diez metros de distancia cuando el basilisco se estrelló contra Riddle, y lo atravesó directamente  
"¡No es lo suficientemente corpóreo!" Gritó Snape mientras Riddle se reía en silencio.

"¡Muerde el libro junto a él!" Harry siseó rápidamente.

Miró a través de los ojos apenas abiertos cuando el basilisco miró al suelo. Riddle dejó de reír e hizo una embestida abortiva hacia el diario, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Uno de los colmillos del basilisco perforó el diario cuando la cabeza de la serpiente gigante se estrelló contra el suelo. Dos de sus colmillos se rompieron por la fuerza de la misma, uno de ellos se alojó en el diario. El libro comenzó a emitir un grito alto y sobrenatural mientras los torrentes de tinta salían de él. Riddle se retorció en silenciosa agonía, claramente gritando mientras se sacudía, antes de desaparecer.

"Cierra los ojos", dijo Harry rápidamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la Cámara, mientras Harry miraba el basilisco y los restos del diario. Entonces Snape comenzó a correr hacia él.

"¿Estás herido?"

Harry consideró esto. "No. Yo ... me siento más fuerte, en realidad ".

Snape asintió. "El diario ha sido destruido, por lo que ahora deberías estar recuperando todo lo que Riddle te quitó".

Harry dio una risa aliviada y aliviada. "Bueno. Er, ¿qué hacemos con eso? Prometí liberarlo si mataba a Riddle ".

Snape miró a Harry con incredulidad. "¿Le prometiste a una serpiente gigante y asesina su libertad?"

Harry asintió tímidamente.

Snape cerró sus ojos brevemente y luego negó con la cabeza. Levitó el espejo frente a la cara del basilisco. "Dile que abra los ojos".

"Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora", dijo Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable.

No podían ver su cara debido al ángulo en el que se encontraban, pero el resultado fue instantáneo. El basilisco se sacudió brevemente como si tuviera un ataque, antes de que una onda lo atravesara de la cabeza a la cola, y se aquietó.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó Harry.

"Sí", respondió Snape. "¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

Harry intentó levantarse, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo. Snape apretó su mano y lo puso de pie, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras se balanceaba ligeramente.

"Estoy bien", dijo Harry.

Snape lo miró dudoso pero lo dejó ir. Cuando Harry no se desplomó de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y examinó el basilisco muerto. "Sectumsempra", murmuró. Hubo un repugnante ruido de aplastamiento cuando los ojos del basilisco se abrieron.

"¿Para qué hiciste eso? Ya está muerto, "dijo Harry.

"Muerto o no, su mirada sigue siendo mortal", respondió Snape. Conjuró una bolsa de cuero y levitó el diario, aún con el colmillo clavado en él, dentro de él, antes de cerrarlo y colgar la correa sobre su hombro. "Vamos a salir de aquí."


	13. En el que Fudge es útil por una vez, y Harry se hace amigo de algunos Weasley

Al principio fue lento, dejando la Cámara, pero la fortaleza de Harry volvía rápidamente. Cuando salieron a un túnel toscamente labrado, casi volvió a la normalidad, aunque un poco cansado. Jadeó y tropezó cuando doblaron una esquina y vieron una gran forma que yacía al otro lado del túnel.

Snape lo miró. "Es solo una piel de serpiente".

"Claro", dijo Harry débilmente.

Se detuvieron bajo la boca de una tubería ancha. Snape agarró el brazo de Harry. "Agárrate fuerte. Mobilicorpus ".

Harry se abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras comenzaban a elevarse en el aire. Se movieron rápidamente, pero aun así, les llevó un tiempo llegar a la parte superior de la tubería. Salieron al baño de Myrtle.

"¡Harry!"

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero la única persona a la que podía ver era a Snape.

"Incantatem finito," dijo Snape, apuntando su varita hacia la esquina.

Un segundo después apareció Draco mientras se quitaba la Capa de Invisibilidad y se lanzaba contra Harry, abrazándolo ferozmente. "Pensé que estabas muerto", dijo su voz amortiguada.

"Casi", dijo Harry, abrazándolo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?"

"Ahora no es el momento; Necesito llevarte a McGonagall. Di 'cerrado' en pársel" ordenó Snape, mientras Draco se metía la Capa en el bolsillo. Cuando Harry lo hizo, giró a tiempo para ver el agujero del que habían salido cuando fue reemplazado por un fregadero.

"Oh, sobreviviste", llegó una voz sombría. Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Myrtle mirándolo con tristeza. "Esperaba que te convirtieras en un fantasma y compartieras mi baño".

Harry la miró con horror. No podía pensar en una peor vida futura que eso.

"Aléjate de él, o haré que toda la escuela juegue a arrojemos cosas a Myrtle", dijo Draco ferozmente.

Myrtle gimió y se tiró a un inodoro, enviando un géiser de agua al aire. Salieron rápidamente del baño antes de que se mojaran, aunque Harry y Snape ya estaban cubiertos de mugre en la Cámara.

Harry se detuvo en el pasillo para mirar hacia la pared. Bajo el mensaje original sobre la Cámara había otro, escrito en una mano diferente.

SU ESQUELETO ESTARÁ EN LA CÁMARA PARA SIEMPRE.

Harry se tambaleó un poco al leer las palabras y Draco lo agarró por la cintura para estabilizarlo. "Mierda", dijo Harry en voz baja.

Draco apretó su agarre en la cintura de Harry. "Lo vi de camino al baño", dijo en voz baja.

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Estoy bien ahora." Cuando Draco todavía parecía molesto, intentó una broma. "Mi letra nunca fue tan bonita".

Draco sonrió débilmente, y Snape resopló. "Quizás acepte tenerte poseído cada vez que tengas que escribir un ensayo de Pociones".

Estuvieron en silencio por el resto de la caminata hasta la oficina de McGonagall. Draco no soltó a Harry, y siguió mirándolo furtivamente, como si temiera que de repente muriera de pie. Harry no dijo nada al respecto. No podía culpar a Draco; si la cosa hubiese sido al revés, probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo. Tal como estaba, estaba feliz de estar completamente consciente de su mejor amigo de nuevo. Incluso con su nueva torpeza alrededor de Draco, era mejor que verlo a través de un delirio cansado como lo había hecho en los últimos meses.

Cuando se acercaban a la oficina de McGonagall escucharon gritos. Snape frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta. Había un pequeño grupo de personas de pie en la oficina: McGonagall, Dumbledore, dos hombres con túnica roja y otro con un traje a rayas y un bombín verde brillante.

"¡Eso nunca funcionará! ¿Quieres ser el hazmerreír del Ministerio? ", Gritó el hombre del traje.

"Los muggles usan perros rastreadores con gran éxito", dijo el más alto de los hombres con túnica roja con calma.

"Estoy seguro de que podríamos usar el perro de Hagrid", dijo McGonagall.

"¡Imposible!" Balbuceó el hombre del traje.

"Creo que esta conversación es completamente inútil en este punto," interrumpió Snape.

Todos giraron para mirar a Harry, Draco y Snape mientras estaban en la entrada.

McGonagall fue la primera en romper el silencio. "¡Severus! ¡Lo encontraste! ¿Cómo?"

"Un momento, Minerva", respondió Snape. Guió a Harry y Draco a las sillas vacías frente al escritorio de McGonagall y le dio a Harry un vaso de agua del escritorio de McGonagall. "Bebe todo, lentamente", dijo, luego se volvió hacia los adultos reunidos. "Fue en realidad el señor Malfoy quien se dio cuenta de todo y vino a mí".

Todos miraron fijamente a Draco, quien se puso colorado pero se sentó derecho.

"¿Es esto cierto, Sr. Malfoy?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Draco asintió y comenzó a explicar cómo Harry había estado escuchando una voz misteriosa que nadie más podía, pero eventualmente Draco también la había escuchado, causando que Hermione corriera a la biblioteca. "Fue el monstruo". Fue un basilisco. Harry habla pársel y me ha estado enseñando durante todo el año ".

"¿Un basilisco?" Dumbledore se inclinó hacia adelante.  
“Sí, señor", respondió Draco. "Cuando llevaron a Harry a la Cámara, en cierto modo, bueno, no lo manejé muy bien. Eventualmente encontré un prefecto y le pedí que llamara al profesor Snape, exigiéndole que me llevara a visitar a Hermione en la enfermería. Quería ver al mejor amigo que aún me quedaba" Draco hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta. "De todos modos, fui a tomar su mano y noté que tenía un trozo de papel en la mano. Era una página que había sido arrancada de un libro de la biblioteca. Era sobre basiliscos, y ella había escrito 'tuberías' en el margen. Así es como ha podido moverse por la escuela: por la fontanería ".

"Ingenioso", murmuró McGonagall. Los hombres con túnica roja asintieron, pero el hombre del traje frunció el ceño.

"¿Estás tratando de decir que una colegiala lo resolvió todo?", Preguntó con escepticismo.

"No estoy tratando de decir nada, Ministro", espetó Draco, y Harry se dio cuenta de que el hombre del traje era el Ministro de Magia, y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Fudge se puso rojo ante la respuesta de Draco, pero Dumbledore levantó una mano.

"Deja que continúe, Cornelius. Habrá tiempo para preguntas cuando termine su historia, "dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

Draco le dio una sonrisa cortés y continuó. "Hagrid nos había dicho a Harry y a mí que la última vez que se abrió la Cámara, una niña murió. Y pensé que podría haber sido Myrtle, el fantasma que atormenta el baño en el primer piso. Entonces fuimos y le preguntamos sobre su muerte. Ella nos dijo que no podía recordar nada excepto por los brillantes ojos amarillos, y el Profesor Snape dijo que sonaba como un basilisco para él. Ella nos señaló hacia un fregadero, y se abrió cuando hablé pársel. Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, me temo" Draco se interrumpió, lanzando una mirada sucia a Snape.

"¿Qué quiere decir, Severus?" Preguntó McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño mirando a Draco a Snape.

Snape se aclaró la garganta. "Una vez que el Sr. Malfoy abrió la entrada de la Cámara, sentí que era demasiado peligroso que él que me acompañara".

"Naturalmente", McGonagall asintió.

"Así que lo até y lo escondí en el baño antes de entrar a la Cámara", dijo Snape suavemente.

Hubo un latido de silencio. Entonces Fudge encontró su voz. "¿Ataste a un estudiante?"

"Sí", asintió Snape. Harry sofocó una carcajada y miró a Draco, cuyos labios se retorcían en su ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué motivo?" Continuó Fudge.

"Porque sabía que si no lo hacía, él sin duda me seguiría hasta una Cámara donde tenía buenas razones para creer que un basilisco nos acechaba", dijo Snape lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

"Muy comprensible, Cornelius", dijo Dumbledore. "Severus, continúa".

"Una vez que Malfoy fue asegurado y escondido, entré a la Cámara. Encontré al señor Potter sentado en el suelo, claramente debilitado, mientras Tom Riddle estaba de pie sobre él.

Fudge se quedó sin aliento, y los hombres con túnica roja agarraron sus varitas con más fuerza.

"Riddle estaba aquí? ¿Cómo? "Preguntó McGonagall.

Snape tomó su bolsa de su hombro y levitó el diario en el escritorio de McGonagall. "Por medio de este diario. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero Riddle estaba drenando la fuerza de vida de Harry y usándola para volverse corpóreo una vez más ".

Todos los ojos en la habitación se volvieron hacia Harry.

"¿Es esto cierto, Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. "Riddle era un recuerdo, señor. Se había conservado en el diario de alguna manera. Durante el año, Ginny Weasley y yo escribimos en el diario. Lo usó para ganar fuerza de nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, nos poseyó. Somos nosotros quienes hemos estado abriendo la Cámara. Soy la razón por la que Hermione fue herida ".

Dumbledore miró a McGonagall. "Minerva, por favor, busca a la señorita Weasley y llévala al ala del hospital para que la revisen, y luego informales a sus padres. Y luego, si eres tan amable, alerta a los elfos de que vamos a tener una fiesta de celebración en, oh, una hora ".

McGonagall asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.  
Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry. "Señor Potter, usted no es responsable de lo que hizo estando poseído por Riddle. Ahora, ¿qué pasó en la Cámara?

Entre los dos, Harry y Snape relataron los eventos a su audiencia. Cuando terminaron, Draco estaba pálido y agarraba con fuerza el brazo de la silla de Harry, McGonagall y Dumbledore se veían serios, y Fudge y sus compañeros se tensaron.

"Señor Potter, tiene suerte de estar vivo. ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? "Preguntó Dumbledore.

"No señor. Me siento bien ahora ".

Dumbledore asintió. "Muy bien entonces. Señor Malfoy, le otorgo cien puntos por la valentía y lealtad que ha demostrado esta noche. Usted y el Profesor Snape recibirán un Premio Especial por Servicios a la Escuela, y - ah ".

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe, y el señor Malfoy entró con un Dobby vendado pisándole los talones. Paró ligeramente cuando vio al Ministro de Magia, pero se recuperó para mirar a Dumbledore. Ni miró a Draco. "Entonces, Dumbledore, has vuelto, a pesar de que tu suspensión aún se mantiene".

"Curiosamente, Lucius, después de que se supo que Harry Potter había sido llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos, recibí un aluvión de cartas de los otros gobernadores escolares. Parece que sintieron que debería ser readmitido de inmediato. Algunos de ellos mencionaron que, para empezar, nunca quisieron que me fuera. Me contaron historias bastante dramáticas también sobre chantajes y amenazas ".

Draco siseó enojado. Harry puso su mano sobre su hombro, pero Draco se sacudió. "¡Lo sabía! Lo sabía ", susurró Draco en pársel.

"Entonces, ¿se han detenido los ataques?", Preguntó el Sr. Malfoy. "¿Has atrapado al culpable?"

"Lo tenemos. Como la última vez, fue Voldemort, "dijo Dumbledore, ignorando la forma en que Fudge saltó al oír el nombre. "Solo que esta vez, él estaba trabajando a través de este diario".

Mientras los hombres miraban el diario, Harry miró a Dobby. El elfo miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, luego al señor Malfoy, y luego se golpeaba en la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa Dobby?" Harry preguntó en voz baja.

Draco miró confundido a Dobby antes de ponerse rosa y ponerse de pie. "¿Qué hiciste, padre?"

"Tranquilo, Draco," espetó el Sr. Malfoy.

"¡No! Estás involucrado en esto de alguna manera, ¿verdad? "Demandó Draco. "Tú - ¡Oh! Le diste el diario a Weasley, ¿verdad? ¡Ese día en el callejón Diagón! "

"¡Dije que te callaras, Draco!"

Draco ignoró a su padre. "Dobby, te ordeno que me digas lo que sabes sobre esto".

Dobby volvió su rostro asustado hacia Draco. "Dobby escuchó al señor hablando -"

"¡Silencio, elfo!" Gritó Lucius, levantando su bastón sobre Dobby.

"¡Dobby, ven aquí!" Gritó Draco rápidamente.

Con dos pop, Dobby desapareció de enfrente del señor Malfoy, para aparecer al lado de Draco. El bastón del señor Malfoy se movió en el aire vacío y miró a Draco.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Por tu culpa, mis dos mejores amigos casi murieron! "Gritó Draco.

"Te dije lo que pienso de que te asocies con esa sangre sucia", escupió el señor Malfoy.

"¡No la llames así!" Dijo Draco con los dientes apretados. "¿Es por eso que lo hiciste? ¿Porque no quieres que sea amigo de Hermione?

"Por supuesto que no es por eso que ..." El señor Malfoy se interrumpió cuando miró a su alrededor y vio que los dos hombres con túnica roja tenían las varitas apuntando a su garganta.

Fudge se irguió a su altura total pero no impresionante. "Lucius, vienes al Ministerio para ser interrogado. Aurores, vayámonos ".

Los dos hombres con túnica roja ataron las manos del señor Malfoy. El más alto tomó su bastón, y lo sacaron de la habitación.

Dumbledore suspiró. "Gracias, Cornelius. Caminaré contigo hasta las puertas; Necesito hablar contigo sobre la liberación de Hagrid. Severus, si traes a tus estudiantes a la fiesta? "

Dumbledore hizo salir a Fudge fuera de la oficina. Harry se giró hacia Draco, que estaba completamente blanco y mirando a su padre. "¿Estás bien?"

Draco parpadeó rápidamente. "Sí. Si, estoy bién."

"Draco," comenzó Snape.  
Draco negó con la cabeza y apartó su mirada de la puerta. "Estoy bien", repitió, luego se agachó. "Dobby, ¿estás bien?"

Dobby estaba temblando, pero asintió rápidamente. "Dobby está ileso, Maestro Draco".

"Bueno. Lamento haberte puesto en peligro" Draco parecía incómodo. "Quiero que vayas con mi madre y le cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre el diario, y lo que sucedió esta noche. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Dobby asintió rápidamente. "Dobby le dirá todo a la señora, maestro Draco".

"Gracias. Dile que estoy bien, y la veré cuando termine la escuela ", agregó Draco.

"Sí, maestro Draco", dijo Dobby, luego se detuvo. "Dobby está feliz de que el Maestro Draco y Harry Potter estén a salvo", dijo antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Draco frunció el ceño detrás de él.

"Si ustedes dos están listos, los llevaré a la fiesta", dijo finalmente Snape.

"Regresaré al dormitorio si está bien, señor", dijo Harry en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "Exigió Draco. "Hermione será revivida pronto. ¿No quieres verla?”

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Porque es mi culpa que estuviera petrificada en primer lugar!", Exclamó Harry.

Draco miró a Snape en súplica muda.

Snape conjuró una tercera silla y se sentó en ella, señalando a los otros dos. Draco rápidamente se sentó, tirando de Harry con él.

"No eres responsable de lo que Riddle te obligó a hacer. El director dijo eso, y ni el ministro ni los aurores dijeron nada sobre hacerte responsable”.

"¡Pero lo hice! Dejé salir al basilisco. Debería haber respondido o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente dejé que se hiciera cargo ".

Draco hizo como si quisiera abrazarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Snape negó con la cabeza. "Harry, no eres la primera persona en ser poseída por el Señor Oscuro. Magos más viejos y con más experiencia que tú lo han seguido voluntariamente ".

"¿Qué sabrías al respecto?", Preguntó Harry amargamente.

"Bastante", dijo Snape en voz baja. Él comenzó a desabrocharse la manga izquierda. Las cejas de Draco se dispararon, pero Harry solo miró confundido cuando Snape rodó su manga. Había un tatuaje feo, descolorido en su antebrazo izquierdo de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca.

"¿Sabes qué es esto?", Preguntó Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero Draco asintió. "La Marca Tenebrosa", susurró. "Se la he visto a mi padre".

"Yo era un Mortífago, Harry", dijo Snape. Harry lo miró sin comprender. "Uno de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro".

"¿Qué?" Harry se atragantó. ¿Su profesor favorito había seguido al loco que asesinó a sus padres?

"No estoy orgulloso de eso. Me uní poco después de dejar la escuela, cuando era joven, estaba enojado y solo. Eso no excusa lo que hice. Pero me di cuenta de mi error y ofrecí mis servicios al director como espía. He pasado el resto de mi vida tratando de expiar mi estupidez ".

Harry miró de Snape a Draco. "¿Y tu padre también fue uno?"

Draco hizo una mueca. "Sí. Afirmó haber sido coaccionado, pero he tenido mis dudas por un tiempo. Sin embargo, con lo que aprendí esta noche ya me he hecho una idea.

La mente de Harry estaba girando. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?", Le preguntó a Snape.

"Descubrí que el Señor Oscuro estaba apuntando a tu familia. No podía quedarme quieto mientras buscaba a la única amiga verdadera que tuve, así que fui a Dumbledore esa noche para avisarle ", respondió Snape.

Harry miró la cara de Snape, pero su expresión estaba tan cuidadosamente en blanco, que bien podría haber estado mirando una estatua. Harry sonrió débilmente. "No se preocupe, señor, le creo. Se que ha cambiado, quiero decir. No voy a salir corriendo de aquí gritando ".

Parte de la tensión dejó a Snape, y él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Me complace escucharlo. Un último asunto, señor Potter.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"La próxima vez que encuentres un objeto que, como el diario, parezca tener magia inusual, tráemelo para que pueda determinar su seguridad. Te prometo que te lo devolveré si es seguro ".

"Lo haré, señor".

"Bueno. Ahora, creo que tenemos un festín al que asistir ".

********

 

De todas las fiestas de Hogwarts a las que Harry asistiría en su vida, esta siempre destacaría para él. Era de madrugada, en primer lugar, y aparte de Draco y él mismo, todos estaban en pijama. Había causado disturbios menores cuando entró con Draco y Snape. El Gran Comedor se había quedado en completo silencio antes de que hubiera una explosión de ruido, y Harry se vio rodeado por sus amigos que se apresuraron a abrazarlo. Snape rápidamente dio un paso al frente de la masa de los segundos años y se dirigió a la mesa del personal cuando Daphne, sollozando, se aferró a Harry.  
"¡Estás vivo!", Chilló.

"No lo estaré por mucho tiempo si no te sueltas", dijo Harry sin aliento.

"Oh, cierto, lo siento", se retiró y le sonrió, antes de abrazar a Draco. "¡Y tu! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti!

"¿Lo estabais?" Preguntó Draco mientras la abrazaba torpemente.

"Por supuesto, idiota", respondió ella.  
"Draco, estaba histérico de que Harry desapareciera, hizo que Gemma llamara a Snape y luego se fue con él y no regresó", explicó Pansy. "Todos pensamos que también te habían atacado, pero los Prefectos no nos dejaron salir de la sala común. No hasta que McGonagall vino a contarnos sobre la fiesta ".

"Lo siento. Pero puedo compensarlo," ofreció Draco.

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque", sonrió Draco, "Harry y yo somos los únicos estudiantes que conocemos la historia completa de lo que sucedió esta noche. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra portavoz oficial? Tendrás que decírselo a todos ".

Los ojos de Pansy se iluminaron. "Empieza a hablar."

Draco comenzó la historia otra vez, aunque Harry notó con diversión que esta versión contenía muchas más malas palabras que la versión que había contado en la oficina de McGonagall. Harry medio escuchó mientras cargaba su plato; se estaba muriendo de hambre ahora que el shock se estaba acabando.

"Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Harry", dijo una voz tranquila detrás de él.

Harry giró para ver a Neville de pie detrás de él. "Yo también. Siéntate, "dijo Harry, empujando a Daphne, Greg y Vince a un asiento.

Neville trepó torpemente al banco. "Ginny me ha estado contando una historia realmente extraña. ¿Algo sobre el diario de Tú-sabes-quien? "

Pansy sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para contar a Neville lo que se había perdido. Acababa de llegar a la parte de que Hermione descubrió que el monstruo era un basilisco, cuando la propia Hermione vino corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Estabas poseído?", Gritó mientras abrazaba a Harry.

"Sí, yo dejé al basilisco suelto. Lo siento mucho, Hermione, "dijo miserablemente.

Hermione lo despidió y abrazó a Draco. "No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué pasó en la Cámara?

"Estoy llegando a eso", interrumpió Pansy.

Hermione se metió entre Harry y Neville cuando Pansy reanudó la historia. Harry sonrió a la mesa. Él no se había dado cuenta de esto en ese momento, pero se había perdido esto cuando estaba poseído: solo estar sentado con sus amigos. Sintió que no los había visto en meses.

"¿Dónde está Lockhart?", Preguntó de repente Draco. Harry siguió su mirada. Efectivamente, había un espacio vacío en la mesa del personal.

"Ese cobarde entregó su renuncia al segundo que descubrió que Harry había sido llevado a la Cámara", dijo Millicent con disgusto.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Draco en voz alta.

Theo asintió. "Ha estado empacando desde entonces por el aspecto de las cosas. Filch ha estado llevando sus cosas al Hall de Entrada toda la noche ".

Draco se quedó quieto por un segundo. "Creo que me voy a poner enfermo", anunció, y se apresuró a salir del pasillo.

Todos lo miraron. "Eso fue espectacular", comentó Tracey.

"Ese era Draco", dijo Pansy con desdén. "¡Deja de interrumpir mi historia!"

Ellos obedientemente la dejaron continuar relatando todo a Hermione y Neville. Blaise le estaba contando a Harry todo sobre la última chica que había estado viendo, cuando escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de él. Alzó la vista y vio a Justin Finch-Fletchley de pie allí.

"Solo me gustaría disculparme por sospechar de ti", dijo y tendió una mano.

Harry lo sacudió lentamente. "Intenté explicarles las cosas a tus amigos".

Justin asintió. "Lo sé, Susan me lo dijo. Aún así, todo salió bien al final, ¿no?

Regresó a la mesa de Hufflepuff cuando reapareció Draco.

"Falsa alarma", dijo a sus miradas preocupadas. Metió algo en el bolsillo de Harry debajo de la mesa. Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sintió los pliegues resbaladizos de su Capa. Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Draco y obtuvo una inocente sonrisa a cambio.

La fiesta continuó hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Eran las tres en punto cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie para anunciar que Slytherin había ganado la Copa de la Casa de nuevo. Los aplausos de los Slytherin no fueron nada comparado con los aplausos que siguieron a la noticia de que Lockhart había renunciado, o el anuncio de McGonagall de que los exámenes habían sido cancelados como un regalo escolar.

"¡Oh, no!" Hermione gimió.

"¿Cuándo siquiera ibas a tener tiempo para estudiar? ¡Estabas petrificada! "Blaise se burló.

"A algunos de nosotros nos gusta estudiar durante todo el año, muchas gracias", respondió.

Tracey asintió. "¿Y qué hay de las personas que están haciendo sus O.W.L.s y N.E.W.T.s este año?"

Blaise se encogió de hombros. "Ese es su problema".

A las cuatro en punto Hagrid entró al hall. "Es bueno ver que estás bien", dijo, sonriéndoles.

"¿Lo estás?" Preguntó Hermione. Se horrorizó cuando descubrió que lo habían enviado a Azkaban.

Hagrid se estremeció. "No aún, pero lo estaré justo después de un poco de chocolate. Quizás una bebida. Mejor voy a ver a Dumbledore ".

Fue solo cuando el techo embrujado estaba mostrando la luz gris del amanecer que Dumbledore puso fin a la fiesta. Mientras la muchedumbre soñolienta pero alegre se dirigía a los dormitorios, Harry tiró de la manga de Draco.

"¿Para qué usaste mi Capa?"

"Oh, eso", sonrió Draco. "Localicé a Peeves y lo convencí de que fuera bueno con el favor que me debía".  
"¿Y?"

"Y todas las posesiones de Lockhart deberían hundirse bajo la superficie del Lago Negro mientras hablamos", dijo Draco con aire de suficiencia.

********

 

Harry disfrutó mucho el resto del trimestre escolar. El clima era soleado y se calentaba rápidamente, y sin exámenes inminentes, las clases eran mucho más relajadas de lo que hubieran sido de otra manera. Las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras habían sido cancelada por completo después de la ignominiosa renuncia de Lockhart, y Harry y Draco pasaron esos períodos visitando a Hagrid. Se negó a hablar sobre su tiempo en Azkaban, pero de otra manera había vuelto a su yo habitual.  
Las lecciones de Herbología con los Ravenclaws habían vuelto a la normalidad. Harry y Draco estaban una vez más compartiendo una mesa con Padma y Morag. No solo se habían disculpado por pensar que Harry y Draco habían sido los responsables de los ataques, sino que Daphne quería compartir una mesa con Stephen Cornfoot. Los cuatro pasaron sus clases viendo a Daphne y Stephen coqueteando entre sí mientras Tracey y Anthony Goldstein intentaban en vano hacer que prestaran atención a su estación de trabajo.

Una mañana, durante la última semana del trimestre, Draco recibió una carta de su madre que, por una vez, no estaba acompañada de una gran caja de dulces. Lo leyó, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se levantó bruscamente.

"¿Salimos a caminar?", Le preguntó a Harry.

Solo tenían Historia de la Magia esa mañana. Sabiendo que Binns no notaría su ausencia, Harry tomó otra rebanada de pan tostado y se unió a Draco.

Draco lo condujo a los terrenos desiertos y se dirigió a su lugar habitual cerca del lago. Harry se apoyó en la roca calentada por el sol y esperó a que Draco hablara.

"Mi padre ha sido despedido como gobernador de la escuela, y va a ir a juicio la próxima semana", dijo abruptamente.

Harry lo miró. "¿Por qué?"

"Posesión de un objeto maldito, dar a sabiendas un objeto maldito a un menor, e intento de asesinato", dijo Draco en voz baja.

Harry alzó las cejas. "¿Y la prueba es tan pronto?"

"Mamá dice que el Ministerio quiere terminar con lo más rápido posible para evitar la mala publicidad", dijo Draco. "Es por ti, por supuesto".

"¿Yo?"

Draco suspiró. "Potter, eres el niño que vivió. ¿Por qué crees que Fudge y esos Aurores llegaron a la escuela? Porque hubiera sido un desastre para el Ministerio si realmente hubieras muerto ".

"Simplemente asumí que eso era normal si un estudiante estaba en peligro. ¿Los aurores no son como la policía?

"¿Como qué?" Draco negó con la cabeza. "Lo que sea. No creo que normalmente vengan aquí. Quiero decir, no lo hicieron después de ninguno de los otros ataques. Creo que Dumbledore maneja este lugar como él quiere, no creo que el Ministerio tenga mucho que ver con eso ".

"Me di cuenta", dijo Harry. "Pero eso significa que no tenemos exámenes este año, así que no me quejo".

********

 

El último día de clases fue brillante y cálido, prometiendo un largo verano por venir. Harry se unió a sus amigos en su abarrotado compartimiento de buen humor. Claro que temía los dos meses que le esperaban con los Dursley pero este verano iba a ser diferente. Este año no lo encerrarán y morirá de hambre: las amenazas de la Sra. Malfoy se encargarían de eso.  
Hermione estaba ocupada diciéndole a Draco y Neville sobre las vacaciones de su familia en Francia. Harry solo estaba medio prestándole atención a ella, mientras miraba el concurrido corredor fuera de su compartimiento. Había visto a Daphne atacar a Stephen y arrastrarlo a alguna parte, y Theo y Blaise acababan de salir del compartimento de Flint con una gran bolsa de oro. Ganaron el grupo de apuestas y se reían mientras discutían sus planes para el dinero. Harry les dio una sonrisa divertida antes de que viera un destello rojo.

"Regreso en un segundo", murmuró, saliendo del compartimento. "¡Ginny!"

Ginny se dio la vuelta, pareciendo un poco sorprendida. "¿Sí?"

"Hola. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor? "Preguntó Harry.

"Está bien", dijo con incertidumbre.

Harry la condujo de regreso al compartimento. Ginny se detuvo cuando vio la mirada que Draco le estaba dando, pero luego Neville la saludó y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry le echó una mirada a Draco mientras se sentaba. "Sé amable con ella", siseó. Draco rodó sus ojos pero permaneció en silencio.

Harry miró a Ginny. "Puedes sentarte. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Ya sabes, después de todo lo de la posesión ".

Ginny se sentó entre él y Neville. "No estoy mal, teniendo en cuenta. En general avergonzada. Papá estaba bastante molesto por haber guardado el diario en primer lugar. Pero traté de deshacerme de él hace unos meses, así que he vuelto a la normalidad desde hace un tiempo. Sin embargo, me siento bastante culpable por todo ".

"Sí, yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

"He intentado decirles a los dos que no tienen nada de qué sentirse culpables", comenzó Hermione.

"Bueno, siempre ella siempre tendrá ese poema de san Valentín", murmuró Draco.

"Déjalo", respondió Harry enojado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Preocupado de que pueda alterar los sentimientos de tu novia?

"Ella no es mi novia, idiota. Si dejaras de ser un tonto celoso por un segundo, te darías cuenta de que ella no es la que me gusta ".

Draco lo miró fijamente. "¿Quién te gusta, entonces?"

"Eso no es - No lo hago - Nada", tartamudeó Harry.  
"¿Podrían ustedes dos hablar inglés?", Espetó Hermione.

"Una excelente sugerencia, Hermione".

Harry levantó la vista para ver a los gemelos Weasley de pie en la puerta. Estaban mirando a Harry y Draco con recelo.

"¿Todo está bien, Ginny?", Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Está bien", dijo Ginny con firmeza. "Fueron muy amables conmigo". Cuando estaban hablando inglés, eso si".

"Lo siento" Harry hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo groseros que habían sido.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Está bien. Es bueno hablar con alguien que sepa cómo fue. Estos dos me han estado tratando como si estuviera hecha de cristal".

"Sí, Draco ha sido igual conmigo", rió Harry. Él y Ginny se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras Draco y los gemelos se miraban.

"No es un problema cuidar a nuestra hermana menor", dijo un gemelo mientras se sentaba.

"Absolutamente no, George. Continúa, "dijo Fred.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny. "¿Quieres jugar a Exploding Snap?"

"Está bien", dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Mientras jugaban, la conversación rápidamente pasó al Quidditch." Flint se va a graduar este año, así que necesitaremos otro cazador. Y capitán, "reflexionó Harry.

"Y otro bateador", llamó Draco desde la esquina. "Gemma deja el equipo para centrarse en sus N.E.W.T.s."

"Maldición", Harry con sentimiento.

Fred bufó. "Eso no es nada."

"Necesitamos encontrar otro Buscador", explicó George.

"¿Qué pasó con este? Towler, ¿verdad? "Preguntó Harry.

"Se fue", dijo George.

"No quería jugar en primer lugar", dijo Fred.

"- pero no había nadie más," terminó George.

Harry se rió. "No parecía que quisiera jugar". ¿Que pasa contigo?"

Ginny se sonrojó. "¿Yo?"

"¿Ella?", Dijo Fred.

"Ginny nunca jugó al Quidditch, ¿verdad?", Preguntó George.

"He estado entrando en el cobertizo de las escobas y tomando prestadas vuestras escobas durante años", dijo en voz baja.

Los gemelos la miraron atónitos, pero Harry sonrió. "Prueba el próximo año, entonces", sugirió.

"Lo pensaré", respondió Ginny.

Demasiado pronto el tren se detuvo en King's Cross. Los Weasley se despidieron y corrieron hacia sus padres, y Neville se acercó a su abuela.

Draco tiró de Hermione a lo largo de la plataforma. "Es hora de que conozcas a mi madre".

Encontraron a la Sra. Malfoy esperando con impaciencia con Dobby parado a su lado. "¡Draco! Oh, cariño, he estado tan preocupado por ti, "la Sra. Malfoy lloró mientras lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy bien, madre", dijo cuando lo soltó.

Ella escaneó su rostro antes de darle un pequeño asentimiento y abrazar a Harry. "Y Harry, estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. Lamento que las acciones de mi esposo te pusieran en peligro de esa manera".

"Gracias, Sra. Malfoy", dijo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con severidad. "Por favor, llámame Narcissa".

"Yo, eh, sí, Narcissa", dijo Harry, satisfecho.

Draco sonrió. "Madre, me gustaría que conozcas a Hermione".

"Encantada de conocerte, Sra. Malfoy," Hermione le tendió la mano.

Narcissa lo sacudió y sonrió. "Yo también. He oído mucho sobre ti".

"¿Madre? ¿Por qué Dobby va vestido? ¿Con mi ropa vieja? "Interrumpió Draco.

"¡Dobby es un elfo libre, señor!" Dobby chilló feliz.

"¿Un elfo libre?" Repitió Draco.

Narcissa le sonrió a Dobby. "Sí, Draco. Después de que enviaste a Dobby a casa para informarme de las acciones de tu padre, le di una prenda. No compensa la forma en que tu padre lo trató, pero fue lo que pidió ".

"¿Pero por qué está usando mi viejo traje?" Insistió Draco.

"Porque ahora es un empleado remunerado, y espero que se vista apropiadamente", dijo Narcissa.

"¿Estás pagando a un elfo doméstico?", Preguntó Draco incrédulo.

"¡La señorita Narcissa le está dando a Dobby dos galeones por semana, señor!", Dijo Dobby.

Cuando Draco solo miró a su madre, ella suspiró. "Lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa".

"Bien", dijo Draco lentamente.

Hermione se movió. "Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero tener a mis padres esperando. Ten unas buenas vacaciones. Escribiré, pero estaré un tiempo en Francia ". Abrazó a Harry y a Draco y se fue.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo puede Harry venir a quedarse con nosotros?", Preguntó Draco.

"Lo siento, pero eso no será posible este verano", dijo Narcissa en tono de disculpa. "A la luz del juicio de su padre, he decidido que tenemos que pasar un tiempo juntos como familia".

Harry trató de no mostrarlo mientras sentía su corazón hundirse. Había estado esperando volver a Malfoy Manor durante parte de las vacaciones.

"Pero madre ..."

"Draco, lo explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa", repitió Narcissa. "Harry, lo siento. Pero necesito pasar algo de tiempo con Draco ".

Harry forzó una sonrisa. "Lo entiendo."

Narcissa asintió, ignorando la mirada ceñuda de Draco. "Tus parientes están por allí, yo te acompañaré".

Dirigió el camino hacia los Dursley con Dobby balanceándose junto a ella.

"Te escribiré", murmuró Draco mientras arrastraban sus baúles detrás de ella. "Y trataré de hacer que cambie de opinión".

"Draco, está bien. Estaré bien, "Harry le aseguró.

"Buenas tardes señor y señora Dursley," dijo fríamente Narcissa.

"Viene a amenazarnos otra vez, ¿verdad?" Tío Vernon bramaba.  
"Nada de eso", respondió Narcissa. "No tengo mucho tiempo. Mi marido va a juicio por intento de asesinato, y hay mucho por hacer ".

Harry le sonrió a Draco mientras los Dursley retrocedían. Dudley estaba mirando a Dobby con una aterrorizada fascinación.

Narcissa continuó: "Simplemente quería informarles de que podría ser prudente que no molesten a Harry durante el verano. Casi mata a otros estudiantes este año, ¿saben? Estoy segura de que entienden que podría necesitar un tiempo a solas para recuperarse de eso ".

Los Dursley miraron a Harry con horror.

"No me sentía yo mismo", dijo.

Narcissa asintió. "Todo ha sido resuelto, pero me aseguraré de que Draco le escriba regularmente. Solo para estar pendiente de las cosas. Pero él debería estar bien ".

Todos los Dursley asintieron nerviosos.

Harry apoyó la jaula de Hedwig en su baúl mientras abrazó a Draco para despedirse. "Gracias", susurró a Narcissa sobre el hombro de Draco. Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

"¿Me dirás qué pasa con el juicio de tu padre?", Le preguntó Harry a Draco.

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos en septiembre ", dijo Draco.

Harry miró a sus parientes y sonrió. "Sí, lo haremos. Tengo la sensación de que tendré un verano relajante por una vez ".


End file.
